A Shot At Something Bigger
by America Liberty
Summary: Jobless and broke, after walking out of her job in Boston, Attorney Woods goes to Tulsa looking for work. After meeting Johnny Cade, who is being tried for the murder of a 'soc', she takes his case, knowing that her client is innocent, but here in Tulsa greasers don't have the upper hand on the streets or in the courts of law, and Robyn Woods is about to learn that the hard way
1. Prejudice

Oklahoma was home. Boston was not. Neither was my dorm room or any apartment my mother got. I lived in Oklahoma most of my life and I hated change. Change was what happened when my parents got a divorce and change is what happened when I started law school. Change is what happened when my parents pulled me out of Tulsa elementary school and home schooled me in Boston then shipped me off to law school on scholarship, as we didn't have any money, but due to pressure, I always made good grades, and a scholarship was only natural. I didn't want to be a lawyer but my parents were set on it so I studied hard (like I always did) and graduated. I am fresh out of school. Graduated a month ago. I tried to find work in Boston but everyone down there is a big shot lawyer with million dollar shoes and leather briefcases. I never really fit into anything. My mom made some calls and hooked me up with some fancy law firm. Well I up and quite that very night.

"Where are you going to go, Robyn?" She yelled.

"Somewhere that's not here!" I yelled back and got in the car, clenching the wheeled. I hated driving during the nighttime and I didn't know really where to go. I pushed the gas and speed away from the house. I pulled up at a local bar and got out of the car. The Green Dragon Tavern. It's actually where the Sons of Liberty met and I found that be a little unsettling as most of them were lawyers. I got out and walked in, my feet aching and the reality of my life was wearing me down. I was an unemployed girl with a law degree and no clients. I lived in a city I hated and I had no one in the entire world that I could talk to.

"Nice night out, Miss Woods." Henry remarked. He was the bartender and an old friend of my parents.

"I guess."

"How have you been doing?"

"Fine."

"How's your mom and pa?"

"Divorced. They have been for the past god knows how long, Henry."

"You stayed with your ma?"

"Yes."

"Hard day?" He asked sympathetically as he cleaned some glasses.

"Screw the world and the Johnson and Sons Law Firm." I snapped and he smiled.

"No one could ever tell you what to do, Woods."

"That's what screws me over every time." I said and Henry held up a glass. I bit my lip. Alcohol was something I tried to stay away from since I moved. Henry could see me flinch.

"Trying to sober up are we?" He asked, good-naturedly.

"Not hard 'round these parts. Every freaking beer here tastes like ass." I snapped, as to avoid any temptations.

"Awww, Robyn, Boston has the best liquor." He said and passed me a shot. I looked at the glass. When I left Tulsa I swore off of alcohol. But their it was sitting and staring me in the face. Teasing me, taunting me. I took the shot and downed it. Henry clapped. "Atta girl!" He said. I blinked. What had I just done? I stood up, shocked and looked around, dazed. Henry laughed. "Another one?" He asked and I nodded and sat down, breathing easier. He poured me another and I squinted a bit as I looked at the back of the bar. A newspaper stand. Tulsa Boy Killed in Brutal Stabbing. That was the headline. Henry placed a shot in front of me. I downed that one to.

"Hey, Henry, can you get me a copy of that paper?" I asked and he nodded.

"Sure thing! You got twenty five cents?" I fished in my purse and paid him. As he passed me the paper my mind flashed back to the times that I lived in Tulsa. I looked at the paper. The picture was of a boy. He had tan hair and big brown eyes. The other one had reddish brown hair and green-grey eyes. I bit my lip. They had both turned themselves in. They were Greasers if I'd ever seen them. I knew about Greasers and Socials. They'd been fighting since the beginning of time. I scanned the page and saw another picture of the boy that had been stabbed. Social. I felt a pang of guilt and tapped the bar.

"Henry! Grab me another shot." I snapped and placed the money on the counter. He snickered but poured another glass. I sipped it and sucked in the bit of lime that he added as I read the article. When I got to the part that talked about all of Bob (the socials) good grades and how Johnny (the brown eyed kid) was violent at home I almost threw up my guts. "That's not fair!" I said and slammed the paper down and quickly drained the glass.

"What's not fair, princess?"

"The way Tulsa is run! It' so-so-so-" I started and then was unable to finish my sentence; as the right words had not come to mind, but a slammed the paper down on the bar.

"Prejudice?" Henry suggested and scanned the article. I nodded.

"I bet that theirs more to this case than any of us know. I bet that the Johnny kid got beat up before he stabbed him " I said and snapped up.

"You're a lawyer, Robyn Woods. Why don't you go and see if they need help? You can do it and make a name then come back to Boston and see if you can open up a private law firm." I nodded. The more I thought about the idea. The more it appealed to me.

"Henry, you're a angel!" I said and hugged my old friend. He smiled.

"Go get 'me, Robyn Woods, defense attorney!" He said and I stood up and walked back to my car. I was a bit tipsy but I figured that I was all right to drive. I was. Thank heavens. I drove back to my house and imminently started to pack. Glancing at the clock, I noticed it was late. Eleven o'clock. I wrote a not, for my mother and started to drive to the airport. I'd catch a flight over to Tulsa and when I got there I'd find that Cade kid and see if he needed a lawyer. If so, I'd do it for free and make a name for myself. If not, then, hey, at least I got out of that dump my mom called home and back to Tulsa.


	2. Room for the Night

"Twelve O'clock flight to Tulsa." The speaker announced and I rose out of the seat. My eyelids were starting to droop and I just barley made the flight. I hoped on the plain and slept peaceful until I was tapped awake by a flight attendant. I snapped up and grabbed my carry on, the only bag I had and got off the plain. It was two in the morning. I had nowhere to go and no one to stay with. I tried to think strait but my head was clouded with drowsiness, worry, and thoughts of my future. If I won this case it would mean great things but if I lost this I'd be in the dumps. I was sure that it would take endless amounts of work because the socials here would be sure to hire a lawyer that had million dollar shoes and god knows how much experience. I gripped at my head. I was getting a migraine. This was not turning out how I planned. I sighed and headache and all started to walk. The first thing I needed to do was find out a bit about Jonathan. That was his name. Johnny for short. I walked down the street for about a mile until I got to the Greaser's part of town. Their I noticed a hole in the wall bar and hotel. It looked sleazy. I'm not going to lie, but I didn't have much money and I was tiard. Buck's. That was the name. I stumbled in the door.

"Do you have a room?" I asked. A man came out from behind the bar.

"You ok, lady?" He asked. "You look like shit." I nodded.

"I need a room." I repeated. He sized me up. I guess he figured that I wasn't a stripper or even from town because he shook his head.

"Nope. Sorry, darlin' I don't got no rooms."

"Please, sir." I begged. "I'm here on business and I don't have that much money. I need somewhere to stay." He looked around.

"What kind of business?" He asked.

"I'm a lawyer. I'm looking for work and I herd about a boy who's charged with murder. My flight just got in and I'm sick and tired." I begged. The man shook his head.

"No way in all of hell. This 'aint no tourist attraction." He snapped and another man walked over. He had blonde hair and icy blue eyes.

"What did you say your name was?" He asked me. I looked over.

"I didn't say but-"

"Why are you here?" He interrupted.

"I'm a lawyer and I herd about-"

"Yah, yah, yah, we all herd that part, sweetheart. What was the boy's name?" He asked me. I blinked. You do not talk to me like that and get away with it.

"I'm sorry. Is that really your business?" I snapped and turned around to walk away. He backed me into a seat and got real close. I'm not going to lie. I was a bit scared. Tulsa could be rough. Especially around this time of night and this area.

"It is, Ginger. It is." He said and took a lock of my red hair and twirled it in his finger. I hit his hand away and stood up.

"It's none of your damn business! It's not! So you can get me a room or you can leave me the hell alone!" I yelled and the man smiled.

"I'm Dallas." He said. I pushed him back.

"And I'm leaving!" I quipped and he rolled his eyes.

"Wait, wait, doll, come on!" He exclaimed and I turned around. "It's Johnny Cade, aint it?" He asked and that stopped me right in my tracks. I herd a snicker. I hated him right from the start. "Buck, get a room for my doll and pour her some beer." He said and I breathed. Home sweet home.

"I don't drink." I said quickly.

"Everyone in Tulsa drinks." The man, Buck, said. "More likely you're tryin' not to drink." That hit a nerve. Dallas went around slapping him on the back of the head.

"Just do everyone a favor and shut up, Merrill." He said and then added under his breath; "My god the world would be so much better if some people didn't talk." I smiled a bit and sat down at the bar. I needed to find out about Johnny and something told me Dallas knew a lot more than he was saying. I unbuttoned my blouse a hole. I could tell I had his attention now. Stereotypical hood.

"What do you know about Johnny Cade?" I tried againe. Dallas blinked a smile but I thought that I saw a bit of pain behind the glance.

"Ginger knows how to get what she wants!" Dallas whistled and winked. I leaned forward a bit and cocked my head. He looked at me and sighed a bit. Buck handed him they keys to my room and we walked up together. Someone whistled at me as we walked towards the room but I was to inticed or tired to say anything. "Johnny and I are friends." He said after we left the room. I pulled a notepad out from my bag and wrote that down. "He turned himself in." I said. Dallas turned around I wrote that down to. "I told him not to." Dallas said and he twirled the keys on his fingers.

"I'll need to know where he is now." I said.

"Jail." Dallas muttered. My eyes barged.

"He didn't get a trial!" I asked.

"No, he's just in a holding cell 'till we go on trial. We're looking for a lawyer, but it's hard to get one who'll really try. Ya' know what I mean? This town is messed up, doll. All the lawyers they give us greasers, don't do shit for us." Dallas said and I nodded. I completely understood.

"Well, if you let me I can help you." I said and Dallas didn't change his expression. It was still a cocky smile, but not quite a happy smile. Just a front for how he was really feeling. Scared. I knew that much.

"In more than one way?" He shot.

"Bastard." I snapped and snatched the keys from him. He slapped my butt as I tried to walk into the room but I turned around. "If you ever do that again I'll take first flight back to Boston and become a stripper." I snapped and he whistled.

"Then I'll move to Boston." He quipped and I glared at him. I don't take that shit from no one. Especially not people like him. "Will you really help us?" He asked, his tone changing a bit. I nodded.

"I'm going to try. I'll need to know something's though. Was their anyone else their that night?" Dallas nodded and reached into my breast pocket for a pen. I quickly pulled away, but passed him the pen. He wrote a couple of names on my hand. Ponyboy Curtis and Two-Bit Mathews. What kind of names were those? Ponyboy? Two-Bit? Really?

"Ponyboy was there when Bob was stabbed and Two-Bit was there before." He said and I nodded. Two people I'd talk to. Dallas went on. "You know, Darry's the leader of the gang and Pony's his brother. No one tells Darry what to do, and no one messes with Pony on his watch, but between you and me? I wish that I could beat the tar outta' that little bastard." He said.

"Why?"

"He's the one who wanted to turn themselves in. Johnny would have listened to me and hoped state. Right now? I hate that kid more than anyone in the world." I nodded. Dallas definitely cared about Johnny. I thought. "If theirs anything I can do for Johnny let me know." Dallas said and I nodded. "Get some sleep, Ginger." He said.

"Woods." I said without thinking.

"What?"

"My name is Woods." He nodded.

"One last thing, Ginger." He said, putting the emphasis on his name for me. I turned around.

"What?"

"I have three hundred bucks, Ginger. Can I bail Johnny out?" I sighed. No. He's in their for murder, you idiot. That's what I wanted to snap but something touched me about the way that he was willing to give he all he had for this kid.

"No." I said. "It's a serious crime and they won't let you." He nodded and swore. "I'll get that figured out tomorrow when I meet with him, Dallas." I reassured and I walked into the room. It was a dump but it was the closest I had to a home right now. I fell asleep thinking about Dallas. I wasn't sure about him yet. I needed to talk to him and I needed his help and he definitely cared about Johnny, but something about him put me on edge. I'd herd of him in the last few hours. Toughest hood in town. Dallas Winston. Jockeyed for the Slash J. I loved horses too. I was pretty sure that I could crack the rest of Dallas' 'gang' but Dallas might be a bit harder to crack. My head was clouded with thoughts of Ponyboy Curtis and Johnny Cade and Dallas Winston when sleep finally took me and I can't say I remembered my dream but it did have something to do with the un-drank bottle of beer on the dressing table.


	3. One Week

My head hurt when I woke I up. I'd forgotten what a hangover felt like. It was a minor one but it was still a hangover. It felt like hell, but in a way the pain was almost sweet, it reminded me of my teenage year when hangover were applauded and not shunned. A sharp knock on my door woke me up. I stood up and glanced in the shattered mirror. I was still wearing the black business skirt and the blue blouse, my tights were ripped and I was a bit self-conscious in front of Dallas. I didn't even know why.

I opened the door. Dallas was standing there with a man who had reddish hair and grey eyes. He was tall and muscular. I looked down and my tights were ripped.

"Ginger, this is Two-Bit." Dallas said and I stuck out my hand. No one made any move to shake it.

"How you doing, Ginger?" He asked, in a out of charecter gesture, I made no move to correct him.

"Tired, but feeling better." I said and Dallas nodded.

"We're going to see Johnny today, then I bet you have paper work to do and crap to prepare." He said and I nodded.

"You bet I do, but will you take me to the store first?" I asked.

"To get what?"

"None of your damn business!" I snapped and Dallas put his arm out.

"Then it's a no can do, sugar." He said. "Tell me what you need or I can't do anything." I sighed.

"Things for the trial. Pens, paper, makeup, and other things, among them tampons and deodorant, if you must know. Please don't be a asshole, Dallas." He sighed. The three of us got in the car. Dallas stopped at the DX gas station and convince store.

"Sodapop! Steve!" Dallas yelled as he opened the door and Two boys came out of the back.

"Dallas! That you?" One of them asked. He looked like a movie star, with dark golden hair and brown eyes. He was the type of person I'd put on that stand. Clean cut, sweet and, handsome Not Dallas. Not with his record and icy looks.

"Yah! It's me, Soda. Is Pony here?"

"You going to yell at him?"

"Nah, I'm not going anywhere near the little bugger." He said and leaned around screamed the last part, probably hoping that the poor kid heard. Then he turned to me. "Guys, this is Ginger. She's a lawyer and she's going to try to help Johnnycake. She said she'd do it free and between you and me, I don't trust her." Dallas said. I ignored it and stuck my hand out to movie star boy. To my surprise he shook it. He'd be the first.

"Nice to meet you, Ginger. I'm Sodapop Curtis." He said. Sodapop? I was never going to get over these names. I laughed.

"That's not my real name." I said and the other one, who I assumed to be Steve, smirked.

"That a name that Dally made up for you?" He asked and wiped his hands off. I nodded and took out my small notebook.

"I'm going to need to speak with your brother, Ponyboy, but first I need to get something's and talk to Johnny." I said and walked down the isle. I grabbed some pens and paper. Highlighters and some gum and coffee, because temptation was right downstairs, and some lipstick and mascara for the trial then I sighed and took a liquor shot bottle, only one shot bottle and I would never let anyone see me purchase it. I just needed a little to calm down. I knew I was going to get the case. I walked up front and took out a twenty. The only one I had, but Sodapop waved it away.

"Just take what you need. The DX gets enough business and we owe you money for the legal work you'll be doing." he said and I nodded.

"How much time do I have?" I asked. A month? Good I could get a case together. A year? Even better.

" A week." Steve said and my eyes bulged. How is that even possible? Dallas started to ramble. It was out of character and scared me a bit.

"Johnny killed him a week ago and they got a real god lawyer and he came all the way from Boston and he's got really weird shoes and they're a million bucks and he slicks his hair back with gel, not even grease, gel and he told me that he was going to win and then I said that Johnny would represent himself and I thought we could help but then I figured out that-" I cut Dallas off.

"You're telling that you're friend went on trial for murder and you're giving me a week to prepare my case!" I yelled and Dallas got in my face.

"You got a problem with that?" He asked and I nodded.

"I sure as hell do!" I said, running my hands through my red hair. "God damn it, Dallas!" I yelled and slammed my hand down on the counter. "I can't do this!"

"Then he'll get the chair!" Dallas yelled and grabbed my shoulders, pushing me towards the door. Soda grabbed his arm.

"Lay off of her, Dally." He said and Dallas just ignored him. He dragged me outside and I wouldn't look at him in the eyes. It was to painful to see how much he needed me now and how desperate he was. "God damn it, Woods." He snapped and pulled my head up, so that I was forced to look at him. "I NEED you to help him. I'll do any freaking thing in whole entire god damn world. Just help Johnny out of this mess. You say you grew up here, but god damn it, you don't know shit about what we go through everyday. If you did you'd know that Johnny's all I have left." He yelled and I turned to look into the gas station. Everyone looked tense. I sighed. What could it hurt? If he went in their representing himself he'd get himself the chair.

"Bring me to see Johnny, Dallas. I need to get the story strait and I need to meet with my client." I said and Dallas smiled a bit of his normal cocky smile. It amazed me how he could go from angry to calm in a few seconds. I walked back inside and turned to Sodapop, who seemed to be the easiest to talk to, stupid name and all. "Mr. Curtis, can I get a list of people I might be able to talk to?" I said and he nodded. I handed him some paper and a pen and he and Steve got to work.

"Sure thing, Miss Woods." He bubbled. That was the first show of respect that anyone here had given me. I thanked him, took my bag, and looked back at Dallas.

"I'll need to meet with Mr. Cade, as I only have one week." I said and we both got in the car and drove away to the station.

"So you got a law degree?" Dallas asked. I ignored him. "You sure you're a lawyer?" He said and reached over with one hand to twirl a bit of my hair. "You look like you could be a dancer."

"Who says that to someone?" I snapped. "That is really honest to god the worst thing that-"

"Take it as a complement." Dallas said.

"I'd see the show."

"You'd see any show." I snapped and Dallas laughed a bit. I sighed and grabbed at my head. Stress migraine.

"You ok, Ginger?" He asked and I shook my head. "What's up, sweetheart?"

"Don't ever call me that againe and I'm a little on edge." I said.

"Why?"

"My first case I'd do completely alone."

"Sucks." Dallas said and I might just have herd a bit of sympathy. "Listen, Ginger, I want to go on stand and I want to talk." I snorted.

"Not happening." I said and he cocked his head.

"What do you mean?" Dallas asked stopping the car.

"I mean you have a record like five god damn pages. They'll crucify you up there!" I snapped and he sighed, with that the conversation was over. I sighed. Dallas was the only one able to psyche me out.

I pulled out the bag of things from the DX and when Dallas was driving. I downed the bottle in record time, swearing to myself that that was the last I'd ever drink and I only needed it to calm myself down around Johnny and Dallas, so that I didn't seem scared when talking to him. Because chances are he would be twenty times more scared then me. I thought.


	4. Visiting Hours

Dallas drove in silence and I looked at the bottle on the floor. After a couple of minutes he started to ramble. It scared me to be honest with you. "I'm tellin' you, doll. If you lose this for us, I'll kill you. I'll murder you in your sleep and your whole family along with you. I'll make it slow and painful. You're right out of school. I bet you suck at your job-" I silenced him with a wave. His threats were empty, as I knew that he wouldn't hurt me.

"Shut up, Dallas. Listen, before we go to see Johnny we have to go to the court and make sure they know I'm representing." Dallas swore but drove over. I got out of the car and combed my hair back. I breathed and stepped into the building. My heels clicked on the floor and I walked over to the office. The clerk was sitting in a booth.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"My name is Robyn Woods. I'm a defense attorney and there has been a change in plans. I'll be representing, Johnny Cade." I said and then groped in the purse looking for an ID. When I found it I took it out. "I was hoping I could do the case under special circumstances." The man looked at my ID and then at me.

"Sure thing. We can wave you into our bar. That Cade kid decided to represent himself and he's sixteen so if I can get the form sighed by him, and his legal guardian then you can represent." He said and I nodded and walked out of the building. I got back in the car and smiled at Dallas.

"If I can get a parent signature and his then we're on." Dallas swore and slammed a hand down on the horn.

"His parents are assholes! They'll never sign!" He yelled. I looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"They kill him! Every single freakin' day they kill him! Those bastards!" Dallas yelled. "His old man uses him as a punching bag and his good for nothing mom does shit to stop it." When I first met Dallas I thought that he hated the world, but then I realized that he didn't hate the word. He hated people in the world and only a few and from what I could tell Johnny's parents were on the list.

"They'll sign." I said. "I'll make them." I snapped and we pulled up to the station and Dallas jumped out of the car. He ran in and dragged me with him.

"I'm here to see Johnny Cade." He said and the officer smiled.

"Dallas Winston? What a surprise. Here to-" I could tell that Dallas was going to lose it.

"Look, asshole! I promised Johnny that I'd be hear and I was busy trying to drag her self centered ass out of the crap hole that she came from and I'm late!" Dallas yelled and I put a hand into my pocket and grabbed my ID, before things got bad.

"I'm Robyn Woods, defense attorney, I'm taking the case. I'll be defending Johnny Cade." I said and went to take a step in.

"I'm so sorry." The officer said. "It's not visiting hours. Only you will be allowed in." He said a smiled at Dallas. Dallas turned towards him.

"That's it, you dirty-"

"Dallas, calm down. We'll just come back tomorrow." I said. Dallas turned to me.

"Shut up, you stupid-"

"He's been doing worse, Mr. Winston. He told me this morning that he wanted to ki-" My mouth dropped open. Policemen harassing people like this? Only in Tulsa. I thought.

"You don't understand! I need to see him, asshole!" Dallas begged. I'd never heard him beg before. "He won't talk to her if I'm not there and then he'll get the chair!"

"Then he'll be getting what he want. The little greaser just this morning told me that he'd be better off dead." Dallas was going to lose it. I placed a hand on his shoulder and he hit it away.

"Screw off, you dirty hooker!" He hollered. I didn't drop my guard.

"Excuse me officer, but this is necessary for my case." I said and the man shook his head.

"He's already exhausted his visits." The guard said.

"Can I see records?"

"Records?" The guard laughed. "Records! Dallas Winston has god knows how many records here! Talk about records do you say!" He laughed. I was starting to get angry. Tulsa was the worst and Dallas had it hard.

"The general rule is three sixty minute visits a week and it's a Tuesday, now let us in!" I snapped the guard looked taken aback. He opened the door and Dallas ran in and stopped at the cell.

"Johnny?" He asked and knelt down. I walked over calmly and Dallas motioned for me to stop. I did. "I'm here, kiddo. I'm right here." He said and I herd sobbing. "Shhh, it's ok, Johnny. I'm right here." Dallas soothed and I could feel tears coming to my eyes. "Kiddo? Johnny? You got to calm down. I need to talk to you. Trials' in a week and I got you a lawyer."

"You did?" The voice asked.

"Yah, I brought her here. She has some questions for you. Is that ok?" Johnny sniffed and Dallas nodded. He motioned for me to come over. A boy was sitting by the bars. Dallas was holding his hand and he looked scared and abused. I remembered what I leaned in school. I took my heels off.

"God, these things kill! My name is Robyn Woods, Johnny." I said and Johnny moved closer to Dallas, gazing at me hesitantly. "I remember when I was your age." I said and knelt down to Johnny's level. His face was dirty and he had clearly been crying. "I was such a girlie girl! I used to want to wear these things, but now that I actually have to I hate it." I said softly and moved closer to Johnny. "Johnny?" I said. "You need to tell me what happened that night." I said. I want to help you but I can't if you don't tell me what happened." Johnny looked at Dallas.I breathed. "Don't look at Dallas, kiddo. He's to busy stairing at my ass." I said. Johnny laughed a little bit and Dallas looked relived.

"You're funny, Miss Woods." Johnny said and I smiled.

"She's a catch, Johnny." He said, joining in the joke.

"Johnny, tell me what happened." I said after a bit, in a more sencere tone.

"You gotta tell her what happened, kid. She knows what she's doing and she can help you." Dallas said and I nodded.

"Listen, kiddo." I started. "Turning yourself in was a really good thing to do and I don't think you did anything but I need you to sign this form. Can you do that?" I asked and pulled a pen out of my pocket, handing it to him through the bar. Dallas turned to Johnny.

"Sign it, Johnnycake." He said. "The trial's in a week and we need help. She's the best we got." Johnny looked up at me and let go of Dallas' hand.

"How can I trust you?" He asked me quietly.

"Because right now, kiddo, we need each other." I said and with his big suspicious brown eyes not leaving my blue green ones he picked the pen up, and looking at Dallas, then signed the document I smiled. Half the battle won right there.

"Ok, what now?" He asked.

"Tell me what happened." I said and took my pen back. Dallas nodded at him.

"I-I-I don't want to tell you anything." Johnny said. I remembered back to Psyche 101. I'd taken a course in social work.

"I can't help you if you don't let me, Johnny." I said and Dallas held his hand againe.

"Kid? Johnnycake? You got to let her help you." He said and then added. "I mean she's a bitch and all but we need a lawyer." I ignored him.

"She doesn't understand, Dally!" Johnny exclaimed. "I killed a man! He had a future and I deserve the chair!" Johnny said and Dallas squeezed his hand.

"Don't talk like that! You hear! You do not, Johnnycake!" Dallas snapped, raising his voice. " God damn it, Johnny! He was a god damn bastard and he deserved what you gave him! Probably worse! Now, Johnny, listen, if you give up you're hurting more than just yourself, come on, kid, think about me!" He yelled raising his voice. "What am I going to do with you gone?" He asked, just loud enough so that I herd.

"You don't need anyone, Dally! You don't need me and you don't need the gang." Johnny said. "You're so strong and tough." Johnny said. It was clear that he worshiped the older greaser.

"God freaking damn it, Johnny! Stop being selfish and listen to her!" He yelled. I breathed. Johnny looked scared.

"Can you tell me why you were in the park, honey?" I asked. Johnny nodded.

"Ponyboy got angry at his brother Darry and we were taking a walk to cool off." I nodded and wrote that down, circling Ponyboy's name. He'd be someone I needed to talk to. "Then we were at the park the socials started cussing us out and then they tried to drown Ponyboy and I just did it!" I listened as he told me the whole story and I listened sympathetically, like I was trained to do. When he finished my mind started to wander a bit, until I noticed the scar on his face. I decided not to pry and that I'd ask Dallas later.

"Ok, Johnny." I said, putting away the pad that I'd been taking notes on. "I got to go, kiddo, and Dallas needs to come, but can you hold in their for me, Johnny?" I asked. I stood up and pulled my heels back on. Truth be told, they did kill. I started to walk out with Dallas when I herd my name being called.

"Miss Woods!" Johnny called. I turned around.

"What's wrong, Johnny?" I asked.

"Will you and Dallas be back?" He asked. I bit my lip. I didn't want to push it with the officers but Johnny was starting to trust me and that was very important to my case. Before I could say anything Dallas jumped in.

"Of course we will, Johnny."

"Will you bring Miss Woods?" He asked.

"She'll come." He said and stepped on my foot, hard, with his horseback ridding paddock boot. "Won't you, Ginger?" I nodded, trying not to grimace from the pain and give Dallas the satisfaction of knowing that it killed.

"Sure, Johnny." I said and forced a smile. He nodded and on the way out I turned to Dallas. "You might be able to have blonds around your finger but I don't think, judging by this Cherry girl, that you can even TRY to hold you're own with a redhead!" I snapped and turned around, flouncing out of the station. I knew I was right. He would never be able to hold his own with me, but then why did my heart start to beat faster when he called me Ginger or told me that I looked like a dancer? I brushed the thoughts away quickly and got in the car. He hoped in and smiled, but I could see through it. Seeing Johnny like that must have shaken him up. It sure as hell shook me up, and I didn't even know the kid. I thought and Dallas turned the radio on and lit up a smoke.

"Want one, sugar?" He asked and offered me a weed.

"No thank you. I don't smoke." I said and he snorted.

"Just like you don't drink." He snapped and picked up the empty bottle from the ground. I blushed and threw it out the window. "Littering!" He snapped but I figured that if he really cared he'd go out and get it, which he didn't. "Where to, babe?" He asked.

"The Curtis house." I said. "I need to speak with-"

"The little tag along bastard they call-"

"Ponyboy." I finished and Dallas started the engine. I shuddered and was glad that, dump as it was, I had somewhere to go that didn't put me under lock and key. Poor kid. I hope he's not Closter phobic, like me. "Before you go to the Curtis house stop at the store." I said and he looked over.

"We were just at the freaking store!" He yelled. I was starting to get a headache and my body ached.

"Just go! It doesn't have to be the DX! Just go somewhere!" I yelled and I could feel my eyes tearing up. Seeing Johnny like that killed me and I was starting to wonder if I could really do this. Dallas swore and stopped at the convince store, probably because he didn't want to see Ponyboy. I got out of the car and walked in, getting my ID ready. I took out the remainder of my money and purchased a few shot bottles and two bottles of wine. It was cheap wine, but right now I didn't care.

"Are you Miss Robyn Woods?" A voice asked from behind me. I whipped around to see a man in a business suit with his hair slicked back. Boston Lawyer if I'd ever seen one.

"Yes. How did you know?" I asked.

"They're buzzing about you down at the court. My name is Phillip Wayne. I'm representing Mr. and Ms Sheldon." He said. He was the lawyer I was going up against. I had no chance whatsoever. "It's a please to meet you Miss Woods." He said and stuck out his hand. I started to put my bottles down but he pulled away and sized me up. "I can tell a greaser when I see one. You grew up here? You left for a while but I know you grew up here." Before I could say anything he went on. "Can't say I'm surprised. You're not really the most qualified lawyer, are you? Not just that, but all that liquor! You must be having guests, but how can you? I know all the lawyers around here and Boston and I herd of you down in Boston. I'm here on business, as are you. With all due respect, Miss Woods, I'd take your liquor and your cheap shoes and go back to Boston where you came from and besides Mr. Cade is in for murder. If you lose he gets the chair and it's your fault. That might just add to your alcohol consumption level." He said. I was to shock to say anything. I could tell he was going to be hard to beat and what he said got to me. I almost wished that Dallas were there to tell him off.

"Well, we'll see who the better lawyer is when the trial starts." I said.

"We most certainly will, Robyn, but we already know the outcome, don't we, my dear?" He said. I definitely preferred Dallas calling me Ginger. I paid and walked out. My heart was pounding when I got back out to the car. Dallas rolled his eyes.

"You're just as screwed up as the rest of us." He said and I shook my head. "Yes you are! Look at what you screw your money on!" He snapped and I turned to him. I wanted to tell him everything, but I didn't.

"Mind your own damn business and shut your trap, Dallas Winston. If you tell a soul about this I swear I'll-"

"Don't get your pretty little self worked up, Ginger. I won't screw your reputation up before you even have it." He said and I thanked him, half-heartedly. I just needed the drinks in order to keep going. I didn't even know why, but it was getting worse and I needed to talk to someone.

Dallas pulled out of the house and I got out of the car. He started to get out with me, but I stopped him. "You're angry with Ponyboy. Maybe you should stay." He shook his head and we both got out of the car. I'd get him to shut his mouth if he came in. I needed Ponyboy's testimony and Dallas was not going to screw this up for me. I rung the doorbell and straitened my skirt. It's really started, I thought. This has really started and now that I'd met that bastard Wayne I was going to have to get my act together and stop messing around. I think it was then that I really realized that I had more than just my reputation at stake, now. I had Johnny's life and that was something that I was going to fight for.

_Thanks to my brother for help and my amazing beta Petunia132! She's a awesome writter and you should check out some of her stories. Saved is a great story!_


	5. Not Without a Fight

A tall, muscular man with green eyes answered the door. His eyes reminded me of Dallas. I shivered.

"Can I help you?" He asked. I nodded.

"My name is Robyn Woods. I'm a lawyer-"

"We already had our exam this month." He snapped. "What does DSS want now?"

"Darry, lay off of Ginger, she's here to represent Johnny." Dallas said and something changed in his look and he opened the door wider.

"Come in, please. I'm so sorry about that I just-"

"Darry, she needs to talk to Ponyboy." Dallas said and Darry gestured for me to sit. I did. He walked into the kitchen. The house was a bit messy, but that was not unusual of the neighborhood.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Darry asked. I started to pick at my nails and bite my lip.

"Darry, screw off and go find the little bastard before I do!" Dallas snapped and Darry looked coldly at Dallas. I could tell that Darry was in charge.

"Dallas, don't tell me what to do." He quipped but went to find his brother. I turned to Dallas. The gesture had actually shocked me.

"Thank you, Dallas." I muttered.

"For what?"

"That."

"What?"

"Telling Darry off when he asked me if I wanted something to drink. You know I would have said yes." Dallas nodded and I smiled.

"PONYBOY!" I herd Darry yell. "Get down here right now! There is a lawyer here that needs to talk to you!" He hollered.

"You can't tell me what to do, Darry!" He screamed back.

"This is about Johnny! Now get moving!" He screamed and a boy appeared at the stairs. I turned around. "Go sit down and tell her what she needs to know, Ponyboy." Darry said and Ponyboy walked over, regarding Dallas with a hesitant glare. Dallas did the same. I could see the tension. This was not going to work out.

"We saw Johnny today." Dallas started innocently but I could tell that it hurt Ponyboy to hear. I stood up.

"Take a walk with me, Ponyboy?" I asked and he shook his head. I turned to Dallas.

"Go make coffee, would you?" I said. "I actually would like something to drink." Dallas stood up.

"Just so you know I'm not leaving because you tell me to. I'm leaving because I'm going to see Johnny againe." Dallas said. I sighed. If Dallas wanted to argue with the cops that's not my issue. He left and I could hear the engine revving. I'd always prided myself on being good with teenagers and kids but this was harder and different. I took a natural approach.

"God damn it, he's soooo obnoxious sometimes." I said and Ponyboy giggled. "Do you two get along?" I asked. Pony shook his head.

"Dally and I fight a lot. We don't think the same." He said.

"How so?" I asked.

"Dallas thinks that he controls the world and everyone inside, but he doesn't." Ponyboy said and I could tell that that was all he would say about Dallas. This might be so hard after all. "I'm Robyn Woods." I said. "Can you tell me what happened the night Johnny killed Robert?" I asked. Ponyboy nodded.

"Darry and I got into a fight and Johnny was sleeping in the lot so we walked over to the park and then socials-" I cut him off.

"So they came after you first?" I asked and Pony nodded.

"We were talking to some of their girls, Cherry and Marcia, and then they came after us. They were drunk and they were acting stupid." Ponyboy said. I wrote it down. Drunk equals acting stupid. "I was out most of the time, because they had my head underwater." I nodded and wrote that down to.

"Who made the first move to attack?" I asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that they grabbed me and cussed us out. Then Johnny went to Dallas and Dallas wanted us to hop state but I told Johnny to we needed to turn ourselves in and he was scared but agreed. That's why Dallas hates me right now. " Darry came in with coffee but I didn't actually want any. My through was hurting and the only thing I could think about was how helpless Johnny looked in the cell.

"Will you testify for this?" I asked. Pony shook his head. "Why not? You'd be helping Johnny."

"Ponyboy'll testify." Darry said. "So will I." I turned to Darry.

"The judge is going to ask you about what you and Ponyboy fought over." I said, not sure if he would talk. Darry sighed a little.

"I slapped him, Miss Woods. I really didn't mean to, but I did."

"I believe you, Darry, but you just need to answer." I said and turned back to Ponyboy. "I need you to talk." I stated, being sterner. "Johnny will get the chair if you don't talk." I said and Pony looked unsure. Darry stood up and glared at me.

"You don't talk to my brother that way." He said and I rose to. I don't take orders either.

"You're brother needs to help me."

"And we'll talk to him. You can leave." He said. Ponyboy tugged on Darry's shirt.

"Darry. Leave her alone. Ok." He said, his voice shaking. "Ok, I will."

"Thank you." I said and Darry sighed.

"I'm sorry about that, Miss Woods. I don't really know-"

"No problems." I said and smiled at Darry. With that movie star boy came bursting in with the one that Dallas had introduced as Two-Bit.

"Ginger!" Two-Bit exclaimed. "You're still here? I thought for sure that Dallas would have-"

"Shut up, Two-Bit." Darry snapped and walked into the kitchen. He popped open a beer and I coughed, turning back to Ponyboy.

"Did you know the man who got killed?" I asked and Pony nodded. Oh shit. Oh goddamn crap. "How?" I asked, fearfully.

"He beat Johnny up real bad a month ago." Pony said and I swore. That's motivation and something that would be used against him.

"What?" movie star boy asked. I'd forgotten his name.

"Well, you see they can say that Johnny only killed him for revenge." I struggled to explain it. Darry sat down next to his brother but Ponyboy squirmed away. I could tell that they fought a little bit.

"Sodapop!" Two-Bit called from the kitchen. "Come here and help me grab some beers for Sandy and Kathy! They're coming over tonight and we're going to meet up with Evie and Steve." I bit my lip. Ponyboy and I talked a little more and I practiced with him and Darry a bit. Two-Bit also told me that he'd testify that the socials were drunk when they were driving around and that they wanted a fight with the greasers. I spent most of the day their. The Curtis brothers were all sweet in their own way. Even Darry, who seemed to be at odds with his brothers tried to help me out as much as he could. Two-Bit cracked a lot of jokes but you could tell that he'd so anything I needed him to.

All I could think about was how lucky Johnny was to have people who cared about him. Who did I have? A JD jockey who thought I'd be a better stripper than lawyer and a bar tender who was miles and miles away, that wouldn't pick up his phone, when I called and was probably to drunk to talk anyways. I glanced at the clock. I needed to stop at Johnny's parents house then I'd call it a day. I was tired.

"Would you drive me over?" I asked Darry and he nodded, standing up. We both got in the car. I noticed the bag on the floor and Darry did to. It was the liquor I purchased. I'd kill Dallas when we got back. Darry noticed it to and took a bottle out.

"We don't have this kind." He said. "And we certainly don't drink wine, cheap and all." It was a statement. Not an accusation, but it still made me feels on edge. I reassured myself that Darry wouldn't judge me, but I knew better. Darry would do anything for the gang and he would not hire an alcoholic lawyer, free or not, when Johnny's life was at stake.

"It's mine. Dallas just brought it here for me." I stated and swore under my breath.

"Having guests over?" Darry asked and I shook my head, guilty. The color had drained from my face and I wanted nothing more than to drink it, but Darry was there. "Are you ok, Miss Woods?" He asked. "You look sick."

"You can call me Robyn." I told him

"What made you want to come down here?" He asked.

"I need a high profile case and you guys made the news."

"Why do you have so much liquor?" He asked. "Is it for you or a friend? Is it Dally's?" I don't know why but Darry was easy to talk to. Easier then Dallas.

"I've been addicted since I was ten." I spit out. Darry coughed. That was early, even for here. I sighed. "I grew up in Tulsa and moved to Boston. I stopped drinking when I moved but I only sobered up for about a year. I'm staying at Buck's so that's a bit hard on me." I said and Darry nodded. "Bt I swear I can still do the case well! And there is nothing between Dallas and I. I just don't own a car." I stuttered out.

"I believe you." He said and nodded. "Just try to stay sober. Door is literally almost always open, Robyn, anytime you need to come over you can." I looked into Darry's eyes and saw the face of a boy who grew up to early and a man who was not grown up at all. I saw the face of a person who was willing to open their door to a complete stranger.

"Thank you, Mr. Curtis." I said and he nodded.

"Anytime, Miss Woods." He said and we pulled up at Johnny's house and I got out, ready to do my job and do it well. I needed to get the form signed for Darry and Johnny and Dallas and Ponyboy. I even needed it signed for myself and judging by what people told me, Johnny's parents wouldn't go down without a fight, but that's ok, because I'm Robyn Woods and I don't go down with a fight either.


	6. Shattered Glass

The door opened and a woman stood there. She was short and had a bruise under her left eye.

"What do you want?" She asked me, her brown eyes narrowing. She looked like Johnny but I could tell that the only thing they had in common was DNA. "Well! Get out if you're just going to stand there!" She snapped and I regained my self. Her brown eyes didn't look scared and abused, just suspicious and abusive. I bit my lip.

"My name is Robyn Woods and I'm a lawyer. I want to-"

"We don't need any more god damn social workers!" She yelled and tried to slam the door, but I stuck my foot in it before it closed.

"Who is it, Alexandra?" A voice called from the inside. He was drunk. Shit. I, of all people, knew how hard it was to talk to people who were drunk and I knew how irritable you were when you were drunk.

"It's some lawyer, Michael."

"Tell her to get her sorry ass out of my property or I'll beat her out!" He hollered. I looked at the car. Darry mouthed 'Are you ok?' I nodded and turned back.

"Ms. Cade, I need to talk to you about your son."

"If you want to know where he is I don't know." She snapped and tried to close the door, but I put my hand up to stop it from closing.

"Please, listen to me." I said. "He's in a lot of trouble. He's in jail and he's going on trial. I need you to sign this form so I can represent him." I said and the women turned around.

"Michael! She say's Johnny's in jail and she's going to help us!"

"For free? She's probably some stripper looking for cash!" Michael screamed then there was silence. All I could hear was heavy breathing and it was probably my own. I was scared shitless. "Send her in, Alexandra!" He yelled. I breathed a little easier.

"But, Michael, she's going to take-"

"SEND HER THE HELL IN, YOU STUPID GOOD FOR NOTHING BITCH!" He screamed and Alexandra looked like she'd been slapped. She opened the door and my heart started to pound. I wanted to run screaming out of the house, but I saw Johnny. If he could do it everyday I could do it for half an hour. Hopefully less. I stepped in and looked around. Empty bottles littered the room. The scene was all too familiar. It reminded me of my home back in Boston after I got drunk. I shuddered. Alexandra guided me into the living room. The furniture was ripped up and the sea of bottles got even deeper. An overweight man was lying on the couch, drinking a beer. I swore to myself silently. Just seeing him and remembering what Johnny looked like might just break the drinking habit.

"Mr. Cade, my name is Robyn Woods and I'm here because your son Jonathan Cade has been persecuted for the murder of-"

"Some rich boy. I got it, princess." When he called my princess everything got colder. I didn't know him, but anyone who could treat their own flesh and blood like that was a horrible person and it was then that I realized the difference between him and Dallas. Dallas cared about Johnny and his own father had a black heart. He was to wasted away by alcohol that he didn't even care about his own son. Was this what I'd become? Some washed up failure, drinking and stripping here in Tulsa to survive? I quickly brushed away the thoughts and regained my composure.

"Mr. Cade, I'd be willing to represent your son for no charge if you sign this form." I said, holding out the paper. Mr. Cade took one glance at it and crumpled it up, throwing it to the floor. Thank the lord it was only crumpled at nor ripped.

"Get your ass off of my property!" He screamed and attempted to stand. "Johnny don't need your help, you good for nothing slut!" He screamed and tried to throw a bottle at me. I ducked and crawled over to grab the form. Alexandra helped me up and together we ran out of the room. I could feel myself trying not to cry. Was this what Johnny had to live with? Little innocent and sweet Johnny? Well, let me tell you, once I got his name cleared I'd make it my personal business to get him the hell out of here and have DSS on his case twenty four seven, if that's that it took. I looked at Alexandra. I didn't quite like her either. How could she just sit around and let that happen? She was my best bet, though and I needed the form signed.

"Ms. Cade? I'm so sorry that you have do deal with this, but if you sign the form I can help you." I said and she looked at me.

"I never meant to have Johnny." She said. "If he was gone things would be like they were before I had him." Who says that to someone? I thought, rage building up in my chest.

"What the hell?" I snapped before I could filter my profanity. She looked shocked, but I went on, not bothering to sugar coat anything. "Your son will die if you don't sign this! I'm not even asking you to come in and testify! I'm not that stupid!" I yelled at the women. "I just need a signature and then you can go back to what you do best- ignoring your son!" Alexandra turned white. Maybe I'd taken it to far, but I was to fired up to stop now. "Alexandra, sign the form." I said, my tone dropping a little. "I know what it's like to drink to relive pain, believe me I do, but it never really relives it. The drinking doesn't even dull the pain. It just makes it go away until the morning. Then guess what? You have to deal with that and a hangover!" She looked at me.

"You don't understand! I hate my son for what he put me through! He did this to us! Ever since he was born he was always screwing thing up for-"

"That's bullshit!" I yelled, exasperated. "If you don't sign this form then your son will die!" I screamed. Something must have hit Alexandra and she looked at me. I was debating whether or not to say more, and decided to go with my gut feeling. "I know how hard it is, trust me, I do. I used to wake up with a hangover and my head in my own vomit." I said and she wouldn't look me in the eyes. "If you won't do it for your son. Do it for yourself." She snatched the paper and signed it. I had to bite my lip to keep myself from applauding my victory right there and then.

"Go and take your papers somewhere else." She snapped. I would. I'd get out of here. I grabbed the paper and nodded at her, walking out. Darry was waiting in the car for me.

"How did it go?" He asked, anxiously.

"I got it signed." I said. Darry's eyed bulged.

"How'd you do that?" He asked me. "They won't do nothing for nobody they hate their own son!"

"I talked to his mother. She's a alcoholic like her husband and-Oh god, Darry just drive!" I said, trying not to cry. He drove all the way back to Buck's and I looked at my watch. It was late and emotions from the day were flooding me. I really hoped Dallas was here, only because I could really use someone to trash talk those bastards with and I knew Dallas would.

"Are you going to be ok here?" He asked and I nodded, taking my form and then, my mind flashing back to Johnny, I grabbed the bag of liquor to and walked in before Darry could say anything. When I walked in my ears were filled with the blasting of club music and country music. Liquor filled my sense and I walked upstairs to my room, calmly. Dallas was waiting for me but I didn't notice. I grabbed a glass off of the dresser and poured myself some wine. After I downed the whole thing Dallas knocked the glass out of my hand, a little of the red liquid spilled on the floor.

"What do you think your doing!" He snapped and grabbed my shoulders. I wrenched away from his grip and started to pick up the shards of the broken glass. He repeated his question, but louder and more forcefully this time. "WHAT IN ALL OF HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, Dallas?" I asked and stumbled to the trash to throw out the glass, he roughly pushed me towards himself, causing me to drop the glass.

"Screwing up your life. Come on, Ginger, what happened? Did you get it signed?" I started to sob, and collapsed.

"How can someone hate their own son that much?" I asked, to no one in particular and Dallas, after some hesitation on his part, reached down and helped me up, forcing my face up, so that I was looking in his eyes. They were cold and unfeeling.

"It's horrible. It makes me look like freaking ponies and sunshine. I know, Ginger." He said and without thinking I threw my arms around him, sobbing.

"I'm going to end up like that!" I cried, my rapidly coming tears, staining his shirt. "I could see the bottles and I could see the bruises and the-the-the-" Dallas cut me off.

"Shut up. Just shut up, Woods." He said. "That's neva' goin' ta' happen." His voice was cold and uncaring.

"How do you know? Look that what I just did!" I gestured to the bottle of wine and the shattered glass. I was really loosing it.

"You're screwed up, Ginger." Dallas said. "So freaking what? Everyone here is! No denying that. We're all screwed up, but you're no cold hearted bastard and you would NEVER do that to Johnny." He said.

"You've know me for two days! How do you know!" I screamed. "You don't know what I get like when I'm drunk!" I hollered and walked over the counter, trying to grab the bottle, but Dallas grabbed my hand and gripped my shoulders tighter.

"Because if you came up here to help Johnny for free, you aint nothing like that bastard." He said and I looked at him, his eyes meeting mine. I could hear the country music downstairs and I could smell the drinking and hear talking. It sounded like a club, but right now it was more like home to me. I don't know whether it was the drinks I had or whether there was underlying emotion, but I looked at him different that day. He was a real person and not some JD from the wild side of New York. He wasn't a file on my desk or a desperate client. He was no greaser or social. He was just a person and that's what I told him. He just listened to me babble on and on about pointless things until I started to trail off and sob againe, thinking about Johnny and Ponyboy and Two-Bit and Steve and Darry, who didn't deserve anything that this world threw at them, He just pulled my head in and I started to cry, harder. It felt good to have someone who cared. I wasn't really sure if Dallas cared about my ass or me more but right now it didn't matter. It was one person who was willing to hold me when I cried. I hated crying in front of people but these were desperate times. I thought. I hugged him and soon I was crouching on the floor, our arms around each other. He was just sitting their, letting me cry and I was...well.. crying. I could feel myself loosing it. I herd sobs and I knew they were my own but I was to out of it to notice anything.

"Quite crying, Ginger. You'll be fine..." Dallas said and after a few minutes we both stood up. I coughed, clearly uncomfortable and he kind of nodded at me.

"I-umm-have some work to do." I said, through the tears that were threatening to start to spill.

"Anything I can do?" Dallas asked, the slightest trace of concern in his voice. I sighed and sat down. "You might just wanna call it a day, Ginger." He said and I nodded.

"Good idea, Dallas. We have some work to do tomorrow, though." I said and he got behind me real close, and absently took a lock of my hair and twisted it around on his finger.

"Oh, Ginger, it's a bit more than 'some' work." He said, smiling coyly at me.

"Dallas, I need a favor from you though."

"What's that?"

"Tomorrow, I need some questions answered from Johnny and I need a escort around town, when it's late. I don't want to go around the area alone." I stated, not sure if I was really scared or just wanted Dallas to come.

"Don't worry, Ginger. I won't let the-"

"Aww, Dallas, shut up with the whole 'Ginger' bit." I snapped and took my comb out, and ironically, started combing my hair. He got up behind me and put his arms around my waist.

"Ohhh, that's not going to happen." He said and then paused. "Ginger." He added. I couldn't help but smirk and let out a little laugh. He got close to me and leaned in, whispering in my ear; "Am I making you nervous, Ginger?" He asked and I wanted to push him away, but didn't.

"No." I whispered back. "Just uneasy." I said and Dallas laughed a little and let go of my waist. "I'm out for the night, babe." He said. "If you need anything you'n call the Curtis' place or talk to Buck downstairs. I'd go with option number one." he grabbed his jacket and walked out. I collapsed on my bed, my heart pounding, but the concerns of the day had not really been lifted from Dallas or me. I could tell we were still both on edge about my breakdown a few minutes ago and about just the general situation. I stripped down to my bra, because my shirt was dirty, but the skirt was fine. I ran some water (as their was no washer) and put the shirt in, with soap, then I pulled the blankets tighter around myself and my eyes started to droop. I was met with darkness and visions of broken bottles and Johnny Cade.


	7. Dallas' POV: Different, Not Special

Dallas's Pont of View:

What was I going to say or do that would fix the messed up situation I was in now? Nothing. Nothing was going to save Johnny and nothing was going to make those goddamn socials leave us alone. We were going to lose the case. Until she came along. Now I wasn't so sure. We might have a shot now. I knew from the minute I first saw her that she had fire. All the red heads do. Composure, fire, red hair, a cute ass, a business suite and briefcase, she had it all and she offered to do it for free. Pretty damn good. Not to mention the fact that Johnny liked her and was willing to talk to her. Everything was going just fine until last night. Last freaking night. Let me tell you, if t was any other girl, I would have been with them the rest of the night; Sylvia, Summer, Amanda, Brittney, Dakota, Mattie or Kristy to name a few. But no, not Ginger. She's too classy for that. I thought bitterly, but my thought came to a screeching halt when I remembered what we were doing at ten o'clock. The next four hours were a blur but I remember she was crying. You just don't do that around these parts. Next thing I knew, I was telling her that everything would be ok. Hell, I didn't really believe that. I wanted to walk out of that room and let her finish the whole bottle of wine. Maybe she'd drink enough and pass out, and then I might be able to get past bantering with her and on to holding hands. I'd went to the store and got in a fight with Tim about god knows what. I came back here and found myself sitting by her bed. Jesus, I thought, if she knew she'd have my head on a silver plate. I looked over at the dressing table. There was a half drunk wine bottle on it. I swore at myself. I should have stayed with her, whether she liked it or not. Part of me was concern for her and part of me was concerned for Johnny. So I guess that meant that the whole of me was concerned for somebody and I hated that. If she screwed this up we'd all be broken- especially me, but she wouldn't screw it up. I thought. Another part of me was rolling its eyes and laughing. Yes she will. She's a drunk! I thought and looked down at her; face creased with worry and I can tell that she was not sleeping peacefully. Ginger, my doll, you have no idea how bad I'm going to kill you if you lose this. I thought. I don't know why I called her Ginger. Her hair was more brown then red. I was about to walk out and get something to drink when she started to mummer things in her sleep. I stopped and thought back to all those times Johnny woke up screaming or even when I did, back at New York.

"No...I didn't mean to...Please...Stop...Dallas, Johnny, Pony, Darry, I swear I tried I just! can't! Please I-" She said, getting more riled up with every word. I didn't really know what to do. Waking her up would piss her off but letting her sleep would result in a bad day and no work for the trial done. I decided to gently shake her awake, like I did Johnny when he had nightmares.

"Ginger! Woods! Wake the hell up! Come on, doll." I said, shaking her shoulders. She shot up; breathing heavy and her eyes were frantic and wide. Aw, shit, she was going to cry againe.

"Dallas?" She asked. You idiot. Who else would it be? The freaking president? I rolled my eyes and smirked a bit.

"Yah, it's me, doll." She breathed and leaned back against the pillows. I tried not to, but I noticed that she was only wearing her black bra. I really did try not to notice. Ok, that's a lie. I noticed and I kind of didn't stop noticing. It was silent. I was usually good around girls, but something about Woods put me on edge. Maybe it was the fact that she didn't take my crap or maybe it was the fact that she could really relate to us, greasers. She grew up here and she was willing to help us.

"Oh god..." She muttered and stood up, glancing at the clock. It was like three in the morning.

"Soooo.. What were you dreamin' 'bout?" I asked her and fearing the worst, nonchalantly walked over to put the bottle of wine under the bed. Look at what she's doing to you! I thought to myself and then coyly leaned over to her. "You dreamin' bout a night with me?" I asked her and she looked over at me and her eyes narrowed.

"I'm dreaming about you getting the hell out of my room for three seconds and rotting in hell for all of eternity." She snapped. Damn, I love it when she snaps at me. I thought and smiled wider, but looking at her I noticed that she was not trying not to grin or even frowning. Her face was paler than I'd ever seen it and her blue eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep. She clutched at her head. Headache. I knew the feeling. I could tell that she was shaking. Withdrawal after a few hours? Not good at all. I put an arm roughly around her bare shoulder, againe, trying not to look at her bra.

"You sure your ok, Ginger?" I asked and she nodded. Liar. I thought. No one lies to me. "No, you're really not." I said and forcefully pushed her down onto the chair. She looked like she was going to say something but she didn't. I stood in front of her. She needed to pull herself together. The trial was in a few days and if she came in like this we'd lose. I sighed. "No, you're not ok. Don't lie to me."

"I'll do whatever I damn want to do." She said and shakily stood up. Can't the idiot see I was trying to help? She was making it quite hard.

"What are you doing?" I snapped. "You're all wasted!"

"I am not!" She yelled and I debated on what to do next. I could have her sleep it off and then do work. I could have her just start doing work, but then I'd have to trust her here alone and that was something that I just didn't do.

"As much as I hate to ask you to do it, get your shirt on and let's go! I'm going to see Johnny and you can work on your shit their!" I snapped and to my surprise she listened, it being three in the morning and all, I was expecting a little bit of a fight. I sat down in the chair, almost feeling sorry for her. Not like there was any reputation to ruin, but I knew what it was like to be addicted and wake up with a hangover. She had put on a plain white tee shirt. Was it my imagination or did it show a bit of her cleavage? She tugged on a skirt and started fussing with her hair in the shattered mirror. I walked across the room and picked up her bag. I lit up a cigarette and unzipped it. Clothing, cash, shampoo, paper, and a notebook. I smirked. Jackpot. Looking over, as to make sure she was still preoccupied, I opened the book. From what I could tell it wasn't a diary, but a record book of how much alcohol she drank. Crap, she was screwed up. I thought and felt a sudden pang of sympathy. She was really just like us. Just another messed up hood, only she had a law degree and a brief case.

"Hey, Woods!" I called and she turned around.

"What?" She asked and slammed her brush down on the table and for a minute I wanted to throw that damn book back in her face but didn't.

"Do ya' think we'n do it? Really, I mean?" I asked her. She sighed.

"I dreamed that we couldn't." She said.

"What?"

"That damn word was the end of me."

"What word?" I asked her, knowing damn well what word she meant.

"Guilty and then they'd give him the chair, in my dream."

"Bad dream. Want to know a secret?"

"Not if it's something about how you wish that you could get luck with me." She snapped and I snickered. She'd be fine. It was really me that I was worried about. If she lost this case and Johnny died I don't know what I'd do. I stood up and she went back to the mirror. Johnny. Jesus, if that kid dies I'd lose it. I was starting to get worried.

"It's about me. Want to hear?" I asked againe, not really sure of what I was going to tell her. She nodded. "Well..." I started. I should have told her about the night after Johnny got jumped and how upset and scared I was. I probably should have said something sweet and kind to her. I don't know, tell her how nice she looked in white, but I didn't. "The secret is that I think if you let me help you, we could be very happy together." I said and suggestively leaned towards her. She pushed me away, clearly upset.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" She hollered and ran her fingers through her hair. I started to go on but she interrupted me. "The only possible way you could make me happy is if you moved to halfway around the world and never came back!" She screamed.

"Not a bad idea, doll. I herd those girls in Europe are-"

"GET OUT!" She screamed. That was it. No one talked to e like that. Hot ass or not. I ran my fingers through my hair and started to bite my lip, like I always saw her

do when she was anxious and then I picked up the bottle of wine and looked over at Woods, knowing that it was a hit below the belt. I just couldn't help myself.

"I'm just going to have one glass, then I'm never going to drink againe. I'll throw the bottles out and I'll really focus on the trial." I snapped and didn't bother to pour one, knowing that I'd finish of the bottle. She gave me the finger and rolled her eyes, but I could see that I'd hurt her. Serves her right for making me feel like a pansy last night. "What do we have planned for today?" I asked then paused and went in for the kill. "Ginger." Her eyes flashed.

"What did I ever do to you?" She snapped. Didn't let me get luck that's what, you good for nothing broad. I thought bitterly and she leaned on the table, looking at the bottle. I needed her fresh, sober and her perky little normal happy go lucky self for when we went to see Johnny. She can leave the snapping and drinking to me. I grabbed her arm and she didn't resist. We both kind of needed to go see Johnny. We walked down the stairs and through the party. I felt a tug on my shirt I turned around to see Sylvia. The one girl I might hate more than Miss Woods.

"Sylvia, I'm busy." I snapped and Woods raised an eyebrow at me.

"Dally, come on, sugar." She said. Her shirt was tight and her jeans were short.

"Sylvia, I got somewhere to be and you do to Don't Patrick and you have a room booked?" I asked. She'd cheated on me when I was in jail.

"Who's that?" Sylvia asked, pointing at Woods.

"My new girlfriend." I snapped. Not true, but if it got the broad away, what the hell.

"Is she a stripper?" Sylvia asked. "She looks like a low class one."

"You bet your ass she is and she stole all of your clients." I quipped and Woods rolled her eyes. "Now move your ass, Sylvia, because I have somewhere to go!" I snapped and she stepped in front of Woods, who didn't look like she was about to take shit lying down.

"You're a whore. Don't trust Dallas. All he's good for is a one night stand and strippers lie you." Sylvia said. Walk away Woods. Ignore it and walk away.

"Look who's talking."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sylvia asked and Woods crossed her arms.

"Your skirt is at least three inches higher than mine. Who did you cheat with? The first random guy you could get your hands on? Wouldn't surprise me." She said and Sylvia blinked. "Now if you excuse me I have places to go." She said and flounced out. Woods was silent as we worked our way through the rest of the crowd and for a spilt second, just one little split second, I felt a bit guilty about what I said to her. I turned around. She didn't have to play along with Sylvia. She could have corrected me, but she didn't give anything away.

"Look, babe, I didn't mean it when I-" I started but she shot me a cold glair and walked on. I made a mental note to never hit on a red head againe. We made out way over to Buck's car and I was about to get in the drivers seat but Woods coldly stopped me.

"Get your ass out of there. You're drunk." She said. You're kidding me now.

"No! I'm not wasted, like you are."

"I don't know what on earth your talking about. I'm not wasted."

"Yes, you do."

"We're going to be late to see Johnny. What time is he expecting you?"

"Five, but-"

"It's four thirty. Get your ass out of the seat." She said and I swore at her and she ignored me. I just needed to see Johnny and if Woods wanted to be an asshole, that was her issue.

"You're just a good for nothing broad and I don't need you. I have a million other girls. You're nothing special." I hissed in her ear, but that was a lie. She was different. I don't know if special was the word I'd use, but she was different. I still didn't know what I thought of her. She drove us to the jail and rambled to me or herself the whole time. I think she was nervous about the trial. She wasn't the only one.

"I mean, I think I got it, but I'm not really sure. I have some strong points, but you should have seen that lawyer. I met him the other day. He's a real asshole. I don't know for sure about anything really anymore and you owe me ten dollars for that wine that you drank." She said and adjusted her grip on the wheel. We pulled up to the jail and it was early. There were cop cars and one other car. It was a pickup truck and I swore. No, no, no, no. Ms. Woods seemed to realize that my tone changed. "What's wrong, Dallas?" She asked. That was his parent's car.

"Park the god damn car quicker!" I snapped and she did. We both came running in and I herd yelling and sobbing. I was about to barge right in there when that goddamn cop stopped us.

"Turn your ass around and get out of here, Winston, because he already has a visitor." The trooper said.

"Shut your ass up and go to hell! That's his father! Aint you going to do anything about it?" I asked, fully prepared to punch the cop if that's what it took to get in there.

"Get out, Winston, or you'll have your own cell." The bastard said and Miss Woods touched my arm and then leaned over the counter towards the cop.

"I want in and I'm taking him with me." She said and the cop shook his head.

"No way, lady. I don't care if you're some lawyer. You aint bringing Winston in their with you." He said and Miss Woods sighed and looked at me. Johnny's sobbing was getting louder and Miss Woods pulled her shirt down a bit, just enough so that a she had our attention. The cops as well.

"I want in." She said and twirled a bit of her hair, smiling and chewing on her red lip flirtatiously. The cop didn't move. Ignorant bastard. He stood agape at her for a few minutes but unlocked the door for her and the two of us went running in.

"I'm pretty sure that's illegal in forty eight out of the fifty states." I snapped, but was secretly relived that we were in. No was I giving Woods the satisfaction of knowing it, though. I thought and her face was once againe, creased with worry.

"What are two states it's not illegal in?" She asked.

"New York and here." I said, with a deadpan tone and she cracked a smile. That wasn't a joke, you stupid broad. The yelling became more distinct and the sobbing started to make me choke up with tears. I could see why someone with such a perky freaking attitude, like Woods, might have a mental breakdown after seeing this.

"You're a good for nothing shit like your mother!" The voice yelled. Johnny's freaking father.

"Dad! You're drunk! You don't mean that!" Johnny yelled.

"I do! You were never any good, you bastard!" The asshole screamed. I was about to go and sock him right in the face when Woods put her hand on my arm. What? You think you can control me because you got hooters? No way. Not even you can stop me from helping Johnny like this, doll. I thought and looked down at her about ready to slap her, but she had her hand on my arm.

"Go get him, Dallas Winston." She said. "But if you tell anyone I said that I'll kill you." She said and I winked at her.

"Don't move, Ginger." I said. "You'n come in when that bastard's ass is out of here. Wouldn't want him looking at you dressed like that." I said, but in truth, it was only half a joke. She winked. It seemed like forever since she had let me call her Ginger. Hell, it seemed like forever, since she'd really smiled at me. I guess that was half my fault for not trying to bug her when she broke down. I walked in there and roughly put an arm on Johnny's father's shoulder and whipped him around so that he was facing me.

"Get out of here, you no good hood!" He screamed and I delivered a punch to his gut, wondering how the cops were so stupid as to not do anything.

"Get out of here, asshole bastard!" I screamed and we cussed each other out a bit more, but he eventually left.

"I'll be back, worthless little shit!" He screamed and started to walk out but Miss Woods grabbed his arm.

"No you won't, because if you do I will personally get you thrown out." She snapped and He shook her off, causing her to stumble.

"Don't touch me, you lyin' broad! I know what you made Alexandra do!" He screamed and I could tell she was trying to keep her composure.

"Back the hell of, asshole!" I screamed and was fully prepared to beat the living crap out of him. He looked at me and then muttering curses, walked out. "To drunk to say anything else?" I screamed. I always needed the last word. Then I nodded at Ginger and she came over. Right now? I wanted nothing more than to grab her in my arms and kiss her. I could not believe that she had actually let me do that. It was really out of character, but I liked it. Johnny was sobbing and I quickly turned my attention to him. "Hey, hey. I'm here, kiddo, and I brought Miss Woods, like you told me to. He's gone now, Johnny, calm down." I said and Miss Woods kneeled down.

"It's ok, Johnny." She said. "We're here now." He was sobbing like he did when we found him after the socials.

"Dally.." He cried. I held his hand through the freaking goddamn bars.

"Johnny, I'm here. Everything's going to be ok. He's gone now." I soothed. He looked up at me.

"Dally, I'm so scared!" He cried. "I want to leave! Please just get me out." He cried. It broke my heart.

"I'm trying, kiddo. I swear I am. Trail's real soon and we're going to get you out of here." I said and Johnny nodded, his cries subsiding. "I'm going to stay here the whole day. You get that, kiddo? Miss Woods has all of the people that she needs for tomorrow, so now all she's got to do is.." I turned to her. "What do you got to do, babe?"

"Write up questions and paperwork." She said, almost cheerfully. Johnny nodded and looked over at her.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"With what?" She asked.

"The paperwork. I'm so scared and I need something to take my mind off of everything, Miss Woods." She nodded and passed him all of her notes.

"Can you sort these into three different piles?" She asked and I rolled my eyes. "They're color coated with sticky notes." Only Ginger would think to color code things.

"Can I help sort paper to?" I asked sarcastically. "Then we'n talk about how Ginger got us into this place."

"Shut your trap, Dallas." She said and Johnny looked at her. She was bright red.

"You ok, doll?" I asked. She nodded. "Blushing at the memory of flirting to get in here?" I asked, moving closer to her. "Go get some air, doll." I said and she shot up, clearly embarrassed. When she was gone I turned to Johnny. "Damn women." I whispered and he laughed.

"She likes you, Dally." Johnny said.

"She's not my type." I muttered.

"No, she's not, but she's very pretty and she sure can talk back to you." Johnny said and I ruffled his hair affectingly, trying to pretend that there were no bars. "You should tell her she's pretty." Johnny muttered.

"End of topic, Johnnycake." I said and Johnny smirked.

"Will you tell her that, Dally?"

"No. I'll do anything else for ya', kid, but not that."

"I think she knows you like her."

"I don't like her."

"Yes you do. I can tell. You look at her like Soda looks at Sandy or the way Mr. and Ms. Curtis used to." Johnny said and I flinched. The Curtis parents were ok people. Ms. Curtis would have told me to go for it and not to look back.

"Shut it, Johnnycake. Really. She's nothin' special." I said and moved closer to the cell. "But I'll tell you something, Johnnycake. She aint any different from you or the gang." I said. "She's messed up in the head."

"She is not messed up, Dally Winston and yes she is different from us." Johnny said. "Tell me or don't tell me, but you like her and anyone who you like has to be pretty damn special, Dally Winston." Johnny said and I took his hand back up. God I cared about the kid so much.

"Like you, kiddo." I said and Johnny shrugged.

"I aint that special. If we did lose the case then-"

"Shut it. You hear, Johnnycake? I aint goin' to let shit happen to you and you listen to me, Johnnycake, if you don't try to win this then you'll kill me. I don't think I can do it without you, Johnny!" I said, struggling to admit my feelings. I didn't want to go soft, but the kid needed Dallas Winston, the older brother, not Dallas Winston the tough JD. Miss Woods walked in, breathing easier, but still shifting around awkwardly. Damn, I got her good. The entire day we sat there. Me, Johnny, and her. She and Johnny sorted papers and I just talked to Johnny. It seemed like we were they're for a short time, but the sun went down and Miss Woods and I got up to go.

"I'll see you later, Johnnycake." I said and Miss Woods smiled at him.

"I'll try to come over tomorrow." She said and Johnny smiled a half smile at us both. We walked out to the car. I got in the shotgun seat and Miss Woods passed me the keys.

"If you want to drive go ahead." She told me and got in the sea, strapping in. Who does that? I thought about Johnny the whole ride back.

"Look, Dallas, I'm real sorry about how I acted this morning." She said and I nodded. No way was I saying the words 'I'm sorry.' go I decided to go with;

"Don't sweat it, babe. I don't usually act like that with hot girls either." Safe bet. I thought. She shrugged. It was silent. "Woods." I said and she didn't look up. "Johnny thinks your pretty."

"He isn't the only one." She said back, dryly. Don't flatter yourself, doll.

"Yah, that officer was sure waiting some of that, if you know what I mean." I quipped. She leaned back closing her eyes.

"I always wanted a brother." She said.

"Is that why you care about Johnny?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No. I mean, that's a little bit of it, but really, I see how much you guys need him and then I saw his parents, and what they went through, and I know how this sounds, Dallas, but I feel for them too." She blabbed.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you really think that they hate him, Dallas?" I wanted to scream. Of course they do! They hate him more than the world, but I let her talk. "No one is pure evil, Dallas. They're going through a hard time, and that does not excuse it, because right now I hate them too, but think. They love him, Dallas. Sometimes people react with anger when they're scared or when they-"

"Can it, Ginger." I snapped. "Do you see what they do to him?"

"You'd think that he's the antichrist! Please, Dallas. I do see what they do and that's wrong, but how can you say they hate him? His mother cared enough to sign the form."

"Look, babe, you don't live 'round these parts. You're happy go luck and perky and you're such a freaking idiot sometimes! Maybe on Boston 'hate' is a strong word, but here, it's an everyday emotion." I said and it was silent for quite some time. I know she was thinking but so was I. Was she right? I mean his parents were assholes, but did they hate him? It was a question that I didn't want to think about now. I sighed, why did I have to care? Why couldn't I just walk out and back to New York? Because I cared about that kid and loved him like my own brother. "Listen, Ginger." I said and she looked over. "Can I drop you off at the Curtis' place tonight?" I asked.

"Why?" She inquired suspiciously.

"Because I want a broad that will let me get past holding their hand. Hell we aint even their yet!" I snapped and she rolled her eyes. "No, really it's because I can tell that something's going to go down at Buck's. He was drunk as hell and fighting with someone when we left and Patrick, Sylvia's guy, is pretty tough." I said. He'd cream her ass in a minute. I probably shouldn't have told her that though. I probably should have gone with the first story.

"I can take it." She said.

"Do you carry a blade, gun, or have a record with the cops?" I asked. She shook her head. "Then you can't." I said and quickly added. "If anything happened ta' ya' you couldn't help Johnny." I said and drove her over to Darry's house. She got out and took her things.

"Walk me over to the court tomorrow?" She asked and I nodded. Jesus, the trial was tomorrow. Shit.

"Sure thing, doll." I said and she nodded. Woods started to walk in when I called her name.

"I'll walk you over to the court if you walk me over to the club you dance at and get me front row seating." I said and she rolled her eyes, going to ring the bell on Darry's house. I looked at her ass as she walked away. It eased my emotions a bit to think that everything was back to normal between me and her, because honestly, three hours ago if I had said that she would have slapped me. I drove away thinking about Johnny and the trial. It worried me that I wasn't testifying today. Woods told me I'd have my chance, but with my record, that was hard to believe and I knew that I needed to talk, not just for me, but to show Miss Woods that I aint some hood from New York with no heart, but more importantly to get Johnny out of that crap hole.


	8. Brandy and Rotten Apples

_Author's Note: Ok, I hate when people do this but I find it necessary right now; Not my best chapter and I am so sorry for people who have me on alert and have been notified of this chapter five times now. My computer is acting up._

I rang the doorbell and Soda opened it. "Hey, Miss Woods!" He said, excitedly. "Got news for us? Need more questions answered?"

"Sodapop." I said and nodded at him.

"Dally wear you out?" He asked and I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"You have no idea. Hey, listen, Darry said the door was always open and Dally told me to stay here. Is that ok or should I go find a hotel?"

"You'n go find another guy's house!" I herd Two-Bit call from inside. "That would piss Dally off and we all know that you love to do that!" Darry came to the door, after quieting Two-Bit.

"You don't have to ask. Door is open for anyone who needs a place to crash, but if you don't want to stay here and Dallas forced you into it, I'll talk to him." Darry said and I shook my head.

"It's nothing like that, Darry." I said. He nodded and I walked in, placing my brief case on the floor.

"Two-Bit's staying here, also. Do you mind taking the chair?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Of course not. Thanks, Darry." I said and he and I walked in. Soda closed the door and I sat down at the table. I pulled out some notes and started to work a bit on my opening statement. During this trial you will see pictures and hear defenses that all point to Mr. Cade's guilt. You will see the autopsy photos and you will hear witnesses all coming up to tell you about Robert Sheldon and his accomplishments, but let me assure you that none of us will try to sway you're vote in favor of involuntary manslaughter, or call anyone a liar here. Jonathan Cade killed Robert Sheldon, but only after he and his friends had provoked him for the second time in the last year. Jonathan Cade is not the guilty party here and we could probably cross-file for harassment and violence. I cam up with then crossed it all out. Soda had left with Steve. Darry came over to sit with me.

"How is it going?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Ok, I mean no one's really helping me. I think you're the only one who actually made things easier and not stressed me out." I snapped and Darry smiled. He knew exactly whom I was talking about.

"Dallas is a hard nut to crack." He said and got up. "Two-Bit! Turn the TV down. She's tryin' to get some work done!" Darry hollered and Two-Bit turned it up. Darry started to tap his fingers against the counter. "Turn it down, Two-Bit! Now! She has freaking work to do and you're bullshit is making it harder!" Darry hollered. Darry didn't seem like the type to lose his cool easily. Two-Bit looked shocked and shut it off, sauntering in and stopping behind my chair.

"I'm going to piss Dally off on purpose." He announced and took my hair in his hands, starting to comb it back. Darry threw my pen at him.

"Lay off and don't make waves when the water is calm, Mathews. I'm sure Dally won't be happy that your-"

"Oh, Darry, but the water's not calm. It's never calm when we're dealing with girl like Ginger. Let me tell you, I think she's the one for Dally." Two-Bit said and I

"There is nothing between me and Dallas." I said, but I don't know why I bother saying it because no one, including myself, ever believes it. I breathed a bit and Ponyboy came running down the stairs.

"Darry, what does someone were to a court room?" He asked. Darry smiled.

"I don't know, baby. Why don't you ask the expert?" He said, waving an arm in my direction. Pony turned to me.

"Hey, Miss Woods. Darry said to ask you what to wear tomorrow." He said. I laughed for a minute, but my laughter died down when I remembered that Johnny had nothing to wear. I swore. No one had anything to wear. I glanced at the clock. It was nine. Stores would be opening.

"Pony? Do you have a nice shirt and slacks?" I asked. He shook his head. I swore. My first witness would get up there and look like he stepped out of the gutter. That's what the jury saw these boys as. Trash from the gutter and I needed to prove them wrong. I turned to Darry. "Do you have anything?" I asked Darry. He nodded.

"I have slacks and a shirt from mom and dad's funeral." He said. I turned to Darry.

"You don't have to wear that. I can just-"

"You don't have a lot of money. You need to save it. I'll wear that and I'll come up with something for Pony to wear." He said. I shook my head.

"Darry, if you have slacks and a shirt that's fine, but they're going to be looking at more than just what happened to Johnny and Bob. They're going to be looking at-" I stumbled over my words. I didn't want to candy coat it. "They're also going to be looking for ways to take your brothers away." I said. Darry looked at me. His expression was hard to read.

"Can I speak with you a moment, Miss Woods?" He asked me. I nodded and we walked into to living room.

"I'm sorry to say it, Darry, but-"

"You'll never talk that way around, Pony againe. Understood?" He said firmly. I wanted to say yes, but the kid was fourteen for crying out loud. He needed to know what was going on.

"I can't promise that, Darry." I said. "I'm so sorry and I know this is hard on you and your family, but I need to tell him the truth, for god's sake, Darry, I need him to know the dangers of what could happen if he doesn't listen to me and right now. You can't just pull something out of a hat and have him wear it. I'll go to the store and see what I can get him." I said and looked up at him. He sighed.

"I'm sorry, Miss Woods. You know best when it comes to what we need to do in this situation." He said. "I'm just so used to having everyone listen to me. I'm used to being able to protect them all, but I can't." he said.

"But you are, Darry. By letting me help, you are." I said and laid a hand on his arm, going directly against what they taught me in school. He walked over to a box and took out three hundred dollars.

"Get Pony and Johnny something nice to wear." He said.

"I'm not taking your money." I said and mentally calculating how much I had left. Thirty-Seven dollars and fifty cents. That should be enough.

"Please." Darry said forcing it into my hand.

"Darry, no!" I snapped. "You need that to support your family. I'll cover it, don't worry."

"Robyn Woods." He said plainly. "Take the money and go now. The trial is tomorrow and we don't have a lot of time." I looked at him and I didn't see an older brother or a hood. I saw a man who was willing to do anything for his family and friends. I took the money. I'd slip it back later. I thought and walked out of the room. Steve and Soda had come back in and were whispering amongst themselves. I can only assume it was about me. "Ponyboy!" Darry yelled.

"Go with Miss Woods and help her pick out something for you and Johnny to wear."

"Aww, Darry, I hate shopping!" He screamed and I turned to him. I was going to make it my personal goal to get these two brothers closer.

"Come on, kiddo. I want some company and I don't know what size Johnny takes." I said and held out my hand for him to hold.

"I'm fourteen not four and Dally would be angry if I got to hold your hand and he didn't." Pony quipped. I chuckled and blushed.

"That's exactly why you have to do it, Ponyboy." I said and he cracked a smile, but we were all on edge. Especially me. What I said tomorrow determined a lot of things. Darry passed me the keys to his car.

"Take my car, Robyn." I nodded at him and Pony, who had not taken my hand, hoped in the shotgun seat and passed the money to Ponyboy.

"Can I trust you with this?" I asked him. He nodded. I was going to get this kid to see that Darry loved him if it killed me. "This is a lot of money and your brother worked hard for it. Will you bring this back to-"

"Miss Woods! Stop talking to me like I'm three!" He snapped and I laughed a bit. That was something I tended to do when I was nervous.

"I'm sorry. I'm a bit scared right now."

"Why?" He asked and I backed out of the driveway.

"Why do you think?" I said.

"Dally? The trial? Johnny's father? Mr. Wayne? Drinking?" Ponyboy asked and I was really only concerned about number two, but come to think of it, the rest had all been on my mind as well.

"How do you know about my drinking?" I asked and Pony shrugged.

"Everyone talks a lot about you. Especially Dally." He said, as if that meant nothing in the world. There was a long silence and long I mean the entire ride long. How can a fourteen year old put me on edge like that? I thought. You're being stupid, Robyn Woods. We pulled up to the mall and Ponyboy turned pale.

"Ponyboy, what's wrong?" I asked him. He didn't move. "Tell me what the matter is!" I hissed.

"This aint our territory..." He said and trailed off. I coughed, to stifle a laugh. I shouldn't laugh because it was making him scared, paralyzed practically, but 'not our territory?' Really?

"Ponyboy." I said, turning to him and talking in a soothing tone. "Do you mean that this is the socials territory?" I asked and he nodded, still looking sick. "They're not going to hurt you with me here." I soothed. "I promise. No one will, but I have other things I need to do and I'm pressed for time, so we need to go." He looked at me. " I think on a Thursday at nine o'clock AM, teenage socials have better things to do then jump lawyers and little kids."

"First, I aint a little kid. Second, do you have a blade?" What was it with kids here and blades?

"No. I don't, kiddo, but no one will-"

"Then I can't leave the car." He interrupted. I was starting

To get a little annoyed, but I didn't want to show it.

"You can't leave the car? Really? Who told you that if you don't have a blade you couldn't leave the car?"

"Dallas. I never listen to him, but now that the socials are-" I cut him off. Screw Dallas. I was so sick of him messing up my case and making things harder than they needed to be. I was sick of him being a self-centered bastard and I was sick of-

"Dallas is a idiot." I said. "He's a paranoid, self centered-"

"He's not."

"Yes he is."

"No, he's not because he told me that you said you liked him and you just want me to get out of the car. I'm not going to this mall. Go somewhere that greasers are welcome."

"I never said that and we don't have a lot of time, so let's go!" I said and opened the door. Pony looked at me.

"You swear that nothing is going to happen?" He asked. I nodded.

"We need to go now, though." I said and we both got out of the car. Ponyboy grabbed at my hand a bit and I rolled my eyes, trying not to snap at him, as he really did look scared.

"Where to look first..." I said, determined not use a cent of Darry's money. I found a thrift shop and entered. I really honest to god felt like I was picking out clothing for a younger brother. I looked down at Ponyboy's mostly green eyes and picked out a grey shirt and black slacks. I was going for strictly professional. "Will you wear this?" I asked and he nodded. I went about the racks looking for something for Johnny and myself.

"Miss Woods?" Ponyboy called from a bench.

"What's up?"

"What's your first name?" He asked and fiddled with the buttons on the shirt he was trying on.

"I already told you!" I exclaimed looking over at him.

"Well I forgot. Will you tell me againe?"

"It's Robyn." I said. "Robyn Woods."

"That's a nice name. You know why I like it?"

"Why, baby?" I asked, genuinely curious. Ponyboy was an insightful kid, who could get out of this town and have a future. When we were talking the other day he showed me some of his writing and it was far to good to go unnoticed.

"Because you remind me of Robin Hood and he lived in the woods."

"That he did, hun, he lived in Sherwood Forest."

"Yah, you're like him."

"How so?"

"You're helping the underdogs, Miss Robyn Woods. You're helping the poor and not the rich." He said. It was deep, yet it seemed almost fitting and made me feel good, like I had a purpose and a identity.

"That's a really sweet thing of you to say, Ponyboy."

"I've been thinking a lot about you and the more I think the more certain I am." He said and then got up, to try on the pants. "What's your middle name?" He asked me. I laughed.

"Why do you care, honey?" I questioned, sitting next to him, taking my heels off. "That shirt looks real nice."

"I guess so, makes me look real tuff. I don't know why I care. I guess it makes you seem more like a friend and not like a lawyer or one of the socials workers that come in and check up on us. They make Darry mad and sometimes they make me mad to." I didn't want to tell him. I really didn't want to. It was not a conversation I wanted to have. He'd shoot his mouth off to Darry and somehow Dallas would find out then I'd really never hear the end of it, but how do I say no when he told me that he wanted to see me as a friend. Crap, I was screwed now.

"Can't you just use first and last?" I asked, picking at my nails and not looking him in the eyes.

"Can't you just tell me what your middle name is, Miss Woods?"

"If I don't tell you, you can use my first name."

"I want to know, Miss Woods." He said. I sighed. I could take Dallas and he knew not to hit below the belt with me.

"You cross your heart you won't tell Dallas or Two-Bit?" I said and Ponyboy nodded, looking up at me. "It's Brandy." Ponyboy cracked an innocent smile.

"That's really it?" He said and I nodded. I don't know why I was able to laugh at my addiction now. I mean, if you think about it, it was quite ironic that my middle name was what was slowly killing me. It was my poison and I knew it.

"Cross my heart. My father picked it out." I said and went on, seeing that Ponyboy was opening up to me. "He told my mother that if he couldn't stay young and drink then he'd call me Brandy, so he'd remember the glory days."

"He sounds...mean." Pony said and I shrugged.

"I don't know." I said. "I mean, really, that's the way my mom tells it. There is no guarantee that that's the way it happened and anyways, I love my dad and anyways, I like my name." Not really true, but it wasn't worth the legal effort to have it changed.

"It's tuff." Ponyboy said and I didn't quite know what that meant but I smiled. "Can I say the whole thing together?" He asked, not wanting to offend me. He's a sweet kid, cheeky, but sweet.

"Sure, honey!" I said.

"Robyn Brandy Woods. I like it. It's better than Sylvia Olivia Tanner. I met her a couple of times, you know."

"We're done with this topic." I said. It was leading nowhere good and Pony had opened up enough. He was starting to get mouthy.

"Can I say one more name?" He asked me.

"No." I said leaning against the bench, tired. I hadn't been sleeping well.

"Can I say it real quick?"

"No."

"I'm going to anyways."

"Please don't."

"Robyn Brandy Winston. I'm done now. For real this time, Miss Win- Woods. Miss Woods."

"Good, because that was completely out of line." I said. He smirked.

"Sorry." He said, though he didn't sound like he meant it one bit. I sighed. He looked around and then back at me. "Gosh, Miss Woods, I'm real sorry. I didn't mean to make you angry. I was just trying to-"

"You didn't make me angry, Ponyboy." I said and I opened my eyes.

"Dally says you have pretty eyes."

"Dallas also says that I'm the most annoying little broad he's ever met."

"Aw, Miss Woods, he don't mean it. Kind of like your dad, when he named you." Good. I thought. Let's get back on topic and stop talking about Miss Woods' personal life.

"The only difference being that I love my daddy."

"You do!" Ponyboy asked, he seemed shocked. I nodded, using my therapeutic skills.

"Sure I do! When I was younger, I mean like three, four, five younger, I would live with my mom and my dad." I said and laid an arm around him. "I'd switch houses on the weekend. They were divorced, you see, my father was an alcoholic to. That's why my mom left him. They were high school sweethearts." I said and bit my lip hard. "I think that's where I got it from." I said.

"What?"

"My addiction, baby." I said softly. This was working out amazing. He was really opening up to me. "When I was living with him he'd let me sip wine." I said, then seeing the look of horror on Ponyboy's face I laughed and amended my sentence. "No, honey, he didn't let me drink, at that young. He just let me have a few sips of his, but they say the earlier you drink the more likely you are to get hooked. Do you drink, Ponyboy?"

"No. Johnny don't either."

"That's good." I said. " I mean that Darry won't let you. Sometimes I get angry at my dad though." I said. That wasn't the truth. I didn't think of him most of the time, but now that I think of it. I was a little angry with him.

"Yah, I get angry at Darry sometimes. I don't like him all the time." Bingo. Jackpot. Gold mine. As Dallas would say; hot job, Ginger.

"You know Darry loves you though, right?" I asked. "Because I know that my dad would never really mean to hurt me, and I don't know him that well, Ponyboy but I know that he loved me. Sometimes when someone loves you, you don't know it and they act like they don't." I said and tried to make eye contact, but her rolled his eyes at me. He was giving me attitude today! I guess it was because he was scared. We all were.

"Like you and Dally Winston?" He muttered and I don't think he meant for me to hear, but I did.

"No, not like me and Dallas. Like you and Darry." I said. "He loves you more than the world, Ponyboy. He does! He told me himself, but you need to believe that. Be thankful that you're luck enough to have someone to be with." I said and Ponyboy looked at me.

"You just don't understand, Miss Woods. You have people to, you just don't see that and if you don't you could." He said and there was a silence. We sat on the bench in the store, not talking. Finally I decided there was only one route to take with this kid and it was to be natural and a friend.

"Soooo..." I said and sighed. I really didn't want to do this, but the judge was going to try to take Ponyboy away, indirectly. They were going to try to make Darry look bad. I needed to make Pony see how much his brother cared about him in one night. "So, Dally talks about me, huh?" I asked. Pony nodded. "What does he say?"

"He says you got a hot ass and that you should work as a stripper, because he'd buy tickets to every show you put on." I rolled my eyes. "He also says that he likes you a whole lot more than that good for nothing Sylvia. I do to, Miss Woods. She was annoying, but you're sweet. You remind me of Sandy. That's Soda's girl." That was all Dallas ever said to me and I knew it was coming. Pony turned to me. "But you want to know what else he says?" Pony asked. I was a bit interested. I'm not going to lie.

"Yes."

"He says that you're real pretty and that he likes you a whole lot." I could feel my cheeks turning bright red. "He says that he's glad you moved here and he hopes you stay. You can't tell him I told you that, because he only told me and Johnny, the other day when we made up."

"I won't tell him, Ponyboy." I said and slung an arm around his shoulder. I was making progress. "So, that shirt looks nice on you. It matches your eyes. Gray and green look good together. You have really green eyes, like Darry." I said.

"Look, Miss Woods. I really think its tuff of you to try to help me and Darry, but that aint your business."

"It is, Pony, you know why?" I asked him, not bothering for an answer. "Because they'll try to make you say stuff up there and your going to have to answer, just like we practiced. Some people might want to take you away from Darry and I know deep down you don't want that." I could tell that the conversation was over because he just kept shrugging at me and saying things about Sylvia and how her hair wasn't natural. If he was pushing it with me like this then we could call it a day. I took the clothing up the register and pushed my money down. Forty dollars. Great, just great. I only had thirty-seven. "Want to be kind to a lady today?" I begged the man at the front desk. "Please, it's only two dollars!" I begged.

"Be kind to a lady?" He repeated. "No thank you." I sighed.

"Come on, this is business!" I snapped. I felt a cold hand close over my own and lay two dollars in it.

"Please, let me over the whole thing. She'll need the rest of her money for alcohol." I'd know that voice anywhere, though I'd only herd it once it was fingernails on a chalkboard. "She needs to make her side look more presentable. I, however, do not."

"Mr. Wayne, whatever are you doing in a used clothing store?" I asked, sweetly. He was standing there with three other men in equally expensive suits. They all laughed at every word he said. Middle school all over againe.

"I was stopping at the mall and I saw you in hear. I couldn't resist seeing how your case was coming along, Miss Woods. These are my friends from Jeremy Apples law firm. How have you been doing?" I exchanged a look with Pony. Apples? Who names a law firm after fruit? Someone's real name or not, I would have changed it. It sounded stupid.

"Just fine, thank you. Not like you really care."

"That fiery attitude is going to get you in trouble one day."

"That 'I'm to good for anything else' attitude is going to get you in trouble one day." I snapped, because I couldn't think of anything better. I never could around Mr. Wayne.

"Miss Woods, I assure, you I don't think I'm the better lawyer. I know I am." He said and slapped the money on the counter and walked out. I could feel anger rising up in me. I was going to lose it. What gave him the idea that he was going to win? Well, let me tell you, he's not.

"Robyn, I have two dollars." Ponyboy said and I wanted to lose it right then and their, but that would only be giving Wayne what he wanted. It was always like this in Tulsa even in elementary school. Socials vs. Greasers. Rich vs. poor. Angels vs. hoods and JD's.

"You couldn't have said that three minutes ago?" I snapped and took the bags and walked out. Let me tell you, I don't hate a lot of people. Dallas was right, hate is not an emotion I'm familiar with and let me tell you, I don't hate Dallas or my mother but I do know one person I hate right now; Phillip Wayne and his entire posy of rotten freaking apples.

_Please review! Even if it's just a little 'good job'!_


	9. A Spider's Web

I woke up that morning at the Curtis House, scared as hell. Darry offered to drive me up to Buck's so I could get ready and I was all too happy to accept. It was four in the morning and everyone was up like it was seven. I walked into Buck's with a sigh. Darry had wanted to come in but I told him not to.

"Today's that big trial, 'aint it, baby?" Buck asked and I nodded. "You don't look to well."

"Just nervous."

"Dallas said that he needed to talk to you, sweetheart." Buck said as he cleaned some glasses.

"Wonderful." I muttered and walked upstairs. I made no attempt to look for Dallas, only because I knew he'd show up at some point. Looking in the mirror, I took off the clothing I'd been wearing for the last three days and started to put the new things on. I didn't look like a social, that's for sure, but it would do. I didn't have any money so the only thing I could really offered was a green sweater that reached a little below my hips and black legging. I know, how professional, leggings. Dallas came in and whistled.

"Look at you!" He said and sat down on the chair. "You look like you're going out on a date with that Boston social lawyer!" He said, his voice seeping with disdain at the mention of Mr. Wayne.

"I am. He's one hot ticket." I snapped and Dallas rolled his eyes, walking over to me. "Those shoes are a real turn on."

"Well, if all it takes are shoes then maybe-" He started but I pushed him away.

"Dallas, please, not today! I'm about to puke on my shoes and piss my pants. I don't need your crap." I said and he nodded at me.

"I'll take a rain date on it, babe." He said and I applied some lipstick. "Green looks nice on you."

"Thank you, Dallas. That was a kind thing to say." I said and after fixing my hair it was still only four thirty. We headed over the Curtis house and I practiced our testimony with Ponyboy and I figured that Darry was fine. Everyone was going to drive up together, but I had gotten special permission to be the one to drive Johnny up. Sometime I thought that Tulsa was like Lord of the Flies. Unfairly run, separate from the world, and ruled with a iron first by a certain group of people that that was the socials. Dallas dropped me off at the station and wanted to come with me, but I told him that I should be alone with Johnny when we walked in. He looked like he was going to fight more, but Darry told him to lay off. I made sure to smile at the officer as I walked past his desk.

"Hey, Johnny!" I exclaimed. "Big day." I said. He nodded. "Ok, kiddo, let me brief you on how this is going to go." I said and he looked up at me with big scared eyes.

"Will Dally be there?" He asked.

"Unfortunate." I snapped and Johnny giggled. I didn't really mean that as a joke. "Ok, kiddo." I said. "So, you're going to talk today, we had the choice of not making you talk, but I figured that we wanted to so that you can get the record strait before anyone else says anything. And you're going to be my first witness. Mr. Wayne is going to-" I started, looking around then leaned into him. "He's going to be a complete jackass and he's going to ask you question. You need to just answer them, kiddo. Ok?"

"Is he going to ask them like you did when we practiced?" Johnny questioned. I shook my head.

"I was begin nice, honey. He's not going to be, but you need to remember. You did NOTHING wrong. Ok? You need to just calm down, answer his questions, and remember, when he's not cross examining you, you don't have to say anything. Don't talk unless you get talked to." I said and Johnny nodded. "Let's get you dressed, honey." I said and unlocked the door with the keys I was given to his cell.

"Miss Woods, can you call Dally to come over?" He asked and I threw my head back.

"No." I hissed. "He'll work me up and I need to stay calm." We walked out into the waiting area of the police station.

"To late." I herd a voice from behind me and turned around. Just my luck.

"Dallas. I told you to-"

"Dally!" Johnny exclaimed and ran into his arms, like a son and father. "You came! Miss Woods said that you weren't coming."

"Miss Woods don't know shit bout anything." He said, embracing the younger boy. I sighed. It was touching. I'm not going to lie, but Dallas needed to see me as an authority figure, which knew what they were doing.

"Johnny, kid, I need you to listen to me, right now." I said and he turned to me. I looked at him and Dallas. "I have work to do. Dallas, will you comb his hair back?" I asked him and Dallas nodded. I walked over to a corner. I do that when I get scared and wanted to practice my opening statement, but couldn't concentrate and Johnny and Dallas looked like they could use some time together. I walked back over to Johnny and Dallas who were talking. "Johnny, you know what I think we need?" I asked. He shook his head. "We need our own signal. If something makes you angry or feel weird. I want you to look at me and blink five times."

"What?" Dallas said. "That's the lamest 'secret signal' in the world."

"I like it." Johnny said and I hugged him, suddenly getting emotional.

"Everything is going to be ok, kiddo. I'm going to make sure that we win this." I said and looked up, toying with the idea of embracing Dallas to, but decided against it. I glanced at the clock. We needed to start going. "And any news reporters that try to talk to you? Say no comment or talk to my lawyer. I'll handle them for you, Johnny." Dallas looked at me and grabbed my arm.

"Listen to me, Miss Robyn Woods." He said and somehow he was different then I'd known him to be before. "If you even think about screwing this up for us. I'll kill you. I really will. I was jailed at ten for-"

"Snap it closed!" I hissed, though really I was petrified. I don't remember ever being scared of Dallas, but today it was different. His tone was serious and cold. The grip on my arm was tightening and I could feel my breathing quicken. I sucked the lipstick off of my lips and my throat went dry. He was staring me down and suddenly all the attraction I'd felt with him vanished for a split moment. "I'm not going to listen to you. I'm here to do my job. Not to-"

"Shut your trap, sweetheart or I'll beat the tar outta' you. Cute ass or not." He said and we got into the car. Dallas was talking to Johnny in a hushed tone and I gripped the wheel tighter, still a bit on edge about Dallas' sudden mode change. I hated driving when I was scared. We pulled up to the courtroom and I could see Mr. Wayne talking pleasantly with the judge. I groaned and leaned back. "The bastard!" I hissed and slammed my hand down on the wheel. I forgot about the horn, because it blared. The judge and Mr. Wayne both looked over and I groaned, leaning back in the seat. Dallas smirked.

"Smooth, real smooth, Miss Woods. " Dallas said and got out of the car. Johnny put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's going to be ok, Miss Woods." He said and I turned to him.

"Robyn. That's what you call me when we're not in the courtroom. Right now though? I'm Attorney Woods." Johnny nodded and we all stepped out of the car. I saw Wayne walking over with his polished shoes and his clean and ironed white shirt. . That was flames to my fire.

"Ah! My dear Miss Woods! How are you doing?" He asked. "You must be Jonathan Cade, the one who committed murder. My name is Phillip Wayne and I'm-"

"Walking away." I snapped.

"Come againe, Miss Woods?"

"I said your walking away."

"That's not very professional of you, is it, Robyn?"

"It's not very professional of you to call me by my first name or harass my clients, now is it?" Dallas whistled.

"Much more professional than having intimate relations with your clients friends." He snapped.

"Yet even having relationships with clients is far more professional then following people around and snooping into their business, trying to psyche other people out."

"Well, you would be one to talk about being psyched out. Completely understandable, Miss Woods, your hands are shaking! Are you cold or is it withdrawal? Tell you what; if you lose I'll buy you a round of drinks, since you don't have any more money here!

"Shut your freaking mouth." I snapped. It was unprofessional, but if he worked Johnny and myself up before we got in everything would stress the young boy out and he would crack under the pressure. He looked taken aback. "You don't talk to, look, at or harass my client and if you do I'll screw up that smug smile on your face faster than you can run crying back to your friends at the Johnny Appleseed Law Firm!" I snapped. Everyone looked shocked. Mr. Wayne was the first to talk.

"It is called the Jeremy Apples Law Firm and it is a group of respectable lawyers, unlike yourself."

"Get your ass out of here!" I whispered. "I don't want to hear your bullshit! I'd rather listen to it from Dallas and if you ever speak to Johnny that way and use that term to describe him, I'll trash your reputation so bad that-" I wanted to finish but Wayne had already stalked off. Dallas grabbed me around the waist.

"That was amazing! How did you even think about that?" He asked me.

"Just came to mind, Dallas. Tell me something?"

"What?"

"Do we have a cease fire?"

"No." He said and the three of us walked into the courtroom together. We met up with the rest of the gang in the lobby. Johnny hugged everyone and I let them have a few minutes. Two-Bit whistled at me.

"Damn!" He said. "Dally, I might just steal you're girl!" He said and I looked coldly at him "Robyn, I must say, you look exceptionally hot today."

"My name, as of right now is Attorney Woods or Ms. Woods." I said and directed the gang to where they would sit. Johnny gripped my hand with fear as he froze.

"Come on, Johnny." I said. "We got to go."

"Robyn?" He asked.

"What's up?"

"Are you good at your job?" He asked and I smiled.

"I'd like to think so, Johnny." He nodded at me and sat down, scared out of his mind. Ponyboy and Darry were my first witnesses and they would be testifying along with Johnny today so I had put them up near Johnny and then went to take my place on the stand. The judge sat down. Judge Terry. That was her name and she was rich as hell. Social. This was going to be harder than I thought. I stood confidently and looked over at Dallas. He was picking at a nail. He was scared to.

"Can the accusers and the accused please state their name for the record?" The clerk asked.

"Liam Sheldon." A man said and he stood strait. Bob's father.

"Clarissa Sheldon." That was Bob's mother. I looked over at Johnny.

"J-Jonathan Cade." He said with a bit of a tremble, but I nodded at him and smiled.

"Can the attorneys please state their names for the record?" The clerk asked againe.

"Prosecuting Attorney at law and certified social worker, Mr. Phillip Wayne." He said and I had to bit back an eye roll. This was stating our names. Not our collage degrees and life story.

"Robyn Woods, defense attorney." I said simply and the judge nodded.

"Attorney Woods, you can give your opening statement." Judge Terry said. This was the making my blood pound. Suddenly I felt cold and I wanted to scream. I had one prepared, but it was nowhere near as good as Wayne's. I could assure you of that, without even hearing his. I took a shaky breath in and looked at the gang. Dallas' eyes met my own and he gave me a sharp nod. I wanted a smile from him, but I knew that was not going to happen.

"Do you have a opening statement written, Miss Woods?" Wayne asked coldly. Only in the Tulsa courts could someone say that to someone and get away with it.

"I do, Mr. Wayne." I snapped. "The question is not do I, the question is will you be able to counter." I quipped and cleared my throat. "During this trial you will see pictures and hear defenses that all point to Mr. Cade's guilt. You will see the autopsy photos and you will hear witnesses all coming up to tell you about Robert Sheldon and his accomplishments, but let me assure you that, Robert Sheldon is not as innocent as he seems, yet still, knowing this, none of us will try to sway you're vote in favor of involuntary manslaughter, or call anyone a liar here. Jonathan Cade killed Robert Sheldon, but only after he had been attacked, and provoked, and beaten down by him and his friends for the second time in the last year. Jonathan Cade is suffering from a severe case of post traumatic stress disorder and is not the guilty party here and we could probably cross-file for harassment and violence." It went well. Better then I expected. My words were crisp and clear and I'd prepared my statement well. I was proud. That lasted three seconds.

"Mr. Wayne, can you give your counter?" He nods. No shaky breaths. No Snappy remarks. No clearing of the throat. He just started.

"Jonathan Cade runs with the wrong crowd. I can assure you that he and Mr. Curtis had time to run before Mr. Sheldon and his group attacked them and it was a provoked attack, Mr. Cade, was it not? Were you not threatening them and cursing at them. Robert Sheldon tried to attack in self defense and Jonathan drew a blade when there was time to run." Johnny was looking at me with wide eyes and pleading with me to do something. I couldn't. It's not my fault that Wayne was prepared.

"Self defense? That's the biggest load of crap I've ever heard! Those good for nothing dirt bag Socs. Always come on our territory. Johnny did nothing' but defend himself. If you even think about-" Oh shit. Dallas. He was going to screw this up. I hadn't drunk in a day and I could feel myself shaking from withdrawal, not to mention my nerves due to the situation I was in now. I wanted to say something to him, but I knew he'd snap back with something just as unprofessional. I looked over at Johnny and fear was evident in his eyes.

"Please escort this young man out of the courtroom." Judge Terry said to security. I knew this was my chance.

"Objection, the accused is worried enough as it is. He doesn't need his only friends and arguably family being taken out. He won't be able to answer you're questions clearly if he is concerned for his friends. I'll ask you to sit down one more time, Mr. Winston and then I won't be able to control what they do to you anymore." I said and Dallas looked at me like I had a third head. I guess calling him Mr. Winston threw him off. It threw me off to.

"Accepted." Judge Terry said and nodded at Dallas, who sat down againe. "Attorney Wayne you can call your first witness to the stand."

"I am calling Mr. Jared Sheldon to the stand." He said and I knew right then that he was going for pity votes. "Mr. Sheldon lost his older brother and idol that night." Jared Sheldon stood up and my heart went out to the kid. He looked no more than ten. I hated that I'd have to cross-examine him. He looked like a china doll; breakable and void of any emotion. "Mr. Sheldon, were you their the night that your brother was murdered?"

"I was in the car. Bob told me to stay in the car."

"Did you see what happened?"

"Yes."

"What happened? I know it's hard to talk about, but what happened?" Mr. Wayne asked placing an arm on Jared's shoulder. I could feel my fists balling up.

"Well, Bob and a few guys got out of the car and the greasers started to cuss them out and they only wanted to ruff them up a bit because they were harassing our girls at the movies and then that Johnny kid pulled a blade and..." Little Jared trailed off sobbing. My heart went out to him, and I almost felt bad for the questions I had written up, but when Liam and Clarissa started to sooth their kid, I felt no sympathy because I knew that Wayne had planned it out for sympathy votes.

"It's ok, baby. He's in a better place.." Clarissa soothed.

"He loved you so much, honey." Liam said and tapped my fingers against the desk exchanging a look with Dallas. Unbelievable. I thought.

"Jared, you need to answer the questions." Wayne said in a gentle voice that I didn't know he had, as he never talked like that to my client or me.

"Johnny just stabbed him!" Jared cried. "Bob wasn't doing anything! He's my older brother and I know that he'd never hurt anyone!" Jared said. Only in a court in Tulsa is this called real evidence and not acting.

"No further questions, your honor. Miss Woods may proceed with her cross examination." He said and I looked at Judge Terry, who nodded at me. I was good at cross-examining people and I knew that I could easily get Jared to crack; the question was did I have the heart?

"Jared Sheldon, was your brother drunk during the fight?" I asked, easy way to start off.

"What does this-"

"Jared, was he drunk?"

"I don't know?" He said, it was more of a question and not a statement.

"I'll ask the questions here thank you, Mr. Sheldon. Were you with your brother the whole night?"

"Yes." Jared said, not moving out of his mother and father's grip.

"Then you'll answer. Did he or did he not consume alcohol in your presence?"

"He did, but only-"

"Was he drunk?" I asked and moved closer.

"Yes." Jared said in defeated.

"Have you seen him drunk before?"

"Yes." Jared answered.

"Now, has he ever been reckless when he got drunk?"

"I don't-"

"Yes or no, Mr. Sheldon." I snapped.

"I don't know! Stop it! My brother was a-" Jared hollered and got closer to me.

"Your honor, please ask the witness to answer my questions. This is a vital part of my case." I said, turning to Judge Terry.

"I'm so sorry, Jared, but your going to have to." Judge Terry said and I tried to bite back an eye roll.

"Jared, were you scared of him when he was drunk?" I asked and Jared nodded, faintly. "I'll need a answer." I said, coldly.

"Sometimes. He got a bit wild."

"No further questions." I stated and then turned to Judge Terry. "You're honor, this testimony proves that when Robert and his friends got drunk they were not in control, so I would not dismiss the possibility that they started something with Mr. Cade first." I finished and breathed. Not to bad, Robyn. I sat down and looked over at Johnny. It was his turn. I had decided to have him go first, so that the judge would hear his side and would not think he was making things up. "I call Jonathan Cade to the stand for a direct examination." Johnny rose and I gave him a half smile.

"Jonathan, have you ever been in trouble with the cops before?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"No, Attorney Woods."

"And you still run with what Mr. Wayne calls a 'rough crowd'?" I asked. This was going good.

"Yes." He said. I needed to drive into their heads that Johnny didn't want to hurt Bob. I needed to hit them with the fact that he was around violence his entire life and not once was he ever in trouble with the cops. I hated to ask the question, but I knew I needed to.

"How are things at home?" I spit out. Johnny looked at me and then at the gang. Darry nodded at him. He blinked five times at me and it killed. "Please tell me how are things at home, Johnny." I repeated.

"Not so good." He said.

"Want to tell me why?" I asked.

"Because my dad and mom- they- they're-they drink a lot and sometimes take it out on me." He said and I turned to Judge Terry.

"Jonathan Cade has been exposed to violence all his life and has never once had a record with the police, not so much as a fine. He never skipped school and he never once stole anything, regardless of the fact that his parents abuse him on a daily basis as well as the neighborhood he lives in." I said and then turned back to Johnny, proud of myself. "Johnny, do you drink?"

"No."

"Drugs?"

"No."

"Illegal activity with the exception of this?"

"No, Miss Woods."

"Can you tell me what happened that night?" I asked gently. Then I looked over at Wayne. If he could play rough, so could I. "I know it's hard, because your still in shock and those boys roughed you up real bad, but you need to tell me what happened, kiddo." Johnny nodded at me and Dallas smirked, rolling his eyes.

"Well, Ponyboy and I walked over to the park and-and-and then we talked and the socials came and then they came out and they were going to hurt me, like they did before, and they had Ponyboy's head underwater, I had to stab him! I was so scared, Miss Woods. I didn't mean to hurt him. He grabbed me to, though, and then I just pulled out my blade and did it!" He said, stopping a few times to sob. I hadn't told him too, but in all fairness, I probably would have if I'd thought off it.

"So, Johnny, someone grabbed Ponyboy first?"

"Yes and they had his head underwater."

"Was Bob attacking you?"

"He was, Miss Woods, like he did before."

"So, you only pulled the blade in self defense?"

"Yes."

"No further questions, your honor." I said and sat back down, trying to make eye contact with Johnny, but he wouldn't look me in the eyes. Wayne stepped up for his cross exam.

"Jonathan Cade, can you tell me the threat that you initiated to Mr. Sheldon?" I looked back. Johnny looked confused.

"I didn't-"

"Did you not tell them to leave your territory?"

"Yes, but-" Johnny started. I could tell he was getting riled up. I knew he was going to start to cry.

"Objection!" I said, standing. Then a bit back a smile. "Territory? Really? Gang territory is not a valuable excuse."

"Overruled. Go on, Mr. Wayne, please speak to us in a more professional manner, Miss Woods." Judge Terry said and my jaw dropped. I was going to say something back but then I remembered. This was not a jury decided case. She was the only one deciding and she already hated us. Hated me. Hated greasers in general. A prejudice bitch.

"Now, Johnny, you and Ponyboy could have run?" I hadn't prepped him for this. I was nice. I shouldn't have tried to be his friend. Now he was going to die because I was busy trying to make friends with him.

"No, we-"

"Yes or no. Ponyboy's on track and you look like a fast runner. Are you?"

"Yes, but-" Johnny started and then, distressed turned to me. I mouth 'go with it and don't fight him' and Johnny nodded and me. "Yes, we had time to run." Johnny said and looked down.

"Bullshit!" Dallas screamed and stood up. I looked over. "Shut your mouth, you slime bag asshole! You should have herd the shit he was saying to Miss Woods outside of the court! He's a good for nothing-" A man grabbed Dallas' shoulder and escorted him out. Dallas was screaming the entire time. I closed my eyes. We were not doing well anymore.

"As I was saying." Mr. Wayne stated looking at me. "Now, Jonathan, do you carry a blade?"

"Yes." Johnny said.

"Do you carry this blade, because maybe Robert beat you up a month before hand and you wanted revenge?"

"No! I carry it for self defense-"

"Because Robert beat you up and you think he'll do it againe. Did you not say that you would kill anyone who tried to hurt you againe?"

"Yes, Mr. Wayne." Johnny said, clearly defeated and I was only happy that Dallas wasn't here to see it because it broke my heart.

"No further questions, your honor."

"Court is adjourned for today. Please state the names of your witnesses for tomorrow." Judge Terry said and I sighed.

"Ponyboy Curtis." I said and Mr. Wayne stated that he was going to bring in David Young, the one who tried to drown Ponyboy. Only here could he do that and still make a good case. I sighed and walked out of the court. The police came to bring Johnny back to jail and everyone else got in the cars. Dallas drove back to Buck's in silence.

"How did we do today?" Dallas asked and I shook my head.

"Honestly? We got some strong points in, but overall, horrible."

"I screwed up today real bad, Ginger." He said and I nodded.

"So did I."

"Johnny's going to get it now?" He asked and I shook my head. "We still have two days left. We have a chance and tomorrow he's brining n David Young. I can get some good points in on him."

"God damn it!" Dallas screamed and hit the wheel. I leaned back. "How can they treat us like that?" He yelled.

"Dallas-"

"No, you listen, Woods! They treated you like shit! They talked to you like you were trash right out of the gutter and the way they talked to Johnny was just horrible and then did you see them drag me out like I was-"

"IT'S LAW GET USED TO IT, DALLAS!" I screamed. "That's what they teach us to do in school and some of us are better than others, like Wayne, but I tried my hardest today, Dallas, and that's all I can do! WE HAVE A JOB! Did you see the little boy's face when I did my cross exam! It killed him and ME but that's what I do for a living and you need to shut up and not talk or you can't come tomorrow because I wasn't the only one who acted STUPID!" I screamed, in tears now. Dallas was silent the entire ride back. Dallas stocked off when we got their and I had every intention of going in taking four aspirin with a shot of Vodka but when we walked through the door I felt a arm close around my wrist. I looked up into the face of a hulking man. He had a buzz cut and looked like he just got out of jail.

"You mess with my girl last night?" He asked and I shook my head, scared shitless. "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION, BITCH!" He screamed in my face. I wanted to piss myself.

"No!" I squeaked. "I swear I didn't mess with anyone!"

"Sylvia Tanner? You know her? She says that you-" He had me pinned against the wall now and I was trying not to look at him. I could have started to yell at him. I could have done what I did to Dally when we first met, but this wasn't the same. I knew my life was in danger.

"We talked and we fought a bit but I didn't mess with her I swear!" I hollered and some people were starting to look over.

"Liar!" He screamed. "I should beat the tar outta you right now!" He yelled in my face. I noticed he had a tattoo. It was a snake that was creeping up his face. I recognized him as Patrick, Sylvia's new boyfriend. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU RIGHT WHERE YOU STAND!" He barked. I couldn't think. I couldn't move. I wanted to die right then and their.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Patrick." I herd a voice say. My eyes were clenched tightly closed and I didn't register anything.

"And why the hell not, Winston, you jackass!"

"Because first one to make a move on her answers to me. Isn't that reason enough, Patrick?" I heard Dallas ask. The pressure on my wrist was released and I clutched it gingerly. "Come here, Woods." Dallas snapped and I walked over to him, now everyone was watching. He gave Patrick a death glair and together, Dallas and I walked upstairs.

" Did he break anything?" Dallas asked casually. I shook my head. "You ok?" He asked and I nodded. "He's a jackass and he's tough to, but no one around these parts messes with me." Dallas said and I smiled Weakley at him.

" Listen, Dallas, about what I said in the car-"

"You were messed up. I won't say don't sweat it, but relax for now. I'll pick and chose my battles with you, doll." He said and I thanked him and lay down on the bed. He looked over at me, but I didn't make eye contact.

"I forgot how dangerous it was during the night..." I started. "I'm sorry if I caused you trouble." I said and Dallas shrugged and smiled a bit.

"Shoot, Ginger! It aint any trouble! You just found me some action for the night!" He said and sat down next to me. "You sure you're ok? You look a bit shaken up."

"I am." I said. "That's only happened to me once before and I was in elementary school."

"Get used to it if you live here." Dallas said.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to it..."

"Why didn't you scream or sumthing? He asked me. "I mean if ya couldn't deck it to him why didn't ya scream for me?"

"I don't know, Dallas... You were pissed off and..." I started, but I did know. I didn't want a fight. I didn't want him to see me weak because right now with the two of us? We were on equal footing and I couldn't afford to have that switched up on me too.

"Next time? Don't wait, doll. Scream for someone, if not me, someone." I nodded. He started to walk out and I lay down. I thought about life in Tulsa. It was like a spiders web. Once you were tangled up in it you couldn't get out. It was damn near impossible. I wanted to feel hate, but really, I didn't. I only felt pity and anger towards Patrick and the Cade parents, because really, we were all the same. Pray to the spiders and messed up people in screwed up situations trying to survive without the upper hand.


	10. Things I'd Never Get to Do

We didn't get to Ponyboy and Darry like I had planned. Maybe that would have helped my case a little. I thought bitterly and got up. Dallas was already downstairs, passed out drunk with some girl. I desperately tried not to be jealous. I really did, because I had work to do today and everyone was counting on me. I turned around to walk out the Curtis place. Five in the morning. I hadn't been getting sleep. Pictures of electric chairs and of Johnny Cade filled my mind. I could hear haunting screams and I could smell blood. I'd wake up breathing heavy and my head aching. I knocked on the Curtis door and when no one answered I opened it. Yelling could be herd from two blocks over. "Don't tell me what to do, Darry!"

"Maybe if you used your head and thought I wouldn't have to!"

"I do think! I thought when I was talking to Miss Woods! I thought when Johnny got jumped!" Darry and Pony were fighting. I burst through the unlocked door.

"Stop it! Both of you!" I snapped and laid my bag down. I was still in yesterday's clothing, as I didn't bring anything to wear to bed. "Do you both not realize that you will be going on trial today! Not only will you be testifying for your best friend, Johnny, you will be asked questions about your home life and is this what your going to tell them?" I snapped and Darry looked at me and then back at Pony.

"I need to cool off. Robyn, you can get ready here. Ponyboy, go get changed and that hair better be slicked back." I sighed and walked into the bathroom to see the mirror. Sodapop was shaving.

"Hey, Miss Woods." He said and he didn't seem bright and perky like usual.

"Hey, Sodapop. What's up?" I asked, taking out some foundation and dusting it all across my face. He groaned and leaned back into the wall.

"They're always fighting like this." He said. "I tell them to stop but they never listen." I nodded sympathetically. "I don't know if Darry and Pony can do it today." He said and I slung an arm around his shoulder, which was becoming my signature gesture.

"Sodapop, I know how you feel." I said and the bathroom door slammed open.

"Ya walk all the way over here?" A familiar voice asked. I removed my arm from Soda's shoulder and stood up.

"Yes."

"We got to go get Johnny in half a hour hurry your ass up!" Dallas snapped and I sighed, taking the lipstick out and coating it thick on my lips so that they were a deep crimson. Soda started to comb out his gold hair and Dallas walked out. I got in the car and we met Johnny at the jail. I unlocked the cell and Johnny followed me out of the station.

"Today you don't need to say anything." I said. You don't need to say anything tomorrow either. We're done tomorrow and I just want you to sit there and if Wayne says ANYTHING to you IGNORE HIM. Do you understand me, Johnny?" I asked, kneeling down to his level. He nodded.

"Miss Woods, will you be angry if I tell you something?" He asked. I rubbed my neck.

"Geez, kiddo, I guess it depends on what you have to say."

"Mr. Wayne stopped in to see me yesterday." Johnny said. My eyes bulged. What the hell?

"What did he say, baby?" I asked. Johnny started to sob. He collapsed on the ground crying. I'd seen him cry before. He was so weak and so innocent, but somehow this was different.

"Miss Woods-" He cried and I stood agape. I had no idea what to do. I did the only thing natural, after much hesitation. I hugged him close and rubbed his back.

"Oh, honey, you have to tell me what he said." I begged.

"I can't!" He cried. I was going to kill Wayne when we got the court today. I was going to skin him alive and shove his hundred-dollar briefcase up his ass if he said anything to Johnny.

"Come on, sweetie." I coaxed gently.

"He-he-he-he told me that they didn't care! He just said that you only wanted to help me because you needed money! That's not true is it, Miss Woods?" Johnny asked me. I brushed some of the hair from his eyes. He looked younger then sixteen.

"Oh, baby, we care and of course I'm not here for the money! I'm doing the case for free! I'm here because I care." I soothed and helped him stand. Johnny, who had calmed down a bit, got in the car. It was a silent drive except for Johnny and Dallas whispering in the back. We pulled up and I threw the keys to Dallas.

"Where are you going?" Johnny asked. I turned to Dallas and Johnny.

"In to shove his million dollar shoes up his plastically altered ass." I snapped and walked in. Wayne was chatting with another lawyer. I walked over and started tapping my fingers on the counter. They were painted with red nail polish that I had found in the room that Buck rented out. Blood red nail polish. Mr. Wayne's blood. I thought ruefully and Mr. Wayne turned to me.

"Miss Woods! How wonderful to see you. You did a-"

"Cut the crap, Wayne." I snapped and he turned to his partner.

"This is the lawyer doing the murder trial." He drawled. "She's ever so sweet. We'll try to-"

"Look, asshole, I don't know what makes you think that you have the rights to screw with my client's but I could have gone a lot harder on Jared yesterday. Maybe you should look at Johnny from-" I said, my voice getting louder.

"Miss Woods visiting someone in jail is strictly professional. Living with one of your clients =, however, is not."

" I'm a independent lawyer. I'm not part of a firm, what I do on my own time and where I stay doesn't matter. What does matter is what a jerk you're being to my client! Just leave him alone! He's a sixteen year old boy!" I screamed.

"What? Oh, my dear, you want me to leave him alone?" He asked, laughing at me like I was an inferior.

"Yes!" I hollered, but it was to late.

"Judge Terry!" Mr. Wayne exclaimed and walked over to where the woman was standing. I clenched my fists and walked into the courtroom.

"How did it go?" Johnny asked. Dallas was waiting, already seated on the bench.

"Horrible." I snapped. "I freaking hate the god damn asshole!" I snapped and then Johnny and I walked into the court. Terry was soon seated and I was still radiating angry heat.

"Mr. Wayne, you may call up your first witness." Terry said smiling at Wayne. Puke your guts out fest. I thought.

"I'll call Mr. David Young to the stand." He said and the young man stood. He was cute. Really attractive and clean. I'm not going to lie; I could see why they were favored. Not justifying it, but I can see why. He was dressed in a full on suit and tie. His green eyes sparkled and his blonde hair fell just a bit over his eyes. "David, were you their the night your best friend was killed?" I snorted. Was he going to start to sob too?

"I was. Bob didn't do anything wrong."

"Did anyone try to hurt Jonathan Cade?"

"Bob kicked him around a bit, but nothing worthy of the loss of a human life." David said. I'd give it to him so bad. He deserved it to. How can he stand up there and say that?

"So when Johnny pulled a blade did Bob have one?"

"No, Mr. Wayne. He did not."

"Did he pull one after Johnny did?"

"Yes, in self defense." David said and I balled my fists. I was going to cream him.

"Now did you grab Ponyboy Curtis?"

"Yes, but we were only going to cuss him out a bit."

"Did you hurt him?"

"Againe, Mr. Wayne, only a little."

"You just cussed him out a bit."

"Of course. You know what they say; boys will be boys. We were just trying to show them not to pick up our girl. You know how much Bob loved Cherry."

"No further questions, your honor." Wayne said. I got up.

"Jared, you a good boy?"

"I'd like to think so."

"That's not a answer. Do you consider yourself to be a good kid?" I asked againe.

"Yes."

"Good enough to do all of Bob's dirty work?"

"Excuse me, Miss Woods?"

" You heard the question." I snapped.

"I don't understand the question." He stated coldly looking me in the eye. Challenging me to beat him. Challenging me to win.

"A month ago Jonathan Cade took a beating by your friends. Who did the beatings?"

"This is completely out of line-"

"You asked me to clarify the question and I did. Who did the beatings?" "Me and Bob."

"Ok, now let me ask you. Is Jonathan the first greaser you jumped?"

"Mr. Wayne-"

"Is he?"

"No."

"Who does the dirty work for Bob when you jump others?"

"Me." He said and I turned to Judge Terry.

"Yet you've never been arrested?" I asked innocently.

"No."

"Is it because you have all the advantages in society?" I asked and Wayne was glairing at me. A surefire sign I was doing well.

"Yes, but that's-"

"I didn't ask why. What's your answer?"

"Yes."

"Have greasers ever taken time and a sentence for something you did?"

"Yes."

"Now, back to that night. Did you grab Ponyboy Curtis?"

"Yes, but he's a filthy little greaser!" Out burst. I thought. Good for my case.

"That's not what I asked. Right now I don't care. I want to know did you or did you not grab Ponyboy?"

"I did."

"And you dunked his head underwater?"

"Yes."

"So three more seconds of his head underwater and you might be here instead of Johnny."

"Not true!"

"Would you to like me to try to cross file on behalf of Johnny Cade, Ponyboy Curtis, and the other greasers you hurt in your life?" I asked and sat back. I had this in a bag. He was worked up and angry.

"No! I mean that-"

"So you admit to it?"

"Yes."

"Is Bob your friend?" I asked. He nodded. "Do you care about him?"

"Like my own brother."

"Now, I have a question for Mr. Daryl Curtis. I call Mr. Curtis to the stand briefly." I said and Darry stood.

"A month ago Johnny was jumped by the socials. What did you do?"

"Brought him back to our place."

"If something happened to Johnny would you feel at blame?" I asked, Darry answered, just like we practiced.

"Yes. We love the kid like our own brother and when he got jumped we all felt horrible. Dallas brought him back to his place and when he was patched up we all stayed at my house. Soda and Steve took so much time off of work. I couldn't afford to, but every night I stayed awake with the kid."

"Now, let me ask, if Johnny was stabbed by the socials at two thirty in a public park, would you leave him to die?"

"No, of course not!"

"What would you do?"

"Bring him back to my place and see if he was alright."

"Thank you, Daryl. Is that you did, Mr. Young?" I asked and he slammed a fist down on the counter.

"No! We were drunk and scared! You know how we get when we're drunk!"

"No further questions, your honor." I said and shut my notes, sitting down, but I knew that whatever I did it would never be enough. I could nail every cross and my witnesses could give beautiful directs exams; it would never be enough to rise above social classes.

"Attorney Woods, you can call a witness to the stand." Judge Terry said and I nodded at Ponyboy.

"Mr. Ponyboy Curtis." I said and ho rose. "Were you their that night?"

"Yes, Attorney Woods. I was." He said. It took me aback. I'd never seen him with such security or strength. I quickly gained composure.

"Tell me what happened." I commanded and he started. Practice paid off.

"Well, Darry and I got into a fight and I went to get Johnny, who was sleeping in the lot." He paused, like I told him to.

"Why was he staying in the lot?"

"Because his parents knock him around real bad."

"Keep going." I urged and he did.

"We were walking in the park and the socials started to drive up. David grabbed me and dunked my head underwater."

"So he grabbed you before anything happened?" I asked.

"Yes."

" Now, let me ask you, did they cuss you out?"

"Yes, Miss Woods. They called us white trash."

"Objection! Your honor, this is leading and I wish for his testimony to be sustained."

"Accepted. Miss Woods, You're done." I looked around. That was ridiculous.

"Your honor, I-"

"I said your witness has been excused." I nodded at Ponyboy to sit. Wayne was just pissed because we had a good testimony and he didn't.

"Court adjourned for today. Please state the names of your witnesses tomorrow."

"Cherry Valance and Keith Mathews." I said and turned to face Wayne.

"Randall Anderson and Alexandra and Michael Cade." My mouth dropped open. His own parents. His own freaking parents.

"Your honor-"

"I've had enough, Miss Woods!" Terry snapped. I looked at the clock. Late. Terry probably had some social get together to go to where they'd sip coffee and cocktails and think about gold and new movies. We all walked out and I stormed to the car. Dallas got in with Ponyboy, who was being driven home by Dallas, as Darry had a job to get to and Soda and Steve needed to take a late shift. I could tell Dallas was pissed to. The police had come t take Johnny back to the cell and I looked at Dallas. I can't fight with him anymore. I thought.

"Dallas, I'll walk."

"Get in the car, Woods." He snapped. "I don't want to ask againe, you freaking bitch!" He yelled and I turned to him. Pony was shrinking down.

"Just drive! I want to walk! I'll be back at the Curtis place. We can all sleep there." I hollered and he cursed at me some more.

"Get in the god damn car, you stupid slut! You're going to get yourself killed walking the streets alone! Some asshole's going to take you for a stripper and try to get lucky!" He hollered and at first I thought that he was joking, but when I realized how serious he was I got in and we drove. When I got out of the car the first thing I did was make sure Ponyboy was in bed. It was late and Ponyboy, Dallas, and me were the only ones in the house. I knew that everyone would be back close to three in the morning, except for Two-Bit who I had told to get sleep. Dallas walked over to the fridge and popped open a beer. I rolled my head back. It was killing and I had started shaking.

"Dallas, grab me one." I asked and he rolled his eyes.

"Shut your trap." He snapped, but after looking at me passed me a beer. "Just one and I'm driving on the way home." I took the beer and downed it. Dallas slammed the bottle down on the table. "How can they?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I've seen it before."

"What? Parents against their own kids?"

"Yah." I responded, taking another beer from the case. I handed it to Dallas. "Open it for me?" I asked and he sighed. We were both to worked up to do anything else. He cracked it open and I gulped at it. Quite soon bottles and cans littered the floor.

"Iz jus not right, Robyn!" Dallas said, his speech was slurred. "Even afta' the socials beat 'im up reeeeal bad they still kicked the shit oudda him!"

"Dally, I wish I knew why people are such freakin-" Dallas cut me off.

"You know if we lose iz your fault." He snapped. I looked up, drunk or not that hurt.

"Not all, Wayne 'az all the advantages. Terry looooooves him! Did you see them talking!" I asked.

"No, it is your fault. You need to put people up and-and-and-" Dallas started, but threw a bottle across the room. "GOD DAMN IT!" He hollered, standing up.

"Dallas, you need to-"

"No, tomorrow, you need to give it to his parents. You need to cream them worse then you did David. Make them look lie idiot. Make them cry." He said, taking my shoulders.

"Dallas, I'll do the job and no more." I slurred, trying to stand, unsuccessfully.

"What do you mean 'you'll only do the job?'" He asked me.

"I mean 'dat when I go in tomorrow I'm not sayin' shit that is going to get me to lose this god damn case. If that means keepin' my cool with the Cade parents, then I'll do it." I said and Dallas looked at me.

"No, No, NO, NO!" He screamed, smashing another bottle and then knocking books and magazines off of the table. I stood up and grabbed his shoulders. He was breathing heavy and my makeup was running.

"Dallas, calm down!" I yelled. "For god's sake you need to control your temper, god damnit!"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! YOU'RE SUCH A BITCH! Thaz all your good for! Lookin' at! It IZ your fault if we lose and I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!" He yelled. I was drunk. Scared and drunk.

"THEN YOU'LL NEVER GET SOME!" I screamed and started to sob. "I try everything for you! How can you talk that way to me! Just because-"

"Get out of this house!" He screamed. "And this state, and this country, and never come back! I hope you die alone in the gutter and I hope next time you decided to drink so much you black out, I hope you do it in your own vomit and die!" He screamed.

"You know what, Dallas Winston?" I hollered. "I wish I never came here! I wish that I just stayed in Boston and kept my job! I wish I never saw that god damn newspaper!" I screamed and stumbled out of the house, taking a bottle of beer with me. I walked down the street and drank the beer. If Dallas wanted to be a jerk, that wasn't my problem. I thought. Let him have Sylvia. Let him have any random hooker because I hate him. I thought bitterly and fell of the sidewalk and onto the wet street. Rain had started to come down and I felt sick as hell. I'll head back to Buck's. I thought and prepared to collect myself when a car came screeching down the street. I hauled myself up onto the sidewalk and lay their breathing as the car doubled around and skidded to a halt next to me. I was still on the ground when the driver got out. Randy. I knew him as the boy who would go on tomorrow. David got out the other side.

"Well, look what we have here!" Randy exclaimed and pulled me up. I stumbled backwards.

"D-D-D-Don't you touch me, bastards!" I slurred and they both laughed a cold laugh. Randy pushed me and I toppled over into David.

"Damn! She shouldn't been a lawyer! She's got-"

"Leave me the hell alone!" I yelled in the most intimidating voice I could muster. David delivered a swift punch to my stomach. It knocked the wind out of me.

"Not as touch as she thinks she is! God damn Boston lawyer." Rand taunted and kicked me down. I was on the ground now; to drunk and shaken to get up. I felt the blows being delivered to my body and I finally after a bit of a struggle I was able to get myself up. David grabbed the sleeve of my shirt and thinking fast, I stripped it off, getting a couple of steps. Randy grabbed me and I gasped as I felt a sharp object impale my stomach. I smelt alcohol on someone and it wasn't me. They were drunk and there was no way I was getting out of this alive.

"I'd love to see what those greasers do tomorrow without a lawyer!" David snapped.

"Did ya' kill her?" Another voice asked. Jared. I thought.

"Nah, kiddo, just ruffed her up a bit. Taught her not to mess with us, socials. She deserved it all. She had it coming." David said and I could hear the revving of the engine. I was gasping for air and I felt my lungs starting to fail me. A searing pain was shooting through my stomach and I and hit my head pretty hard to. Breath, Robyn, just breathe. I told myself, but I could feel my breath coming short. No one would come looking for me. I thought. It's over and done for. If they did come. They'd be to late. I thought and grimaced with pain as I thought about what a pathetic fight I put up. It was lame. I thought about the things that I still didn't do. Get Johnny out of this shithole, tell Dallas I liked him, and make up with my mother were only the top three. That'll never happen anymore. I told myself bitterly and then without a fight, passed out in the gutter.


	11. Ponyboy's POV: Diffrent Light

Ponyboy's Pont of View

I knew Dallas liked to fight, but I really wished that he and Miss Woods could get along. Not just because they liked each other, but also because when they fought it made my head hurt. Miss Woods can yell really loud and Dallas cusses her out a lot. I mean a lot. When we heard that Johnny's parents would be testifying against him Dallas got real mad. We drove home and I knew that he and Miss Woods were going to fight.

"No, it is your fault. You need to put people up and-and-and-GOD DAMN IT!" I could hear Dallas yell. I wished that Sodapop would hurry home. Sometimes when Dallas got like this I was scared of him.

"Dallas, you need to-" Miss Woods started. Then I knew that Miss Woods and Dallas were both the same. They both liked to yell at people and make trouble. I herd the door slam.

"Shit!" Dallas swore and I herd a bottle shatter.

"Soda, come home." I whispered and I took a really deep breath and I closed my eyes, thinking about my mom and dad. I didn't know how long it had been when a voice awoke me.

"Get up." I herd the voice snap. My eyes drifted open and someone had thrown all of the blankets off of me. Dallas. He proceeded to open up all the windows, due to the fact that it was cold and wet. "Up now." He growled.

"Shoot, Dally. What time is it?"

"I don't care. Get your ass out of bed, NOW."

"Dallas, what's the matter?" I asked. He raised his hands in exasperation. I knew I was pushing t with him.

"Ponyboy, get out of bed before I haul your ass out." He hissed and I rose to my feet. "Get clothing on. We're going out."

"Dally, what's going on?"

"I got into a fight with that damn lawyer."

" Big surprise their." I snapped. I probably shouldn't have said that to Dallas Winston, because he never took crap from no one.

"Get your ass up and get dressed."

"What happened?" I asked as I pulled on a shirt. Dallas shook his head and sipped the beer.

"Woods and I got into a fight. She stormed out and it's been three hours." Dallas said and I pulled a jacket on.

"Maybe she went back to Buck's or to a friend's house." I said and Dallas shook his head.

"She's a bitch but she's no idiot. She'd know that the streets were dangerous. She went out to buy, guess what, booze."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because she was loaded as hell when she left." I grabbed my jacket and got into the car. Dallas didn't seem worried and that made me a little angry. He drove up to Buck's and walked in, with me in tow. Darry was going to be angry. "Buck!" He screamed. "Was Woods in here?"

"How should I know, Winston? Mind your own drunk broads."

"She's a looker and she's been staying here for a week now. It's a easy question, you jackass, was she or was she not in here tonight?"

"I didn't see her! Ok?" He said, fear evident in his voice. I wondered why he was scared of Dallas. I tried to put a finger on just what made Dallas so intimidating. I finally decided that it was the eyes. They made you want to just curl up and die. Dallas and I got back into the car.

"Dally?" I asked him.

"What?" He snapped. I could tell he was still slightly drunk.

"Why do you care what happens to Miss Woods?" I squeaked. I didn't expect an honest answer.

"Because if she's lyin' in some alleyway, buzzed and knocked up by some asshole then I don't get no more free tickets into the strip club." He snapped at me, and then quickly added. "But if you tell Darry I'm tellin' you 'bout strip clubs and being buzzed I'll beat the tar outta' you."

"I won't tell him, Dallas." I said and we drove longer. "But I know that's not why." I said and Dallas turned to me, glairing. I shut my trap.

"No, it's not. If she can't defend Johnny then we have no one." He snapped and we started back to our house, after checking the DX station and another liquor store. Then it hit me. Johnny's name provoked a thought in my mind that lingered there. I thought of Johnny and of Steve and Two-Bit and of me. Those were the instances that stuck out at me. The people who went places alone most. We all went off by ourselves and we all paid for it.

"Dally?" I started. "What if she'd dead?" I asked.

"Then that'd be one less problem for me." He snapped and I started to think more. It made sense and I didn't want to believe it.

"No, Dally, really. She did ok today in court and these are the same people who jumped Johnny." I warned and Dallas looked at me.

"Get to your point fast. I need to take a piss."

"I think Miss Woods got jumped." I spit out. Dallas rolled his eyes, but I can tell that I introduced a new idea into his head.

"I think you're a idiot." He snaps at me and starts to drive.

"No, Dallas, think of it." I said and he stopped the car. "She 's the perfect target. They got a grudge with her, they NEVER stay in on a Saturday night, she was drunk, and she can't fight to save her life." I said and Dallas swore.

"Shit! Where da ya think she was headed?"

"What did she say to you before she left?" I asked. I was desperate. I didn't just need to find her because she helped us a lot. I needed to find her for Johnny.

" She told me that...Oh shit-oh crap- god damn it..." Dallas swore and started the car.

"What?" I asked.

"She said she wanted back to Boston." Dallas said, already driving.

"Where is she?"

"The station. On the socials end. The have flights right to Boston airport." Dallas said and stepped on the gas.

"Drive slower. Maybe she didn't make it to the station." I said and Dallas obeyed. We drove around the are for ten minutes until Dallas stopped the car in front of a pay phone.

"You got a quarter, Ponyboy?" He asked me and I nodded, passing him one. He stuck it in and dialed. "Hey, Sheppard. It's Dallas...ya...I don't know who slashed the tires...come on I need help!..." He said and then Dallas bit his lip. "Yah...My girl was headed for the socials end of town and she's bee gone for some time. I think something happened..." He said. "Ok, thanks, man...I owe you one...Great...Call the Curtis place if you find her...yah...the red head I was talking to you about...Yah, you seen her 'round Buck's...great...later, man." Dallas said and hung the phone up and dragged me over to the car. He looked pissed now.

"Dally?" I asked.

"What?"

"Why did you tell Tim that Miss Woods was your girl?" I asked. Not the best move on my part. I probably should have waited, or not asked at all.

"Because Tim's a jackass and he aint as smart as he thinks he is, Pony. He don't understand jack squat about what Miss Woods is like." Dallas said and drove around a little more. I looked out the window and it wasn't until I saw a store. It was a shabby little store. Shabby for a social store.

"Hey, Dallas, pull over." I said and Dallas shook his head.

"Now way, Ponyboy. I need to get the idiot's ass back their and I need her ready to shove Johnny's parent's shit up their ass." He snapped, but I could tell there was more to it then that. I didn't push the issue though.

"Dallas, stop the car." I said. "Miss Woods has been drinking all her life when things got hard. This was probably the only store she could afford. This was the perfect time!" I hissed and Dallas sighed. He stopped the car and I ran out, to the side of the store. Well, maybe I should be a detective when I grow up because I was right. Miss Woods lay on the street, not moving. I couldn't see well but I could see that she was lying in a pool of crimson blood. Dallas came running over.

"Oh shit..." He swore and leaned down to check her pulse. "She's still breathing, come on, Ponyboy, we need to get her back to Buck's. I'ma take care of her there." He said and turned her over. The only thing that really looked bad was her stomach and her left arm. A deep gash ran along her arm and her stomach was black and blue. Dark circles formed around a near obvious crack or break in her ribs.

"Dallas, no!" I said. "We should bring her to a hospital."

"Guess what, Ponyboy?" H screamed. "If we bring her to a hospital we have to deal with legal shit and we have enough of that!" He screamed. Dallas had a point, but Miss Woods needed help.

"Then we'll bring her back to my house." I said firmly.

"What? No!" Dallas yelled.

"Dallas, come on, Darry should be back from work and he can help her! If we bring her back to Buck's shell die!" I yelled. Yelling at Dallas Winston? That was stupid, but I kept going. "I don't know if you really only like her for her ass and her boobs like you tell us you do or if you just need her for Johnny or maybe, just maybe, you really like her! I don't know, Dally, but if she dies and you bring her to Buck's it's on you!" I snapped and immediately clenched my hand over my mouth. Dallas flipped me off.

"You are such a little shit!" He yelled.

"And you're going to cause two deaths! Johnny's and Miss Woods'!" I said, yelling braver than I had ever been in my entire life. Dallas looked at the car and then at me.

"Fine!" He yelled. "Let's do what the fourteen year old wants! Let's all listen to the idiot of the group!" He yelled, but I didn't care. He was doing what I asked him to and that's all that mattered. He lifted Miss Woods up and together Dally and I walked to the car. When we arrived at my house Darry was pacing. I ran inside.

"Where were you we already had this talk god knows how many times!" He scream and when Dallas entered Darry started on him to. "And Dallas, you should know better I- Oh, god, what happened to her?"

"She got jumped."

"Is she dead?" Darry asked. I shook my head and Darry went in to get some first aid. Dallas laid her on the chair and I stood back as Darry wrapped her stomach in gauze and bandaged her arm. The room smelt like alcohol, cigarettes, and blood. I felt sick.

"Soda?" I asked, tugging on my brother's arm. He had just walked in. "I'm going to go get some air." Then without waiting for a response I walked out into the yard. I sat down on the steps and looked at the stars. I remembered my mother telling me to always shoot for the moon, but even if you missed you'd land among the stars. I always thought that was a beautiful quote.

"Ponyboy?" Darry asked and I turned around.

"What do you want?" I snapped and Darry sat down next to me.

"She's fine. She's just a bit banged up." I snorted. Did Darry think I was stupid?

"And you left her alone in their with drunk as hell Dallas Winston?" I snapped and Darry smiled a bit.

"Dal won't try anything with Soda their." Darry said and sighed. "Pony, can you tell me what happened?" He asked and I nodded.

"Dallas and I went looking for her because Dallas said that he needed her for tomorrow. We found her and Dallas wanted to take her back to Buck's but I started to yell and he was going to hit me but he didn't and..." I told Darry the rest of the story. He just sat and listened, looking up at the stars. Finally I finished at their was silence.

"That was real brave of you, Ponyboy." Darry said. I shrugged. "I know how Dallas gets and I can only imagine."

"He was yelling' at me, Darry." I said.

"Ponyboy, what you did today was good."

"Is she going to be ok for tomorrow?" I asked and Darry nodded.

"She's already awake. Dazed, but awake." Darry said, putting an arm around me.

" She's awake and you left her with Dally?" I asked, just wondering why the door hadn't been broken down or the reason that we didn't hear yelling.

"Darry, I'm sorry." I said. "Of I'd never left then none of this would have happened and-"

"It's my fault to, kid brother." He said and I leaned into his arm, shaking. "I shouldn't have hit you. I love you, Ponyboy." He said and I hugged him.

"I love you too, Darry. I'm sorry." I said and for once. I knew I meant what I said to my brother. It was a hard time, but we needed to stay strong for Soda and for mom and dad and for the entire gang. We needed to stick together. Darry got up.

"I'm going to go out and see if Steve wants to stay with us tonight." He said. "Soda told me that he and his dad had a fight."

"Ok. Can I come?" I asked and Darry shook his head.

"Stay here. I don't want you out right now. Make sure Dally gives her a break will you, little brother?" He asked and I nodded, happy to have a job to do. Darry got in the car and drove away. That night I saw something different. I felt something different for my brother. I loved him. I loved Darry just as much as mom and dad and tough times made us a closer family. I walked in and Miss Woods was trying to go over some notes. Darry was right. She was looking better. Dallas was sitting next to her twirling some of her hair and she was trying to ignore it. I smiled a bit. I hoped that she would see that Dallas liked her, but that wasn't going to happen and part of me was really sad, but another part of me was happy. Maybe because it was the only thing that would never change and I needed a constant and right now that was Miss Woods and Dallas. Everything else in my life seemed still a little uncertain and I wished with all my heart that Miss Woods would win for us and then everything can go back to normal.


	12. Electricity

I was writing notes for my direct examination of Cherry Valance, but I wasn't thinking about Cherry or even Dallas or Johnny, who had needed to be comforted for a whole hour after the ordeal with his ass hole parents testifying against him. Dallas took care of that and the entire time I was thinking about Benjamin Franklin and Thomas Edison. Electricity and what connects with what. I'm still thinking about it. I have been all day and I don't plan to stop. Why didn't my parents connect? Why didn't Johnny's? Why did I connect with alcohol? Why did Dallas and Johnny? And did I connect with anyone?

"It was a stupid thing to do." Dallas said and I looked up, he broke my revere and I was angry.

"You know what else was stupid? Letting me drink to the point of not being able to function." I snapped back and laid my notes down, looking at him. There was that look againe. That of pure hatred that made me squirms.

"Robyn, come on, you know that one way or another you would have gotten the beer." He said and I stood up.

"That not true! I'm just as smart as you are!" I yelled and Dallas stood up with me. "I mean I have my fair share of problem, Dallas Winston, but do you think that I'm an idiot!"

"No I don't, Robyn, that's why I' was worried for you because your a impulsive little bitch but-"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP, DALLAS! I DON'T KNOW WHAT KIND OF SICK GAME YOUR PLAYING WITH MY HEAD BUT YOU BETTER JUST-" I was going to yell more. I wasn't done with that asshole, but I felt my lips being closed and something pressed against them my heart started to beat faster and I knew what it felt like to be Ben Franklin and run with the kite through the rain. Electrifying. I would love to say I pushed him away but I didn't. He wrapped an arm around my waist and I could feel my heart beating like it was going to burst out of my chest. I want to say that I pushed him away and started to yell but in all truth I put an arm around his neck and leaned in farther, kissing him. I don't honestly know how long it was, but I remembered what Mr. Wayne had said to me and I remembered what happened when you mixed electricity with sparks. You got a roaring fire that spiraled out of control and burned down a building, killing innocents. I pushed him away and turned my head down before I could have any second thoughts.

"Oh, Ginger, that was the hottest-" He started, his entire yelling demure gone within the second.

"No." I said and turned away running my hands through my hair. "Dallas, no. That's not-"

"Hey, hey, hey, look at me." He said and tired to push my head up againe, but pulled away and stumbled.

"Dallas, I don't see you-" I started and I knew that he only wanted to get lucky.

"Yes you do!" He yelled. "You think your to good for me but god damn it, you do, Robyn Woods!" He grabbed my shoulders and I was breathing heavily.

"Dallas-" I snapped but he leaned in and we kissed for the second time. This time my shock was short lived and I pushed away.

"YOU-FREAKING-BASTARD!" I screamed and he rolled his eyes. At this time Darry and Steve walked in. I walked over to Darry; still shaking I tried to talk calmly. "I'm so sorry to bother you but can I either have the car keys or have you drive me over to Buck's?" I asked, trying not to yell or cry.

"Of course." He said then looked over at Dallas. "What happened?" He rolled his eyes.

"She's just overreacting because I kissed-" Then he looked at my pleading eyes. I was begging him not to tell and not to make a big deal over it. "I kissed Sylvia againe and you know Ginger, she can't stand to lose at anything." Dallas said and I smiled a bit. Darry rolled his eyes and I could tell that he didn't quite believe Dallas but decided not to push the issue. Darry nodded at me.

"You can take my car. I'd drive you but I need to pay some bills, Miss Woods." Darry said and then walked out of the room with Steve. Dallas and I stood there for a few minutes just kind of look at the floor. Well actually Dallas was smirking at me and I was looking at the floor.

"Sooo, I'll see you tomorrow at the court?" Dallas asked and I nodded and took Darry's keys and started to walk out. "Hey! Ginger!" He called and I turned around. "Look, I didn't mean to ruin your rep by kissing you." He said and I smiled, cocking my head. "Though you totally loved it." He added and I looked at him. Dallas had just

"My issue wasn't with the kiss, Dallas it was with-"

"Shut up, Woods. I know your issue was with liking me back." He said and I walked over to him.

"Dallas Winston, you have the biggest head I've ever seen." I snapped and he smiled.

"You have the biggest boobs I've ever seen." He muttered, but that was far from the truth. I knew he was only saying it to get on my nerves.

"Not as big as the other girls from the club I work at." I murmured under my breath and he smirked.

"Why do you talk back to me?" He asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess that's the way Boston girls are. We're not as easy as Tulsa girls from the east side. " I smirked and then without warning I felt myself leaning in againe. I don't know why I did it. I guess it was the pressure of everything and the fact that my case was going horrible. I'd regret it in the morning.

"Boston girls aint easy?" He smirked. "Damn doll, let me tell you. You're on base with that. But I got a question. You dig?" He asked and I nodded.

"What?"

"Why do you care about Johnny and the gang so much?"

" I guess because I need to win the case for a reputation. I mean, that's how it started Dallas. I'm fresh out of school, Dallas. Always the smartest in my class and If I lose this then my reputations is in the dump. That's what I thought when I first started. I work my ass off, Dallas, and then suddenly I saw the little kid, scared. Then I saw the gang and how much they care for him and you! You're a whole 'nother story! Seeing someone as cold and...Well hostile as you, caring for someone breaks me, Dallas." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, yah, that makes perfect sense." He said sarcastically and I nodded, not catching his sarcastic tone. Ponyboy walked down the stairs.

"He, y'all. I'm just getting something to eat." He said and Dallas turned around.

"Get your ass upstairs, you little shit!" He snapped and Ponyboy looked amused. I walked between them.

"So you'n kiss 'er againe?" He asked and I blushed.

"No, so I 'n get past first base." He snapped and Ponyboy laughed.

"Good luck, Dallas." He said and walked back upstairs. I smiled. The gang was so close I almost didn't care who herd.

"Soooo, we have a cease fire?" I asked. Dallas rolled his eyes.

"You just kissed me twice. We have a little more than a case fire." He snapped and I nodded. I guess so. I thought and Dallas blocked the door.

"Why aint you scared of me?" He asked and I sighed.

"I don't know, sometimes I am, but I guess it's just my attitude towards people. It's the way I act." I said and he moved his hand towards my waist.

" Well, quite it. It's wired." I pulled away and took Darry's keys.

"I'm leaving. Good night, Dallas Winston. I have to dig for dirt on Johnny's parents and then I need to get some rest." I snapped and Dallas smiled.

"Can I come to dig for dirt?" He asked and winked suggestively. "I love to dig for dirt with girls like you, Ginger. We could get a little deeper."

"If you try to dig any deeper, so help me god, Dallas Winston, I'll kick that damn dirt in your face." I snapped and the two of us got in the car.

"Where to start?" I asked and looked at him. "You seem to know the neighborhood well."

"The playground. There's dirt in the sandbox."

"Dirt that'll be in your eye if you try anything on me." I snapped and turned to him. "Really, where to?"

"Buck's the whole dam place is dirty and you can always get good, well, dirt on people their." He said and laughed at his own pun. We drove for a while in awkward silence. When we pulled up to Buck's Dallas put an arm around my shoulder but I was too preoccupied with a women who had just walked out. "Oh, doll, I'm not kidding though. We could do-"

"Shhh!" I hissed harshly and stared at the women who had just walked out.

"What's the matter?" He snapped impatiently.

"Shut your trap!" I hissed and squinted. My eyes had never been perfect. "Who is that?" I asked. I knew I recognized her from somewhere, but where? I thought desperately and then she stopped and turned around looking around suspiciously. Alexandra. It hit me. Alexandra Cade. I wondered what she was doing in Buck's because usually Buick's was a place for younger people who wanted to get something to drink underage.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Dallas asked me and I shrugged.

"Beat me, but I bet if you follow her we're going to get that dirt that we want." I asked and winked at him. He flickered a smile, but I could tell that he was worried for Johnny. We drove after her until she reached an alleyway and got out. Buck was there.

"What the hell..." Dallas asked, but it was more of a statement.

"You got the cash?" He asked her and she passed it to him. He took out a needle and Dallas clenched his fists.

"She's getting high!" He snapped. "She's doing the needle!" He yelled. "She could be in with her son or jumping off a bridge, but she's not! She's getting high!" I placed an arm on Dallas' shoulder and turned away. I looked back and saw her handing him a check.

"I can't watch." I hissed. Needles scared me, but I agreed with Dallas for the third time.

"And you tell me that they don't hate him!" Dallas yelled and we drove back to Buck's. I needed that needle and I needed that check as evidence.

"Dallas, let's go get that check." I said and I touched my shoulder.

"Thanks for your help with all this, Ginger. Johnny would be screwed if it wasn't for you." He said. Their it was against. The electricity.

"Dallas, we're going to pin it to his parent's so bad in court tomorrow. I changed my mind."

"Woods, I want to testify." I shook my head.

"No. You already made a bad name with yourself." I said and it broke my heart, because knew he wanted to but I didn't dare. "I'm sorry, Dallas." I said and he shook his head.

"I'll convince you, you dirty little-"

"About that dirt." I quipped. "Let's not throw it at each other. We can combine the dirt and throw it at Alexandra and Michal Cade." I snapped. Yes, it was an immature thing to say but Dallas smirked. I was feeling a different kind of electricity running through me and it wasn't from that kiss. It was from hate for the Cade parents. I was going to pin it to them tomorrow and I wasn't going to give stupid Wayne a reason to object. Dallas and I shared a smile. Electricity, I thought, was a better feeling than hate and it was a better feeling than the hangover that was slowly creeping into my head.


	13. Toxic Element

Dallas and I got out at Buck's and he grabbed my hand before we walked in. I felt a sharp pain weave through my arm, as he'd grabbed the one that the socials had hurt.

"Don't go in dressed like a social." He snapped and I looked down at my attire and then back up at Dallas. He had a point. "Drop a button." He said and I rolled my eyes, but obliged and unbuttoned by blouse a hole. He smiled and I winked. Together we walked into Buck's and over to the bar. Dallas ordered a beer and I tapped the counter.

"Buck, can you come here for a minute!" I called over the music. He nodded and walked over.

"What can I do for you, baby?" He asked.

"Do you know a woman names Alexandra Cade?" I questioned and leaned forward so he could see that I'd unbuttoned two holes. Dallas looked at him with those stone cold eyes.

"You better tell her what she needs to know, Merrill and you better tell her the truth." Dallas threatened and Buck looked at me and then at Dallas.

"I never herd of a Alexandra. All the girls round these parts are-"

"Tell the freaking truth, asshole!" Dallas hissed. "You almost killed a sixteen year old boy because of the shit you give his mother!" He snapped, his voice was getting louder. I laid a hand on his shoulder and he looked over at me. "Don't let me start with your shit, Woods!" He screamed, getting worked up. "You and your happy go freaking luck flowers and unicorns attitude! You who babbles shit about his parents not hating him! They would kill him if they could, Robyn Woods!"

"Dallas, I never meant to say they were good people. I only said that-" I would have babbled on in a soothing voice to him and maybe tried to make a move and calm him down, but he wasn't in the mood.

"Give me the god damn check and that freaking needle." He snapped and Buck shook his head.

"No way, man!" He exclaimed. "That check is for two hundred!"

"Give it to me, asshole!" Dallas yelled and smashed his bottle on the counter. Buck looked at Dallas and then at the bottle. He fished the paper out of this pocket and passed us the needle kit. Dallas handed them both to me and nodded. I smiled. Dallas laid an arm around my shoulder and I shook t off, walking upstairs. He followed.

"Thank you, Dallas." I said and he winked at me.

"That'll help you cream them right?" He asked and I nodded, lying down on my bed. He sat down next to me and I drifted off to sleep. I awoke to the sound of ruffling through papers and the zippers on a bag.

"Dallas..." I asked and sat up. He was going through my things. I snapped up. "Dallas freaking Winston, you have no right to be going through my things and-" I stopped dead when he pulled out a clear pill case filled with small white pills. "Dallas, you better place that in my hand or I swear to go I'll-"

"What is it, Robyn?" He asked and I looked down. "And DON'T say Tylenol, because I know you're a liar." I laid my head in my hands and he went to sit next to me againe, putting the pills on the table. "I want to know what it is and I don't want you to lie to me." He snapped and I shrugged.

"Depression." I muttered. "I'm off of those pills as of a year. I should be taking them though." I said and Dallas was quiet for a while. I thought he was going to get up and walk out, but he laid an arm around my shoulder. "Alcohol addiction is usually accompanied by other things and in my case it's depression and nightmares." I said. "Those pills help me sleep." I said and I leaned into Dallas' arm, after shoving the pills into my pocket.

"Plenty of people take pills." He said after some time. "Your no different. Come on, baby. Why did you stop taking them?" He asked and I shrugged.

"I stopped when I graduated law school. It's not a bid deal, Dallas." I said and he closed his arm around my shoulder. I pushed it off, not wanting to seem sacred, but he pressed it right back on and then I did something that surprised myself. I turned towards him and pressed my lips against his own. He smiled and pulled away.

"I thought you said that Boston girls wasn't easy?" He asked and I was about to snap back when the door opened. Darry, who usually stayed away from Buck's at all costs. When he entered the room and saw me and Dallas I wanted to curl up in a corner and die. I blushed and pulled away. Dallas just sat their, amused. Darry looked at Dallas and then back at me.

"Johnny's sick." He said and my eyes got wider. "He's sick and he's stressed out. He thinks Wayne is going to come back. His father came a few hours ago and told him that-" Darry was going to finish but Dallas and I had already started out for the car. We got in and Darry drove over to the station. Electrocution. I was busy with Dallas and now I got electrocuted. Charging. I hadn't been charged up. I hadn't drunk in over three days. Maybe two. Not to mention the fact that I hadn't slept. Fire. My life was on fire. God damn it, if Johnny died. I thought and trailed off. Screw Ben Franklin. I thought, but in all truth I felt bad for blaming poor Franklin. He didn't do anything. . Really, I should be blaming myself. Wayne. Him to. I'm going to kill him. He's going to really die. I thought about ways I could kill him. I ran into the station with Dallas and Darry following. The guard looked at my frantic eyes and opened the door. I tried to say thank you, but it just didn't come out. Johnny was lying on the bed in his cell and I took they keys that I'd been given, as a lawyer, I was allowed to see him whenever I wanted. Dallas and Darry ran in, but Johnny didn't give them the excited gaze or the sobbing, that I was used to. He just sat there. Darry moved over so that Dallas could see him.

"Johnnycake?" He asked. "Johnny, come on, you got to look at me." He said and Johnny, weakly looked up. I could see that he hadn't been eating and his eyes had dark circles around them. He hadn't been sleeping.

"Dallas?" Johnny asked. Dallas went to sit next to his friend.

"What happened, Johnny?"

"Dallas, if I died would anyone miss me?" Johnny asked. I wanted to butt in and say of course and try to be the 'therapist' but I decided to let Dallas help take care of it. He pushed Johnny's head up to look into his eyes.

"I don't want to hear you say that! You understand?" He snapped. "I need you, Johnnycake. Come on!" He yelled and Darry put a hand on Dallas' shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"Johnny, kid, come on. We need you to stay strong." Darry said and I started to walk over, deciding to take control to the best of my ability.

"Johnny, tomorrow your parents are coming to testify against you. You need to listen to me right now. Don't answer any questions from anyone. You don't need to talk, ok, kiddo?" I said and Dallas started to rub his back gently, his tone changing.

"I'm sorry, Johnnycake, but you need to listen. Miss Woods says you don't need to do shit and I'd listen to her. Ok?" Dallas said and Johnny was sobbing.

"Dally..." He cried and Dallas did something surprising to me. He leaned down and hugged his young friend, talking in a soothing tone as if Darry and me were gone.

"Everything is going to be ok, Johnnycake. I know it's hard but you need to trust me on this. Just don't talk tomorrow. Don't cry. You need to listen to me, Johnny." He looked up at his hero.

"Dally, I-"

"Listen to me, Johnny." Dallas said, taking the young boy in his arms. "Everything is going to be ok as long as you do what Miss Woods says and she says that you can't talk and that you need to get some sleep." He said and the younger boy obeyed, lying down. Darry moved closer to Johnny and Dallas and laid a hand on the side of Johnny's face.

"He's burning up." Darry said. I bit my lip. It was illegal to do what I was going to do, but I knew my mind was made. Dallas put his hand on Johnny's cheeks and then his neck and his forehead.

"I'm staying here tonight." Dallas said.

"Dallas-" Darry started but Dallas turned to him.

"No, Darry. You don't tell me what to do. The kid is working a fever and Miss Woods needs some space. I'm waiting here with Johnny." He said, but I could tell that me needing space was not his priority.

"I carry aspirin on me. That should help with the fever." I said taking out two pills and then my hand fell on the clear case that I had tucked in my pocket. "And one of these should put him out for the night." I said to Darry and passed him three aspirin and one of my anti depressants. Darry took them without hesitation. It made feel like I was glowing to know that someone trusted me enough to take pills blind. Johnny took the pills with some water from the sink and he lay down. Dallas wrapped a blanket around him, as he was shaking and I looked at Dallas. Trust. I trusted Dallas. I walked over and passed him they keys to the cell and pressed my lips to his. "I'll see you tomorrow. Spend the night with Johnny. He needs someone to stay with him and you're the best bet." I said and for a minute Dallas looked shocked, but then smirked and thanked me. I yawned and got in the car with Darry.

"Where did you get the pills?" He asked me and I shrugged. "I want a answer now, Miss Woods and I want to know just what they were."

"I used to take them they're Prozac." I said. Darry nodded.

"Thank you for telling me." He said and stuck the keys in the hole.

"Miss Woods! Wait! Attorney Woods! Please!" I herd a voice call from behind the car. Shit. Judge Terry. What the hell was she doing here?

"What the...?" I snapped and Darry stopped the car. Judge Terry walked over and smiled at me. That's a first. What in all of hell does she want?

"Miss Woods, I just wanted to-well- say that I'm ever so sorry for talking to you the way that I did." She said. I looked taken aback.

"Really? You are?" I questioned. Terry looked at me and sized me up.

"No. I'm not sorry. That's a lie, but I see where you come from and I saw what you did back there for Johnny. I should not have tried to embarrass you in front of the court." She said and nodded at me. "I remember my first case as a judge." She said and I cut her off before she could say any more. I was sick of the shit. If she was going to apologize, good, but she needed to start acting fair towards us or else.

"So does this mean my objections will not be sustained and I'll have just as good of a chance as Mr. Wayne?" I snapped. Bad move. Really bad move.

"Miss Woods, I assure you I am completely fare and I am using the saying innocent until proven guilty. As for your objections; maybe you should brush up on what your able to object to before you, with all due respect, shoot your mouth off."

"I want unconditional discharge for Johnny." I snapped.

"I can tell you right now the Cade boy will have some form of charges." Judge Terry said. "You are causing a ripple in the system that has worked for quite some time now, Miss Woods. Please do be carful about who you talk to." She said and walked away. My thoughts shifted from Electricity to poison. I was a toxic element. I stopped whatever I tried. I stopped my parents from being happy and I stopped everyone from winning this trial with my big mouth. Darry looked over at me.

"I'm sorry that I stopped the car." He said and I nodded.

"So am I, Darry." I said and

"Miss Woods-" He started but I cut him off.

"I'm just toxic!" I snapped. "Everywhere I go bad things happen and whoever I talk to I get mad and I'm going to screw this up and Johnny's going to die and Dallas will-" Darry stopped me.

"Miss Woods, please, calm you down." He said and we drove silently. As we were driving, I thought about how many things in Tulsa were toxic. Heroin, liquor, pills, socials, fights, and me.


	14. Domino Chains

Darry brought me back to his house and I sat down on the chair. Steve and Soda came in. Darry placed a glass of coffee next to me and I didn't bother to tell him I hated it black. Everyone filled out except for Ponyboy who came in and sat next to me. I was to absorbed in the sugar that I had just added to the steaming mug and stirring it around. That and dominos. Those were my new trains of thought. Dominos that collapsed and caused everything else around them, even the strongest of all the cards to fall. Johnny Cade, who's depressed and scared mood along with his fever was causing everyone to stay awake during the night, worrying.

"Miss Robyn?" He asked. I didn't take my eyes off of the glass.

"What, honey?" I questioned.

"Thanks for everything." He said and leaned on the couch.

"It's my job to help, baby. Don't thank me." I muttered, half asleep and not really listening to him.

"Darry and I are getting along better." He said and I closed my eyes, taking them off of the coffee cup and after a few minutes of them staying shut I let them train around the room. "That's thanks to you, Miss Woods." He added and I nodded.

"Well, I'd do anything to help you guys..." I muttered and Darry came in.

"Pony, come on. Let's let her get some sleep." He said and I was, in all honest truth, to tired to argue with Darry. Ponyboy and Darry walked away and I drifted off and on, but I never really got to sleep. Eventually I sat up and turned to TV on low and drank some more coffee. Parents. I was pissed, but was I pissed enough to risk the case to make Johnny's parents look like idiots? The doorknob rattled and I jumped up surprised. I had locked the door, by habit before I sat down for the night. I got up to open it.

"Open the god damn door!" I herd a voice yell. I did and in came Two-Bit. "Hello, sweetheart." He said and I nodded at him. "Not sleeping well?" He asked and I nodded.

"You got that right, Mr. Mathews." I said and he rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Two-Bit. Ok? It's Two-Bit." he said and walked in, taking a beer and passing the bottle to me. "Hold this as I get the bottle opener, Miss Woods?" He said and I snapped his hand away.

"Hold your own drinks, that's not funny and you damn know it, Keith Mathews. Even Dallas wouldn't do that." I snapped. He smirked.

"You know what else aint funny? The fact that Johnny's father iz' looking for you." He said and I looked over.

"Now wait a minute, Kie-er- Two-Bit. What do you mean?" I asked and he walked over to the fridge and took out a slice of the cake that Darry made earlier. It was like ten at night.

"Mr. Cade needs to speak with you, Miss Woods."

"About what?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I don't know." He said, but I knew that he did.

"Keith Mathews, I swear to god you're going to tell me what's going on and your going to do it now." I said.

"He's just angry with you. Spoutin' off crap 'bout you trespassing and being a damn ambulance chaser and a no good whore. I wouldn't be worried. He's not exactly all talk but we got your back." Two-Bit proclaimed and then when I was a safe distance he coughed and looked over at me. "We have your back and Dally has your ass." I wasn't feeling well enough to snap back.

"Can it." I muttered and lay down on the couch againe. Two-Bit walked upstairs and his shoes clunked around, making my head hurt. Sleep. Sleep. Sleep. I thought to myself. Domino effect. Johnny Cade can't die. I can't let him. I can't let anyone die. I'm Robyn Woods. Help the poor and screw those damn socials. Except Judge Terry. She's ok now. I thought and before I knew it I was asleep, dreaming about white pills and Johnny Cade.

"Wake up, Miss Woods." I herd a voice say into my ear. "It's late." I looked up at the clock. It was not late. Ponyboy was sitting in the chair when I got up.

"What are you talking about, baby?" I asked. "It's not late." I said, but got up anyways. Darry and the rest of the gang drove to court. Yes, I know, it's a bad idea to have just Dallas bring Johnny, but really, the two looked like they needed some space from me. I walked into the court and saw Mr. Wayne talking with Alexandra and Michal. I turned to Two-Bit.

"If I EVER turn into a lawyer like that you have my permission to shove a stick up my ass." I snapped. He just nodded, staring at the Cade parents with hatful eyes. What? No snappy remark? No comment about Dallas and me? No jokes about me stripping for everyone? I thought to myself but I decided to let it go because the more serious I had him for testimony the better he would be good. I thought to myself and smiled at myself. "Go find Johnny." I said. "I'll be right back." I walked over to where Mr. Wayne and the Cade parents were standing with David Young, who had walked over.

"Mr. Wayne! What a pleasant surprise!" I said. Yes, it was immature, but I was pissed. "I love your jacket!" I gushed and looking around pressed my hand onto his chest. I could visibly see him shaking, as I knew I was making him stressed. Alexandra and Michael just stood there. He slapped my hand away. "Tel me, Mr. Wayne. What would happen if I were to die tonight?" I asked.

"I-I-I don't know what your saying." Mr. Wayne said.

"It's a simple question. If I were to die today what would happen to this case?"

"Well, Johnny would be given a new lawyer. Whatever are you asking, Miss Woods?" He questioned, regaining his composure.

"David does." I said and walked into the courtroom, feeling quite pleased with myself. Judge Terry was already seated when Mr. Wayne and I walked in, to take our seats.

"Miss Woods, can you call your first witness to the stand." It made me really angry that no one would call me attorney. It was like I'm not good enough.

"I call Mr. Keith Mathews to the stand." I said and Two-Bit stood up. "Mr. Mathews, were you their before the attack on Mr. Cade and Mr. Curtis?" I asked.

"I was, Attorney Woods. " Two-Bit said, stressing the attorney part, he must have noticed to.

"And what happened?"

"We were walking Cherry and Marcia home because their boyfriends were drunk and they were scared of them. Then the socials came over and we cussed each other out and they left. I left after that." Two-Bit said and I nodded.

"Mr. Mathews, did Johnny show violent thoughts towards the socials?" I asked.

"No. He's always been scared of them."

"Why?"

"Because they beat him real bad about a month ago." Two-Bit said and I turned to Judge Terry.

"No further questions." I said and then added. "Your honor." Judge Terry nodded at me. Mr. Wayne stepped up. I started to pray for Two-Bit not to blow his cool.

"Mr. Mathews, did you say anything to the socials."

"Yes, but-" Oh shit. I should have known Two-Bit would fight him.

"Please answer the questions, Mr. Mathews." He said and I nodded at him.

"Yes. I held a bottle at them."

"Did Johnny Cade stab Robert?" My hands flew to my mouth. Two-Bit looked at me and I nodded. I'd prepped him for this.

"I don't know." He said and looked at Judge Terry, smugly.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Wayne asked and I nodded.

"I wasn't there. I have no idea what happened." Two-Bit said and winked over at the gang. Wayne was getting angry and I leaned back my stomach was hurting from nerves, but I knew that Two-Bit had this in a bag.

"Well, Do you think he did?" Mr. Wayne asked and before Two-Bit answered I chimed in. This was great.

"Objection!" I called and Terry looked at me.

"Why?" she asked.

"That's calling for a conclusion on the part of the witness." I said and she nodded.

"Sustained." Terry said and Two-Bit sat down. This was great. I got in my points and Wayne looked like an idiot. Breathe, Robyn. Breath. I thought and Randy stood up.

"Mr. Anderson, were you friends with Robert?" He asked and Randy said yes. "Were you their when you best friend got killed?" He asked. Newsflash? Already used that one. I thought to myself.

"I was. He was stabbed in cold blood by Jonathan Cade." I smiled a bit at Johnny, who was looking white as a sheet at his mother and father. Picking up my pen, I jotted down the word 'cold blood' on my notepad and leaned back in my chair. If Wayne kept screwing up like this I had Randy in a bag. I knew that even if he cracked down I had this.

"And did Jonathan Cade pull a blade before or after you cursed at each other?"

"Before." Randy answered.

"Did this young murderer ever cause you trouble before?" Wayne asked and I swore. This was not a fair game. That's all it was to Mr. Wayne. He knew that he was going to win so he was playing games. He was damn good at playing games. I thought bitterly, tapping my fingers against the stand then quickly rephrased that in my head. He's not good at playing games; he's good at cheating at games.

"He did. A month ago Jonathan Cade provoked a attack on us." I could see everyone in the gang's mouth drop open. I think mine might have to. Bullshit. That's what that was. Complete and utter bullshit.

"How?"

"He was in our territory."

"And do you have classes with Mr. Cade?" He asked. Randy nodded.

"I do."

"Does Mr. Cade always carry that blade?"

"Yes."

"No further questions." Wayne said and Dallas stood up, enraged.

"He was not!" Dallas screamed. "You're a slim bag asshole!" He hollered. "Johnny wasn't near you! You were drunk and picked a fight! You did so much shit to him that-"

"Please remove Mr. Winston from the courtroom!" Judge Terry said and two men grabbed his arm but I turned around and looked at Judge Terry. I don't know why she bothered apologizing. She's just acting like a bitch againe.

"Objection! You can't do that!" I said.

"Why not, Miss Woods? He disturbs the courtroom and-" I cut Wayne off.

"Because he's my next witness!" I blurted out. Dallas looked shocked and I looked over at Johnny. He looked so sick. I had that idea. It was a rash idea, but I remembered Johnny last night. He was so sick and Dallas. Dallas stayed with him. He comforted him and he was there for him. If I could just try this...

"I don't want to cross exam, Mr. Anderson." I said and everyone looked around. "I want to call up a third witness."

"You what?" Judge Terry asked. We were loosing real bad and it was the last day of the trial. I needed to take drastic measures.

"I want to call up a witness instead of a cross exam. You can still cross whoever I call up and everything will go on as normal." I said and Terry looked at me coldly. Yah, any respect I got from her, I just tossed out the window.

"Miss Woods that's completely not possible. You'll do a cross exam and-"

" Judge Terry, your honor, this isn't a regular court! This is Tulsa!" I yelled. I was loosing it, but I couldn't control myself. "Since when do you follow the rules here, your honor! If Mr. Wayne can go to the jail just to try to make my clients uncomfortable I can call up a witness instead of a cross exam!" Everyone was looking at me. I wanted to die, right there and then. Suddenly a voice piped out.

"Just let her do what she wants!" I looked over to see Jared standing there. I was shocked. "Just let her call Dallas up!" Jared said and I breathed. Terry looked at Jared and then back at me.

"Fine, Miss Woods." She snapped and I nodded at Dallas. He looked a bit stunned and I realized that I had no note cards for him. I was going completely off book, as was he. I had no idea what he was going to say.

"Dallas Winston." I started, clearing my throat. "You have quite a record with the cops." Shit. Why the hell did I just say that?

"I do, Miss Woods."

"You left home when you were twelve?"

"Ten." He corrected and I swore at myself.

"And came to New York where you got arrested." I finished. He nodded. "Then you came here met Johnny and the gang, blah, blah, blah. When you met Johnny was he a good kid?" I asked, maybe I could get him as a character witness.

"Miss Woods, when I came here that kid was a angel." Dallas responded. Not bad, Dallas. Just keep it together. I begged silently.

"How were his grades?" I asked.

"Not so good." Dallas said and then when we met eyes he added. "I mean he was always really stressed out and never had a lot of energy for schoolwork." I nodded, pleased with the answer.

"Ever heard any complaints against him?" I asked. Dallas shook his head.

" Everyone loved him like their own brother. We all felt like crap because he was so stressed. Woke up with nightmares all the time. Nothing we could do." Dallas said. Nor bad, Dallas, not bad at all. I said and nodded with approval. I decided to switch gears a little.

"Addressing, Mr. Wayne's first statement about Mr. Cade's switchblade; Dallas, do you carry a blade?" I asked and Dallas shook his head.

"Me? I'dnt because I never get jumped. To tough. Got quite a name round these parts, but other kids? Yup. " Dallas said and I smiled. This was going well. I had a few ideas now.

"How many of you carry blades? You know what? Stand if you carry a blade on a regular basis!" I ordered and a few people stood. Oh please be more than this. I prayed. Dallas slammed a hand down on the table.

"HEY! Ginger asked you to do something! Come on! Let's go stand if you have a blade! Get the hell up!" He swore and soon the entire male population of both greasers and socials were standing. This looked really good for my case. I could see Mr. Wayne opening his mouth to object. I stopped him and turned the Judge Terry.

"Don't even say it, Attorney Wayne. Carrying a switchblade is NOT unique to my client. Now, Dallas, you found Johnny Cade about a week ago with a set of cracked ribs and beaten so bad he could not walk?" I asked. I knew his parents would plead innocent on the stand and I knew that in a cross I could distrust them easily, but if I could get Dallas to talk now then my job would be a whole lot easier.

"That was his parent's idea of a good-" Dallas started but I cut him off. I couldn't let him ramble.

"Please answer the question."

"Yes. Me and Two-Bit."

"How did he get like this?" I asked.

"His parents." Dallas said.

"Yet he still loved them?" I asked and looked over at his parents. Come on, Alexandra. Cry. I thought. If I could distrust them before the direct it would do wonders for my case.

"Yes. He loves them I always ask him why and I always tell him it's not worth it but he never listened. No matter what they did he always went back for more." Dallas said and I nodded.

"I felt horrible after he got jumped. Like I could have stopped it. I wanted more than anything to make sure he stayed innocent and never ended up like me- Can you believe I'm saying this?" Dallas said bitterly.

"Your doing amazing, Dallas." I said, shocked. "Go on." I coaxed and he looked at Johnny, who looked like he was about to throw up.

"He asked me if I ever thought about death and he wanted to- Come on, Woods, they know what they need to." Dallas said. No they don't asshole. We got to make it crystal clear to Judge Terry. I thought.

"Please, please, go on Dallas." I begged and he rolled his eyes, but continued.

"I told him that he was getting a bit deep for me and he asked me if anyone would miss him when he was gone and I was shocked. He asked me to take him home and I told him that he'd get killed in there. He said 'good it would save me the trouble. I didn't know what to say so I wouldn't let him go and I brought him back the Curtis's- Woods, this is off-"

"No it's not, Dallas Winston so finish." I snapped and he did.

" I told him that we'd miss him and I told him that I needed him and that I cared about him. I told him that he was a brother to me. End of story. Piss off, Woods. " He said and sat down. No don't stop. I have one last question. I thought and fiddled with a lock of my hair.

"And Jonathan Cade looked up to you?" I asked and Dallas nodded.

"I don't see why though. I'm only trouble, and not the good kind."

"Anything else you want to add?" I asked hopefully. Dallas nodded.

"I was the one who tried to stop him from turning himself in and the kid went ahead and did it anyway. Does that count for anything? Because if not I don't know what screwed up world you live in! We almost got attacked a second time. " Dallas said. This was too good.

"They were drunk AGAIN? And they did something to harm you? AGAINE." I said and Dallas nodded, going on.

"I pulled a blade on them and nothing really happened, they threw glass bottles at us, but I remember stepping in front of Johnny, so that they couldn't get him. They drove away afterword's, but the kid was shaking like a leaf." Dallas said and I turned to Judge Terry.

"Did you say anything else to him?" I asked. I knew what I wanted to hear. I knew what was going to get me a pity vote.

"I don't want to tell you anything else." Dallas said and I looked at Judge Terry and asked for permission approach the witness. She nodded and I walked over to Dallas. I leaned next to him and whispered in his ear.

"Fine, if you don't tell me, you can tell the cops that'll escort Johnny to jail and the chair. What about telling the coroner who checks to see if he'd dead and you can tell the minister that'll conduct the ceremony. I've got an idea...Why don't you give the eulogy? You can talk about whether or not you felt like you kept Jonathan Cade safe and how you didn't protect him by telling the lawyers what they need to know. " I snapped. I know it was harsh but I needed him to say it on the record.

"I told him that I'd never let them get him again." Dallas said and Wayne stood up, knowing how good this looked.

"Objection! It's irrelevant." He said and I turned to Judge Terry.

"This is of every relevance. Not only does it illustrate that when your client's son got drunk he had no control but this testimony proves three things, Your honor, that his parents did abuse him, that he was having suicidal thoughts, and not in his right mind, that his friends were always their for him and helped him. They wanted to send him away and he turned himself in, showing an extreme amount of remorse over the incident. May I go on?" I asked and Judge Terry shook her head.

"Sustained." She said. My mouth dropped open. Sustained? My heart wrenching testimony? No, no, no, no. That wasn't fair.

"I never got my cross on Randal Anderson. I chose this instead so If I can't continue then I move to strike Randy's direct exam." I snapped and Wayne looked at me.

"Your honor she can't do that!"

"I very well can if you don't let me finish and I'm not done."

"Miss Woods, I suggest you shut your mouth and let it go." Judge Terry said. Was she even allowed to talk to me like that?

"No! I won't shut my mouth!" I hissed. "I move to strike Randal Anderson's direct exam." I said.

"You can't do that!" Wayne said and Terry nodded.

"Your right, Wayne. Miss Woods sit down and calm down." Terry said and I stood agape. This was stupid. "Mr. Wayne, you can cross." Well, I knew what I wanted Dallas to do. I knew what I needed him to do. He looked over at me. He was pissed. I needed Dallas to plead the fifth when they started to ask about criminal records.

"Mr. Winston, let's look a your record. Quite long. I'm really quite shocked that Miss Woods let you come up. Must have been impulse." He said and then I stood up.

"Your honor, my client would like to plead the fifth." I said and Terry looked at Dallas. Nailed it. She can't fight me on that. Dallas nodded.

"You bet your fat ass I do!" He screamed. I nodded. Wayne looked at Dallas and Dallas went to sit down. It worked. I should just plead the fifth for everyone with a record here. I thought and Johnny looked over at me. I wanted so bad to be able to go stand next to him. He called up the Cade parents. I knew it. I paid to attention to the direct exam. I'll not lie. I herd him say; 'how does it make you feel to know that your baby boy is hurt like this?' and I spaced out for the rest. It was a pity story. They called me up for my direct exam and my mind was made. I was going to cream these assholes.

"Mr. Cade." I said and stood up. "Do you abuse your son?"

"No." Michal said and glared at me. "Your a-"

"The question is not your opinion of me but of your son. You never laid a hand on him?"

"No." Michal answered againe and I knew this was going to be tough.

"Ok so where did he get those scars? How about a month ago when his friends brought him to the hospital for a knife in his leg? Who did that?" I asked. Alexandra looked around.

"Not us." Michal said and I cocked my head.

"Their are penalties for lying on the stand, one of them being jail."

"I plead the fifth." Michal said and I almost got tripped up.

"You can't plead the fifth. You haven't answered any questions and according to the one question that you did answer you didn't do anything wrong!" I yelled and Alexandra started to cry.

"He does! He hits him! He does it every night!" She cried and I nodded.

"Ok, not so hard, see? Just answer the questions and you'll be out of here soon!" I said half sarcastically. "Have you eve broken a bone?"

"We'll not talk to you anymore. Your stressing Johnny out." Michal said and I crossed my arms, looking up at Johnny. He was stressed out, but I wasn't the cause.

"No, YOU'RE stressing him out! He's scared of YOU! YOU came in to testify against him! NOT ME!" I yelled, loosing my cool a little. Wayne smirked at me. That shut me up. I repeated the question. "Have you ever broken a bone?"

"I'm not talking!" Michal yelled and I stood up, calmly.

"Ok, fine. Don't talk. I'll go call up DSS and see if we can get a social worker down to your house ASAP so they can talk to me. They'll answer my questions and then we'll see you back here in a week. I'll personally take your sons case and we'll stress him out more, by dragging him down here againe. I'm sure a nice quiet fourteen year old would have no problems finding a foster home. Hell, he can stay with Darry or Dallas! They're both over eighteen. Now that you mention it Sodapop and Steve are both sixteen. Their are plenty of people he can stay with if you don't help me, Mr. Cade." I said and he spoke up.

"My idea of parenting is clearly different then yours!" He snapped. I was taken aback. What do I say to that? He sounded stupid!

"It clearly is! Tell me, the cracked rib that Sodapop and Darrel Curtis brought him to the hospital for a month ago must have been your idea of good parenting. I'm sure that he must have done something pretty bad to deserve a beating like this a month ago. Did you know that Steve and Two-Bit had to bring him to the hospital for it? Did you know that Dallas and Two-Bit found him a week ago in the gutter cold and scared out of the house by you who threaten him with a broken bottle. Not to mention the numerous times you told him that, I quote exactly what your neighbors tell me, 'you hate him and that you wish he would die. And then you do things like this. This is a picture of Jonathan after you come back from the bar. I find this to be-" I placed the photo in front of them and Alexandra broke down into tears.

"Dallas has a record the size of a book! He pleaded the fifth! All his friends have records to." Michal yelled. Alexandra looked down.

"Yes, they do, I suppose you are right, but you're name is quite known to. Let's look at the twenty-seven reports of child abuse in the last two months! The time when you broke his arm with a baseball bat! Let's also look at the time when you decided that it would be a good idea to stick a kitchen knife in his leg! The time you chased him out of the house with a broken bottle and the time that you bound and gagged him; locking him in the closet, almost killing him! Stop me at any point if any of this has been fabricated, Mr. and Ms. Cade." I said and placed another photo I front of them. I stopped and looked over at the evidence I had on Alexandra. She was in tears. I wanted to let them off the hook, but then I looked at Johnny. He was pale and in tears too. Dallas was smirking at me and nodded for me to go on. I breathed. I'd do it for Dallas and Johnny. "And I have a question for just you, Ms. Alexandra." I said and she looked up. "When did you stop using heroin?" The court gasped. It was painful to watch Ms. Cade sob. I felt like I was like her and like I could emphasize with what she was going through. Alcohol was just as much of a drug as heroin and Ms. Cade was hooked on both. It was eating her.

"Objection! Hearsay!" Mr. Wayne said and I walked over to get the evidence.

"It's not hearsay if I can prove it, Mr. Wayne." I quipped and looked up at Terry. "Permission to approach the witness?" I asked. She nodded at me. I walked over to Alexandra and laid the check down. "Is this your name?" I asked gently. She nodded. "Why did you make this check out?" I said gently. She started to sob. Johnny was in tears now too.

"Your right!" She sobbed.

"Plead the fifth!" I herd Wayne hiss and Alexandra looked down at him. She could have and I would have had to stop but she just shook her head.

"I don't abuse Johnny. That's what I always thought but-" I cut her off. I hated to but I needed my cross exam short and snappy.

"Why did you make the check out?" I snapped and she looked at me.

"Because I'm a junkie." She said and I nodded.

"Does your husband abuse your son?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yes."

"No further questions." I said and then I called up Cherry. She looked good for my case and I didn't quite know what Wayne had to cross-examine her with.

"Ms. Valance, are you a social?" I asked and before I could get anything else out I herd a voice yell objection.

"Sustained." Terry said and I turned around.

" This is ridiculous, your honor!" I yelled standing up. "How is it irrelevant?"

"Miss Woods, I've had enough of you!" Terry snapped and I looked at her.

"What have I done?" I snapped. "Tulsa is so-"

"Court is adjourned!" Terry hissed. "This was the last day and I'll l alert the parties by mail of the verdict. Miss Woods, are you going to argue about when it comes in?" She snapped and I looked down. We lost. I knew I'd lost if for everyone. I was a loser. I lost. I thought as we all got up and walked out of the courtroom. How could I have been so stupid? I thought to myself and when Dallas and I were a safe distance from Johnny, who was being escorted back to his holding cell, I cried and cried.

"Dallas! It's all my fault and now Johnny's going to die and he's going to-"

"Shut your trap. No he's not." Dallas said and grabbed onto my shoulders. I looked at him in the eyes. He looked like he was going to slap me. "Woods, can I trust you?" He asked and I stopped crying.

"Yes."

"With a secret?"

"Of course, Dallas. You know that." I said. He looked around and pulled me closer. "If we lose this I'm bustin' Johnny out of there and I'm taking him to New York." He said. I gasped. "I'm not kidding, Woods. I can't let the kid die. I need to save him. You don't understand!" He yelled, getting louder. I could tell we were going to fight againe. "I'll take some cash and hotwire a car up to New York. Tim Sheppard can call someone for me and I'll stay with someone up there, god knows who. Johnny'll come and we'll wait for things to die down and then maybe come back." He said and then paused, challenging me. "You going to stop me?" He asked. I wanted to say yes and be the good lawyer, but I knew that law license or not I wouldn't have the heart to be able to stop Dallas and Johnny.

"No." I said softly. "But I didn't just hear you say that."

"Good, because I didn't say anything." Dallas said and stormed off.

"Dallas wait!" I called and started to go after him but he flipped me off. He was angry I lost. I was pretty damn sure I lost it for everyone. Domino effect. I thought. This was what I meant by dominos. I'd messed up; screwed up my own life and Johnny's and Dallas's and everyone else's.


	15. And Now I Lay Me Down To Sleep

_**Author's Note: As many of you know I hate doing author's notes and my philosophy is usually if you don't like the story don't read it, but you guys are so sweet and I would hate to offend anyone so I'll lay it down. This chapter has a reference to the prayer 'And Now I Lay Me Down To Sleep' this is not made offensively and it serves as a big purpose in this chapter and future ones. Also, it's only about a paragraph so you can skip that if you want. It is said once by a character and not done in a rude fashion. I'd tell you why in the author's note but that would give away a huge spoiler for the chapter. I need people to know that this is not offensive and that this is not to discourage you from reading the chapter. I just felt that I had an obligation to my readers to tell you that this is in there. If I offend anyone I'm sorry, but I do ask you not to quite on me without telling me why and trying to fix things. So, without further talk I'll let you read. **_

Dallas had stormed off and that left me to walk home. I didn't really mind, because I was pretty sure I wouldn't have any more trouble with David. My makeup was running down my face when I exited the courtroom.

"Miss Woods!" I herd me name yelled and I almost didn't stop, until I recognized the voice of David Sheldon. Then I stopped.

"What's wrong, hon?" I asked him when he reached me and he looked down at his feet.

"Miss Woods, my brother is dead." He told me. No shit, Sherlock. I thought but didn't say it.

"I know that, baby. That's why we're here."

"Please listen to me, Attorney Woods." He said and I stopped. He called me attorney.

"Ok, you got my attention, baby."

"He was my idol. I loved him more than anything in the whole entire world. My parents both have jobs, Miss Woods and Mr. Wayne has been taking care of me for the week. Him and David. " Jared sputtered. "Well, I saw you and Dally and Johnny. I saw Dally taking care of Johnny and that reminded me f Bob and me." He said. "Is Johnny going to die, Miss Woods?" He asked. I breathed.

"I don't know, Jared." I started to walk and Jared followed.

"Because I know how Bobby would feel if I died and I can only imagine Dallas." Jared said. "He seems so cold and if Johnny died I don't know what he'd do. I'm just guessing though, Miss Woods. I'm sorry I did what I did the first day on stand with my parents and I'm sorry for what David and his friends did to you the other day." He said. I turned to face him. A social apologized to me and then I thought of something. I was just as bad as Wayne. Social or greaser, I hated all socials, just like Wayne hated all greasers. That had to change.

"Jared, How old are you? Ten?" I asked and he nodded. "That was very mature and I'm not even sure if I would have done that." I said. Jared nodded. "Thank you, sweetheart." I said and he nodded. Wayne came stomping up.

"What do you think you're doing!" He yelled, grabbing Jared's hand. "You're not allowed to talk to my witnesses!" He screamed.

"Then how come you can harasses min in jail!" I quipped.

"He's a dirty greaser and he deserves the chair. Jared is a respectable young man and-"

"He most certainly is!" I snapped. "Unlike yourself!"

"And you're so much better!" He said sarcastically. I turned around and walked away. Everything ached when I got back to Buck's and the car wasn't there. I walked in and sat down at the bar. Buck walked over.

"How'd ya' do?" He asked and I turned away.

"What's it to you, Mr. Merrill?" I said and he looked around then quickly poured a glass of hard whiskey.

"Iz cuz if you lose I gotta deal with Dallas, baby." He said and I shrugged.

"Dallas isn't so bad." I drawled and Buck pushed the glass towards me. I looked. What the hell? I thought and drank it, a quick image of Henry flashed into my mind. I missed him. I hated him when I was a child, being a friend of my fathers he never really talked to me after I stayed with my mother. He always brought wine over and I know that he didn't mean to hurt my father, but he did. I never thought I'd miss him, but I do. I miss when he laughs at me and I miss a real friend to talk to. Buck got a bottle of beer out a cracked it open.

"More?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I don't got no money." I said, my speech already slightly slurred.

"It don't matter, baby. It's on me." He said and I smiled and tipped the glass to my mouth.

"Damn it!" I swore out loud, but the room was too loud for anyone to hear. Buck passed me a bottle of hard liquor. It was probably .80 proof. That was a lot of alcohol. I took it and nodded at him. "Thanks, Mr. Merrill." I said and took the bottle up to my room. It was eight at night. The first thing I did was take out the reminder of the alcohol from when I first came to Tulsa and I drank two bottles of beer, as I paced around the room thinking. Mostly about the case. I wasn't even thinking about dominos. I was just thinking about Johnny and about what I could have done different. Not lose your cool. I thought bitterly and when I started to think about little Johnny in jail or the chair I picked up the bottle of wine and drank the entire thing. That was about five glasses worth of wine. I fell down and started to cry. I should never have come here. I should have just stayed in Boston. Dallas' words flashed into my mind. I could almost hear him yelling at me and telling me that he wished I'd never came here. Yes, I knew he didn't mean it, but it still hurt. I pored myself three shots of brandy and downed them after I poured each of them. Failure. I was a failure. My mother thought so and my father left because I was a failure. I thought and picked up the bottle of whiskey and drank a few sips. Then I stumbled up and over to the shattered mirror. As I looked in it and thought about Johnny I drank more. It was an addiction and I couldn't stop myself anymore. I needed it and I could feel the shaking subside as I drank three nip bottles of vodka and then two of rum. I could barely stand when I stumbled over to the bathroom crouched over the toilet. I wished nothing more than my father to be here, rubbing my back like he did when I was younger and when I got sick. I wished that even Dallas or Henry were here, because I just wanted someone to talk to. I threw my guts up for about half an hour. Well, I hadn't eaten anything today so nothing really came up but my stomach was hurting and I still gagged and choked everything I drank up, eventually after about the ten minute mark I started to vomit forth blood too. I could taste the metallic and salty substance and that made me cry even harder. Still not sober though. It was still an unpleasant taste in my mouth, kind of like whiskey, vodka, rotten apples, and iron all mixed in one and I knew that this was going to be a taste I should get used to if I lost this case. This was my new life. I was sliding slowly but surely into a hell pit that I wasn't able to get out of. I looked like a mess. My makeup was running and my eyes were bloodshot. My hair was out of place and the hairspray had started to unfreeze, as I could feel my body temperature rising with each time I fell over, choking on blood and liquor that I drank. I tried to think about any good reason that we might win this case and came up with none. I was going to lose and Johnny would die. I thought. How was I supposed to face everyone? I fingered the pill case in my pocket. I had forgotten to take them out. I removed it and placed it in my hand, emptying half the bottle into my shaking and sweating palm. I could feel old habits rushing back to me. I took the bottle of whiskey that Buck gave me. I threw my head back and popped all the pills chasing them with the remainder of the bottle and two shots of brandy. I looked at the clock. It was ten. Ten O'clock. Somehow it seemed fitting, that being my death time and all. I thought and then suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen. It was hurting horribly. I gasped for air and grabbed onto the table for support. I could hear yelling from downstairs and I blinked, trying to ease the pain. My vision blurred and the pill case and bottle fell from my hands. The door banged open. I was able to ease myself around. Buck was standing at the door.

"Oh shit. Oh god damn shit. Hell, freaking goddamn shit. Crap." He swore and looked around. "WINSTON!" He screamed and I herd more yelling from downstairs.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT, ASSHOLE!" Dallas yelled. I could tell he was drunk to. Not as drunk as me. I thought bitterly. I screwed up his life. I messed it up so bad. Well that's ok. I was done now. Nothing could be done. My BAC was probably so high now and then with the pills to top it off. I was a goner. Dallas came up the stairs and took a look at me, struggling to stand and at the bottle of spilled pills on the floor. He walked over and I blinked, collapsing down onto the ground. After that everything went black. I could hear the shouts of people, but my vision had failed and I succumbed to the darkness. _And now I lay me down to sleep...how_ did the rest go? I thought desperately. I'd never been one for religion, but now I wished I knew how it went. I wanted to say it and I didn't even know why. I just thought that it felt right to say before I died. Probably because my mother always went to church. I wanted to do something right, in her eyes, before I died. She would be proud that I was praying, even though it meant nothing to me. _I pray the lord..._something to keep. I don't know.

"Dallas-" I breathed. I didn't see him but I didn't want to, either. I only hoped he was still here.

"What, Robyn?" He asked. His voice was hard to read, either that or I was just to disoriented and intoxicated to tell.

"How-how- does it go?" I asked.

"What? How does what go?" Now he almost sounded a bit desperate. That was definitely my imagination. There was no way that Dallas Winston was scared or desperate.

"I pray the lord...what comes next?" I said and trailed off.

"I have no idea, Robyn Woods, but don't you dare say that now because you aint dead and you aint dying. I think your a idiot for trying to pop your pills and I think Buck's a idiot for giving you the drinks, but that don't matter because I'm going to get you to a doctor and then-"

"Don't." I said, but he didn't hear. He just kept going on and on and I wished he would shut his trap and leave so I could think, which was near impossible to do when he was talking about what a idiot I was.

"We can tell them that you just drank to much, which would be the truth you dumb whore." He rambled on and I felt my body going number and weaker and then suddenly I remembered the prayer. _I pray the lord my soul to keep and if I die before I wake I pray the lord my soul to take. And now I lay me down to sleep. _I don't know why but that line stuck with me the most. I don't think the lord will take my soul. I thought. I lost the case for Johnny Cade and now I'd just hurt my family. Great, Robyn. I thought. You can't even die right. I thought.

I had no idea what happened, but I saw a bright light above me. My head started to pound and I squinted. Was I dead? I felt a burning sensation in my stomach and head? Was I in hell? My vision started to come back. Dallas was sitting next to me. Was he in hell too? Wouldn't surprise me. He deserved everything he got and he deserved it right back ten freaking fold. I thought and then I looked to my other side. Darry. What was Darry doing in hell? He was smart and strong and he took care of his brothers. Ponyboy and Soda. They were here too? Why Why was everyone-

"Miss Woods?" I herd an unfamiliar voice say. I looked up, using the rest of my strength to push myself up. It was a doctor. I blinked.

"Yes?"

"You have a minor concussion and you have quite a hangover. Can you tell me what happened?" The doctor asked. Shit! I thought. In all honesty, the only thing I could remember was taking the pills, feeling like a failure, drinking and trying to pray.

"I-I-I don't remember." I said, my voice was hoarse and I cleared it. The doctor handed me some pills and a glass of water. I was hesitant to take the pills but decided that the doctor knew what he was doing better than I did. I swallowed them. My throat hurt.

"Does anyone here know what happened?" The doctor asked and Dallas nodded.

"She's a new lawyer and she's got a drinking problem. She lost her first case and she got scared. She's a good friend of ours. She must have passed out." He said. It scared me how well he could lie. The doctor nodded and looked at me.

"I can discharge you, Miss Woods or you can stay here and rest. Nothing's to bad so it's really your call." He said and I sighed. The verdict was coming soon. Soon as in tomorrow. I looked at the gang.

"I'd like to go home." I said. "Just give me a minute." He nodded and walked out. I nodded at the gang. "Thank you for-um-helping me." I said. No one needed to talk about why I was here. It was clear that they knew.

"We're all scared. Your no different." Dallas said. "You think you can just check outta here because you're scared? No! That aint the way it works, sweetheart! Hate to break it to you but this isn't about you!" He yelled and Darry, Pony, and Soda all looked at me. I motioned for them to leave. They did.

"I'm sorry!" I snapped. "Have you never done stupid things?" I yelled and he shook his head.

"Nothing like you!" He quipped. I kissed him. He wrapped a hand around my neck.

"I'll kill you myself if you ever try that shit againe." He snapped and I nodded, crying againe now. "I mean, did you even think about Johnny?" He said, not looking at me. "He cares about you! You don't see it but the gang does, Miss Woods. Come on, Ginger. Quite crying. We gotta go." He said and I looked up.

"Dallas, thank you for taking me here. I only assume it was you."

"It was! Merrill wanted to have you sleep it off but I told him that you popped the pills too. Why'd you do it, Woods?"

"The case. I lost it for you." I cried.

"You don't know that! We have a shot! I mean, did I do good?" He asked. I nodded.

"Dallas, you did amazing! It'll be my fault. I lost it with-"

"I don't want to hear that from you!" He hissed. "It is NOT your fault and if you say that againe then I'll-"

"Can I use a phone?" I asked, knowing what I needed to do. He nodded and helped me up. I pulled on my clothing and walked out. Dallas handed me some money and Dallas, me, and the gang got into the car and drove to a payphone. I walked into the booth and dialed a number.

"Green Dragon Tavern. How can I help you?" A voice answered.

"Henry McClain?" I stammered.

"Robyn Woods? How are things going? I hear about you all the time! You're on the news, baby!" He said and I nodded.

"Henry, last night I tried to do something real bad." I said, trying to keep my composure and not lose it right there.

"What happened?"

"Henry, we're loosing and I tried to-I swallowed-I took my pills for the first time, Henry." I said and broke down sobbing.

"Robyn, baby? What do you mean?" He asked.

"Henry, I've been drinking more and more and last night I got drunk and tried to swallow some pills." I said and there was silence on the other end. "You won't tell mommy will you?" I asked.

"No, Robyn! Of course not! I won't tell her anything, darling. Now, listen. Do you have people up there?" He asked. I nodded. "I need a answer, Robyn Woods."

"Yes. I do. I got some friends up here."

"Do they know about your drinking, baby?" He asked. I nodded againe. "Come on, Robyn."

"Yes! They do."

"Tell them to take you home and not let you go anywhere. It's going to be ok, Robyn." He said and I nodded.

"Henry." I said.

"What?"

"I got real attached to my clients! It was stupid but I care about them and now I think I lost and now he's going to die and the judge was such a bitch and Wayne's a asshole! He's the other lawyer and the verdicts coming soon and-Oh Henry, You got to help me! Will you come up?" I asked.

"Of course! I Will, Robyn! I promised your father that I'd take care of you and I will. I'll drive. Be there in about two days. Ok?"

"Yes. Thank you so much, Henry. Your great."

"I know." He said and I let out a nervous laugh. "Ok, Robyn. You just hang in their and don't so anything stupid, baby girl. I'll be right their and I'm sure you tried your hardest on the case. Your father would be proud, sweetheart." He said and hung up. It felt better to know that he was coming here. I knew that he'd help me. Don't get me wrong, the gang was great and all, but Henry was different. He'd been a friend with my father and all. Dallas laid an arm around my shoulder and we got back into the car, driving over to the Curtis' house. We got out and I lay down on the couch. Darry made coffee and brought it over to me.

"I added sugar this time." He said and I thanked him. "Don't feel bad, Miss Woods. Really, everyone goes through hard times. Can I tell you something? I took pills after my mother died." He said and I thanked him againe, for being so sympathetic. He smiled, sadly. "I'll leave you to rest." He said and walked out. I lay down. Dallas came in. I threw my arms around him, and on impulse started to cry againe

'Thank you." I said. "Thank you for everything." I muttered and I kissed him. Yah, that was on impulse too and I knew that I'd regret it later. "I'm so sorry. I know I already-"

"Shhhh..Stop that. You're way to tired to be squeezing me that hard." He said and I let go. I pushed me back down and I closed my eyes. "Get some sleep, babe. I'll be right here." He murmured to me and I squeezed my eyes tight, trying not to think about my hangover and the dry feeling in my throat. I quickly said a mental prayer for being alive and the fell asleep to the rumble of a nearby train and Dallas talking to me about god knows what. I didn't know and right now, all that mattered was that I had people who were willing to be with me and I was alive. That was the greatest thing right now. Every breath was liberating and the air felt refreshing to my lungs, but there was still a weighing feeling that made me want to scream. We still more likely than not, lost the case and no matter what Dallas said. It was my fault.


	16. His Blood On My Hands

I woke up and yawned. I decided to pretend that I was home in Boston and that getting this verdict would be just the same as getting the one other case I'd presented. That was for a fine of forty dollars. Not on the same scale. I got up and stretched. Darry was already in the kitchen making breakfast. Chocolate cake. I swear, things around this house just don't get any weirder sometimes. First the names and now this?

"Morning, Miss Woods." Darry said and I walked in and sat down on a chair.

"Hey, Darry."

"Dallas just headed over to the jail. Do you want a ride over now?" He asked and I was about to answer when Two-Bit sauntered in and look a slice of cake.

"Or are you going to wait like all the normal people here?" Two-Bit snapped, but it wasn't his usual bright eyes quip it was filled with nerves and fear. I turned around.

"I'll take a ride over now if that's ok."

"Sure. I'll have Steve or Soda drive you. Wait, Robyn. STEVE! SODA!"

"What's wrong, Darry?" Steve called down.

"Will one of you take Miss Woods over to the jail?" Darry called back up. Steve nodded and grabbed his keys off of the counter.

"Sure. Let's go, Miss Woods." He said and the two of us got in the car. We drove into the parking lot and Steve stopped the car. I turned to face him. He looked at me too.

"Darry says to trust you and everyone else but Dallas and me seem to." He said and I cocked my head.

"You can, Steve. Do you need help with something?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nah, that aint it, Miss Woods. It's just that you say you understand, but you don't at all. I mean your no greaser." He said.

"Steve, I grew up here and I am like you. More than you think. " I said.

"No, your not, Miss Woods. If you were then you wouldn't be trying to save us." He snapped. my mouth dropped open.

"Would you rather I let Johnny die?" I quipped.

"No! Of course not, but it's hard to explain, Robyn." I'm not going to lie. I was pissed. He had made me angry.

"Well I have things to do so you can just shut your mouth Steve." I said and then as I opened the door my stomach lurched. "Steve, drive me back. I can't go in there."

"What do you mean? Get out I have to get the rest of the gang we're all going to open it together."

"I can't! If that paper reads guilty. His blood will be on my hands." Steve nodded.

"That would actually be true." He said and with that he drove off. What a dick. I thought and stomped my shoe on the ground. Well I was NOT going in with Dallas and Johnny. I thought, but I could feel myself walking towards the door. Dallas still had my keys. I thought. I walked in but stopped at the door when I herd talking.

"Dallas, I won't be scared when I sit on the-"

"Stop that, kiddo. I don't want you talking like that." He growled. I walked in.

"Hey, y'all." I drawled. I wasn't even going to try to be professional. I was just going to be me. Low class accent, that I'd tried hard to get rid of, and all. Johnny looked up.

"Miss Woods?" Johnny asked. Dallas snapped his head up.

"Aw, great. Just the person we need." He said sarcastically. I ignored him.

"How you been doing, Johnny?" I asked.

"I'm real scared. They sent the letter. We're waiting for the gang to come." He said and I took his hand away from Dallas'.

"I'm not going to let them hurt you." I said and Dallas rolled his eyes.

"She can't do shit, Johnnycake, but if that paper reads guilty. I'm hoping state with you, kiddo." He said and Johnny got wide eyes.

"You'd do that for me, Dal?" He asked and let go of my hand. I crossed my arm over my chest and rolled my eyes. This is NOT what I needed Johnny thinking about right now.

"Of course, kid. I have the keys and-" Dallas said and he pulled Johnny closer to him. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, kid. If they think that they can take you just because you're a greaser they're stupid assholes. I won't let them."

"Dally, I'm not scared. I just don't want to die!" He cried and Dallas shushed him.

"I know, kid. I know. Believe me, everything is going to be fine." He said and then wrapped an arm around him. I stood there shifting my weight from foot to foot.

"Where'll we go, Dally?" Johnny asked. I groaned and let myself slide down the wall that I was leaning up against. I didn't need Dallas putting ideas into Johnny's head, because truth was. I almost felt guilty about wanting to let them go.

"New York." He said then he looked at me. "Or Boston." I raised an eyebrow at him. "Somewhere where you'll be safe and I can look out for you." He said. Johnny yawned. It killed me to see him like this, because he'd probably slept less then me.

"But, Dallas." I cut in. "We do have a shot. We have a jury and they decide innocent or guilty. Terry only decides a sentence and since he's being charged with the death penalty, we only need one vote." I said and Dallas turned around letting go of Johnny. "But the judge can overrule the jury if she thinks that they're wrong, which I know Terry will do."

"And you didn't tell me this becasue..." He snapped and I stood my ground.

"I needed you to shut your trap and if you thought that-"

"I hate you." He said. "Your a good for nothing little broad, just like-"

"Dally!" Johnny exclaimed and took his hand. "She's just trying to help."

"She's a-"

"We can't fight like this! They're will be plenty of time for you to hit on me later." I quipped. Real smart move, Robyn Woods.

"Not if I take of with Johnny." He hissed.

"Does the phrase 'they have cameras here' mean nothing to you?" I snapped.

Dallas looked like he was going to say something but the gang walked through the door and everyone looked at me. It was quieter then I'd herd around these parts. Not even Two-Bit was talking. The only person not present was Ponyboy and that was because DSS had started bothering Darry and he needed to send him to school. I kept thinking about how it was Michal Cade that they should bug and not poor Darry. Dallas passed the envelope. I shoved it away. He let go of Johnny and got up behind me real close. "You're going to open it and read it, Woods, because we all know whose fault it is if we lose!" Dallas hissed in my ear and I shook my head. Darry grabbed his shoulder.

"Lay off of her, Dal. She's just as scared as us."

"She'd better be." Dallas whispered and I took the envelope in my now shaking hands. I looked at the contrast between my pale hands and my blood red nails. Red with blood. I though and slit the envelope open with a red nail that had been picked off. Johnny Cade's blood if this paper read guilty. If I screwed it up for them his blood was completely on my hands. My hands and no one else's.


	17. Over My Dead Body

I could almost feel the hot metallic substance dripping down them. Darry put a hand on my shoulder. Blood. I thought. Speaking of it, I had cut myself on the paper. I started to read.

"The court of law has charged Jonathan Cade with first-degree murder and penalty of-" I stopped. Guilty. Guilty. Guilty. Everyone's mouth was hanging out and I started to breath heavy. I wanted to cry, but not in front of the gang and strangely I didn't feel sad. I felt angry. I was cheated. We were cheated. Johnny was cheated. Why? Because we don't belong to a pool club. I thought. Johnny was trying not to sob. Dallas was by his side in a second, comforting him and telling him not to worry and that he'd be fine. I took a breath and shook of the feeling of fear away. Those assholes were going to pay. I crumpled the paper up in stomped on it.

"Shit!" I swore. "Freaking shit!" Johnny looked at me shocked, but right now, I wasn't going to be Robyn Woods the lawyer.

"Robyn-" Darry said and I looked over and calmly picked the paper up. Rule breaker. That's what I was. I never followed the rules. I only went on what was right. Ponyboy's comparison of me to Robin Hood hit even harder and made me feel even better. I was going to whoop Terry's ass in. We should have won. Robin Hood never missed a shot. He hated loosing. Just like me and I never lose.

"Dallas, get Johnny back to the Curtis house. Soda, go get Ponyboy and fill him in. He deserves to know and everyone else go about as if this paper read not guilty." I snapped then turned to Darry. "Give me the keys, Darry." I said and he shook his head.

"No. Robyn, I appreciate your help but you'll lose your law license!"

"I'd rather lose my license and save a life then keep it and have someone die because I did nothing, when I could have! Anyways, my reputation is in the dump! What do I do here in Tulsa?"

"What are you going to do?" He asked me.

"Appeal if she won't see reason, but if she does then we won't be-"

"Robyn, I won't let you do this. We can find another-"

"I want to talk to Terry! Give me the goddamn keys! I can appeal the discussion and I can ask for a-"

"Miss Woods-" Soda started. I calmed myself down.

"Look, I know you all care about Johnny." I said and then looked right at Dallas. "I need you to trust me and give me the keys." He did. Dallas put them in my palm and went to sit next to Johnny againe. I turned to Dallas.

"Get him out of here before they come for you." I snapped and Dallas tried to tug Johnny up but he wouldn't go. "Now!" I hissed. Dallas lifted him up gently and the gang filled out. I walked out of the jail after them, fuming. What a bitch. I got in the car and backed out of the space. The entire drive over to the court I was thinking about why we lost. Was it me? Maybe, but odds are it was Terry and Wayne. That's what I kept telling myself, but my mind was shouting at me. It's your fault! You let this happen! I pulled up to the court. Wayne was standing their, laughing with the clerk. I was too angry to notice him. He grabbed my arm and smiled.

"Dear, Miss Woods, have you gotten-" I would have decked him right there. I turned to him and got real close.

"Screw you, you freaking piece of shit! I hate you! I hate you! I wish that-"

"Have you gotten drunk yet? Are you drunk now?" He asked and I slammed my hand against the table.

"You know what? Screw you!" I yelled. "Go the hell back to your Apples and Bananas Law Firm and-"

"Jeremy Apples." He hissed.

"Oh, what-freaking-ever!" I snapped.

"You are so unprofessional, Miss Woods."

"At least I'm not a manipulative bastard!"

"You're a low class cheap attorney with a pair of cheap high heels."

"And you have no heart. You just killed a sixteen year old boy who did nothing to you!"

"It's our job, Miss Woods. We're more alike then you'd ever know." He said and I shook my head.

"I'm nothing like you, you sick bastard." I hissed, but the thought stuck with me. Was he right? I thought as hard as I tried to brush the thought away it wouldn't leave. I ran up to Judge Terry's office. I straightened my hair and closed my eyes breathing. Knocking on the door was hard. I'm not going to lie.

"Come in!" I herd Terry call. I entered. She looked up and groaned. "Miss Woods, if this is about-" I walked right over.

"I don't know how long you've been doing this for, your honor, but you and I both know that what happened out there was wrong." I said and she put down her papers.

"Miss Woods, I don't know how in god's name you passed the bar. I'm not going to lie, you're the most unprofessional, unorganized, and hotheaded attorney I've ever met." She said to me.

"And you the most biased, prejudice, warped, sick, and bastard of a judge I've ever met!" I snapped back. It was all done. I might as well let that bitch know how I felt.

"Miss Woods, listen-"

"No! You listen! And when I'm here, my name is ATTORNEY Woods because I DID pass my bar! I have a law license and I'm a better lawyer than that stuck up asshole chatting up your clerk downstairs!" I screamed. "You're going to kill a innocent boy! His sentence is for tomorrow! And why? Because he don't belong to a pool club! Because he can't afford to hire a lawyer that looks like James freaking Bond and who has had years of training! Your honor, please, I'm begging you to remove the sentence. I know you overruled the jury. I would have won! It was a unanimous vote for not guilty! No offense, but we presented the better case! Are you to say that the jury is being wrong or unfair? Because it isn't them that's being unfair!" He would have had a fine to pay if you hadn't stepped your big ass in!" I said, leaning closer to her.

"Miss Woods, their is nothing I can do."

"Ten I'll freaking appeal and you know who'll win then." I snapped. She looked up.

"I beg your pardon, Miss Woods."

"Aww, Terry, we know who should have won and we know who presented the better case. Don't shit me." I snapped.

"I'll ask you to control your language, Miss Woods."

"Bullshit!" I quipped.

"Yes, just like your case was presented." She hissed back. I turned around.

"I'm going to file a appeal right now and then the death sentence will be prolonged and not only will I file a appeal I'll get your license taken away and Wayne's with it!" I snapped. Terry looked at me and her eyes got wide.

"You wouldn't!"

"Take back the sentence!"

"There's only one person who can and that's Mr. and Ms. Sheldon." She said and I turned around.

"Give me that paper that they need to sign." I said and she turned to me.

"Would you really be as rude as to bother mourning parents?"

"They'll do the same to Dallas and the gang when they lose Johnny."

"Ahhhh, Miss Woods, is Dallas your motive?"

"No, the sixth amendment is! Right to a fair trial, which Johnny Cade did not get!" I snapped, took the paper and flounced out the door. I got in the car and snapped the radio on.

"Local boy's fate announced!" Was the saying the graced every station. Finally I found some music. Elvis. That's good. I thought. I liked Elvis.

"You look like an angel. Walk like an angel. Talk like an angel. But I got wise. You're the devil in disguise!" The radio sang. That's god dam right. I thought and smirked. That's exactly what that good for nothing bitch was. The devil in disguise, minus all the shit about being an angel. I sang along to the song quietly as we drove. Why did I even come here? What was I worth? Was it really the courts or was it me? The song changed to another Elvis song. Follow Those Dreams. What was this? Songs that were supposed to relate to your life day?

"When your heart gets restless, time to move along. When your heart gets weary, time to sing a song. But when a dream is calling you, there's just one thing that you can do. Well, you gotta follow that dream wherever that dream may lead. You gotta follow that dream to find the love you need" Elvis sang on the radio. I sighed. My heart was restless and I'd followed my dreams and look what I'd done? I stopped the car at the Sheldon's house. Luckily, they had stated their address on stand or I would have been lost. I can't find places on a map for my life. I pulled into the driveway and rung the belle. The house was like a mansion and now I wasn't on my side of town anymore. Clarissa Sheldon opened up the door.

"Ms. Sheldon?" I asked and she opened up the door wider.

"Miss Woods?" She asked. I nodded and smiled.

"Yes, It's me. I'd prefer not to come in. I don't have a lot of time." I said, in all truth I didn't. Not till tomorrow anyways. "Ms. Sheldon, I assume you got the verdict, as did we and I know how the mind works. It's only natural to want revenge, but for a few seconds I need you to listen to me." I said, clutching my coat around me. She opened the door wider and I breathed and entered. Jared and Mr. Sheldon were sitting around a roaring fireplace, sipping drinks.

"Can I get you something, Miss Woods?" Clarissa asked. I smiled sweetly.

"No, just a minute of your time." I sat down on the couch and sat as strait as a wood board. I wanted to seem just as good as Mr. Wayne. "I'm here about the verdict of your case. I know it's hard loosing a loved one." I said and then smirked to myself Dallas would call it 'pulling up a sob story' or the 'low road.' "I never really knew my father." I said. "But you need to revoke the charges. A boy is going to die tomorrow. He's two years younger then your son and his name is Johnny Cade."

"No." Liam said standing. "Get out of our house We're not revoking anything." Liam said. Jared grabbed his father's arm.

"Let her talk, Daddy." He said and Liam looked at his son and motioned for me to go on.

"Jonathan is two years younger than Bob and only a few years older than Jared. He's going to die tomorrow and he has friends that are like brothers to him. He has this one friend-" I thought and looked right at Liam. "Who is like his own father, because his father was never there for him. Please, please, I know it might feel good, but if you sign this page, you can save him and give him the chance that your son didn't have." I said and Liam looked at me coldly. Clarissa started to cry and Jared looked at his parents with big eyes. "I understand that you want revenge, believe me, when I first-"

"I don't' want to hear your sob story. Get out!" Liam snapped and Clarissa laid an arm on his hand.

"You can ask me to leave, but I can tell you that tomorrow at five thirty a little boy will be escorted into a dark room. He'll be alone and-"

"Stop-" Clarissa begged. I didn't. The paper needed to be signed.

"He'll be alone when he dies. He'll be put in the chair and he'll scream. He will feel the electricity and it will be slow. What do you think he'll think about when he dies?" I asked. "Your son was granted a fast death. I'm sorry it happened, but god granted him a fast death. Please, sign this form and save a life." I said and Liam glanced at Clarissa.

"This will save him?" Clarissa asked.

"Yes. If you sign this you'll show me that you are forgiving Mr. Cade for the hurt that he caused your family and I will be in your debt."

"Why do you care?" Liam asked. I sighed. I'd asked myself this question over and over. What was it to me?

"Because it's my job to care, Mr. Sheldon. I'm a lawyer, whether prosecution and Judge Terry want to regard me as one or not. I am a lawyer and it is Johnny Cade's right to a fair trial and I KNOW I should have won that case. Please, revoke the charges. I'm not trying to threaten you, but if you don't then I'll have no choice but to appeal the decision and you will have only caused more stress on the family, because you will have to come in and bear witness againe, and I think we all know who will win if we do that." I said. Clarissa sighed.

"Johnny Cade is-"

"Is a sweet, young, naive, and week, little boy who will die just like your son did tomorrow if you do this. You don't know how many people you hurt when you won this case." I said. "What do you gain? Justice? Revenge? Liberation?" I asked and looked at Clarissa. "You will get liberation if you sign this, believe me. Doing a good deed gives you liberation." I said. "I came down here from Boston, looking for money and for fame but I got something much better and you will too if you sign this paper. You will save a little boy's life. He can go to school and to the movies! He has friends and he can be a kid, Give him the chance your son never had." I said. Most of that was a lie and just to get what I wanted, but hey, anything to save Johnny, and even if it was a lie, I believed it. I thought, taking Clarissa's hand. Clarissa, crying now, took the pen. Liam grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing?" He asked and Clarissa turned to him.

"He's just a boy." She begged and Liam sighed.

"No, he killed our son! He's a murderer!"

"Daddy!" Jared said. "Please don't-"

"What right do you have to be coming to our door?" He asked.

"I'm not here as a lawyer." I said and Clarissa took the pen and signed the form.

"Remove all the charges." She said and I nodded, thanking her and the family. When I got in the car I would have loved to tell you that I was thinking about Johnny and Dallas and how happy they would be, but I wasn't. I was smiling because I couldn't wait to ride back up to the court and shove that paper right in Wayne and Terry's face. Maybe I'd make a copy and send it to Wayne's Candy Apple Law Firm. I laughed at the thought. I glanced at the clock. I didn't have time. It was already five in the afternoon and Johnny was scheduled to die at eight in the morning tomorrow. Stripping my heels and running up to the court, I prayed Terry was still there. The clerk gave me a glance but I begged and pleaded and finally after half an hours worth of persuasion she let me up. I knocked on Terry's door. That bitch was in for a surprise.

"Come in!" She called and I did. Would have anyways. I walked in and slapped the paper on the table.

"What do you have to say for this?" I asked and she scanned it then looked at the signature.

"I say that you've gone above and beyond what any rational person would do."

"Wrong!" I snapped. "I've done what any good ATTORNEY would have done." I said and she rolled her eyes. "You have no choice but to remove charges now." I said and she looked at me.

"Miss Woods, this is a system that has worked for many years and you have just added a ripple into it."

"I love to make waves."

"I hope you go back to Boston." She snapped.

"Not going to happen, your honor."

"Miss Woods, please forgive me, but I really dislike you." She said. Oh, yah, big surprise there.

""And I'm just all over you." I snapped back sarcastically and she signed the page too.

"Sentence revoked." Terry said and passed me the paper back. "You, Miss Woods, are the most headstrong and annoying lawyer I've ever met."

"Bt I still beat you, your honor, and if I were to do it over, I wouldn't do a thing different and that's all that matters!" I proclaimed and she glared at me.

"Get out. You make me sick. Get out." She said and I wanted to stay and I hoped she puked, because she would have deserved it, but I didn't. I was walking on sunshine.

"This is not the last you'll see of me, your honor!" I exclaimed and on the way out ran into Wayne. I flashed the paper at him and he scanned it.

"Well, Miss Woods." He said after glairing at me. "I suppose being headstrong saved the little murderer."

"Oh, you're dam right it did!" I exclaimed and beamed at him. He was not looking happy. "Are you going to run back to your friends at the-"

"Jeremy Apples Law Firm." He interrupted before I could make something smart-ass up.

"And tell them how I got the sentence revoked and how the jury was unanimous in favor of my party or are you going to make something up?"

"You have no skills as a lawyer!" He hissed.

"Clearly I do, as the jury was unanimous in favor of self defense and involuntary manslaughter. So, I win and you lose so shut you're freaking mouth and suck it up." I said and believe me. I know it was immature. I know how it sounded, but right now I didn't care. Johnny was safe and I won. I fought the system and I won. I kicked the heels off and ran all the way to the car. I beat those goddamn socials. I thought. I did it and I did it well. Getting in the car, I prayed that there would be something but news and Elvis on. Don't get me wrong, I loved Elvis, but I really wanted something I could sing along to, right now. I flipped around and decided on Aint No Mountain High Enough. It was better then The Beatles. God, anything was better than The Beatles. I sang all the way over to the Curtis house, even though I was probably off key. I've always been tone deaf. The only person who ever told me I had a pretty voice was my father and Dallas. I don't even think Dallas telling me that he'd watch my 'show' counted as a complement and I only vaguely remember my father saying it. No singing was not my strength, but being a rebel was. I talked up every chance I got. I've always been into rule braking and being headstrong, attorney or not, I didn't care. It helped me get what I wanted and Terry was absolutely right. I did make waves. Judge Terry, Mr. Wayne, and the Rotten Apple Law Firm could get out their boats and because I wouldn't leave the waters calm. I knew it wouldn't be easy, but guess what? If Terry and her idiot bonanza wanted me gone she'd have to drive a speedboat right over my dead body because I was going to keep making waves in Tulsa if it killed me.


	18. What Killed The Cat

Dallas was sitting on the porch when I rolled into the drive. He stood up when he saw the car. I parked and got out, throwing my arms around his neck. "What?" He asked, pushing me away. "What happened?"

"I did it!" I said and he wrapped a arm around my shoulders. I laughed and cried all at the same time. Honest, this was the best I'd ever remembered feeling.

"Really? You got it? Johnny's ok?" He asked and I nodded.

"You should have seen me, Dallas! I called her some real bad names."

"Good, for you, Ginger. Good for you, babe." He said and let go of me. It felt good to be called Ginger againe. I'm not going to lie; I missed the feeling that it sent through me. I wasn't in love with Dallas Winston and I knew he could never love me back. I didn't even know how I felt about him. Did I see him as a friend? No, but did I want to go steady? No. That was a jumble, but right now it also wasn't the biggest issue I had.

"Let's go inside and tell everyone!" I exclaimed and without waiting for a response, ran into the house. The gang, with the exception of Darry, was sitting with Johnny. They all looked up when Dallas and I ran in. Two-Bit smirked. "Well you two look like you need a room. Soda's is free." He quipped. I laughed. That might be the first time I ever laughed at something Two-Bit said. Dallas was not as amused.

"Shut your freaking trap." He hissed and went to sit next to Johnny. "Tell 'em, Ginger. Then they won't be laughin' at you." He snapped and smiled down at Johnny.

"I got the sentence removed." I exclaimed.

"I told ya. I would let them hurt you, kid." He said and Johnny embraced him tight.

"Thank you, Dal. Thank you..." He cried. The next five minutes were a blur. I could hear shouts and yells from Pony and Soda. Two-Bit and Dallas had gotten into a playful fight. Steve and Soda started throwing things and I just walked into the kitchen. I was never one for parties. Darry was in their making dinner. "Well, did you hear?" I asked and he nodded.

"I'm overjoyed, Miss Woods. I really am, but are you going to be getting in trouble?" He asked me.

"Please, Darry. They won't be messing with me for quite some time." I said and laughed at the thought of Terry's face when I told her off. Darry hugged me and I pulled away.

"How has everything been for the hour that I was gone?" I asked. Darry made a face.

"Crazy. You were right about telling Ponyboy, though. That was a good idea." He said and Soda barreled into the kitchen before I could ask how things were with him and Ponyboy.

"Miss Woods! Darry! We're going over to The Dingo do you want to come?" He exclaimed. I sighed. No, I did not want to go. I wanted to go back to Buck's and lie down. I wanted to get something to eat and I wanted to get some well-earned sleep.

"I'm in." Darry said and turned off the stove. He looked over at me. I shook my head.

"So sorry, guys, but I've been up like crazy for the last week. I need to get some rest." I said and Darry nodded at me.

"You be safe, Robyn." He said and Ponyboy came in and threw his arm around me.

"Thank you." He exclaimed and after a few minutes I remembered the reason I came here.

"Anytime, honey. Anytime any of you need anything. You know where to find me." I said and Pony nodded.

"And you remember to never stop chasing those dreams. Whether anyone else approves or not, Miss Woods." Ponyboy said and I smiled at him.

"Ok, sweetheart. I will and you remember-"

"This aint good bye is it, Miss Woods?" Johnny asked, who had come into the kitchen. I took him in my arms.

"No, baby. It isn't. I swear."

"You know who else you remind me of, Miss Woods?" Ponyboy said. I turned to him. "Scarlet O'Hara. She was real pretty and she don't take crap from no one. Have you ever seen that movie? Gone With The Wind?"

"Yes, and I read the book to. Miss Scarlet was a bit of a bitch." I admitted. Ponyboy laughed. Johnny smiled.

"Yah, and Dally can be Mr. Butler." He said and Pony shook his head.

"No way! Dally aint anything like those gentlemen. Soda is more like Mr. Butler."

"I guess, but when he got up there that must have taken a lot of guts. Like going into to war." Johnny said and I hugged both of the boys.

"Rhett didn't go to the war. I don't think." Pony said. Steve was throwing things at me during the movie and Soda and Sandy were god know where." He said and Soda ruffled his hair.

"I am not like, Miss Scarlet." I said and Dallas sauntered in and Johnny and Ponyboy let go. Dallas smirked.

"What did you call her?" He asked and I blushed. This was leading no where good.

"Scarlet." Ponyboy said and Dallas took a bit of my hair.

"Hey, that's a good one. I think it seconds to Ginger." He said and Johnny giggled. No one bothered to explain it to Dallas. Not even me.

"Well, are you coming or not, Scarlet?" Dallas asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Not. I've been up all night and I want to get some sleep." I said.

"Aww come on, babe!" He said. I shook his arm off and shook my head. He looked like he was about to say more but Darry cut him off.

"Dallas, leave her alone. Robyn, do you want the keys?" I shook my head. Johnny followed me out the door.

"No thanks. I'll walk, Darry, but thank you and have fun, guys!" I exclaimed and started out the door. Johnny stopped me.

"Miss Woods?" He called. I turned around.

"What's up, hon?" I asked and he bit his lip and looked down. I walked back to him.

"I don't know what to say." He said and I pushed his head up.

"Just say it. You got my pass, baby." I told him.

"I think your lying to me, Miss Robyn." He said and I tilted his face so he could look in my eyes.

"I would never lie to you, Johnny. Why would you think that?" I asked.

"I think it is good-bye." He told me, fear lacing his voice. I held him close.

"It's not good bye, kiddo. I swear." I reassured him and when he calmed down a little I walked away, thinking. I really didn't know if it was good bye or not. I was done with the case, what else did I need to talk to them for? Was it appropriate for me to keep seeing past clients? Probably not, and I hated rules, but still. And then there was Dallas. Did I like him like that? I kept saying no and that I wasn't that girl, but ever since we won and he took me in his arm- Stop. I cut my thoughts off. I'm not that kind of girl and I hate Dallas Winston. I thought about the times that we'd kissed. All of that was when I was under stress, but it did make me feel better and he was always there for me. I brushed the thoughts away and walked up to Buck's. I squinted as I looked at the door. A man was standing by it and tapping his fingers on the rail. When he saw me he perked up a little. I walked a little farther. Oh shit. Wayne. I straightened my posture. He was going to get it big time.

"Miss Woods!" He exclaimed and I crossed my arms and cocked my hip to one side. He laughed. "Don't be getting defensive on me, Robyn. I'm just here to talk."

"Like you wanted to talk to Johnny Cade the other day?" I asked innocently and he laughed againe. Oh my god cut the crap. I thought and he smiled at me.

"Miss Woods, this is on a much happy and enjoyable note."

"You and the word enjoyable should not be in the same sentence." I hissed at him and he laid an arm around my shoulder. I slapped it away. "Screw you!" I snapped.

"Like you are Dallas Winston?" He said innocently. I glared at him.

"What are you here for?"

"I'm here with a offer that you won't refuse, Miss Woods."

"You know what offer I wouldn't pass up for the world? Taking a hammer to your head or burning down your god damn court house." I quipped. He laughed to loud for my taste.

"Attorney Woods, you have the best quips!" He laughed. "You've got one mouth! Is that why you started law school?"

"I started law school so I could make people like you look like idiots. I'm quite good at my job, but alas people like you already look like idiots and don't need my help."

"You've got a real smart ass mouth, Miss Woods." He snapped. I was getting to him. I faked a gasp and raised a hand to my lips.

"Mr. Wayne just swore! Bless the heavens againe and say something worse." I hissed and he balled his fists.

"I am so tempted to just walk out, Miss Woods."

"Do me that favor, would you?" I snapped and he cracked a smile.

"Yes, your perfect for it." He mused and I turned to him.

"Perfect for what?" I said, curious now.

"A offer, Miss Woods. A offer that you simply won't refuse." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world and like I was an idiot. Wayne had a big habit of making me feel like an idiot. I think he did it on purpose. He was damn good at it too and as much as I wanted to yell at him and bring up the fact that I won and he lost. I had a curious streak. Everyone always told me so. Not like I really ever listen to what people say. I should start though, because how many times in the last week have I almost died because I didn't listen to people? People have always told me that curiosity kills the cat, but honestly, I never believed that. I thought that it was the stupidest saying in the whole world. I always thought that, assuming the cat was curious about the road, it was the car that killed the cat. The car idea made much more sense in my opinion. In this case, I knew it would be better to walk away now and leave everything where it was, you know, tell Wayne to go away, because I had a feeling that this was going to make everything much more complicated. You know, screw that cat and let it be an idiot and walk into the road. What's it to me? It deserved whatever it got anyways. The cat was probably a stubborn drunk, who almost got her friend killed. I should have been happy got lucky and walked away but I didn't let it all go. I decided to walk into the road too. I turned to Wayne.

"So how about this offer?" I asked and he smiled. That smile was like a snake. A slimy and dirty little up to no good snake. They say that curiosity killed the cat, but really, what killed the cat wasn't curiosity, or even a car. It was being to damn stupid to walk away from the situation. Like me. I could just tell that this was going to casue a ripple in my good day.


	19. If You Can't Beat Them, Join Them

"I do want to congratulate you on your hard earned victory, Miss Woods." Wayne said to me. "Can I drive you somewhere? Would you like to get some coffee?" He asked me. I noticed that he emphasized the word coffee. Something was not right about this.

"Just five seconds ago you were cursing me out and about three hours ago you and I were fighting in the court. Then three days ago-" I started and he laughed.

"My dear attorney!" He said, in tone that sent chills through me. "You have proved yourself to be quite the educated young women. Do you want to go for coffee or not?" He asked.

"Will you tell me here?"

"No." He coldly stated. I sighed. Curiosity got the best of me.

"You have a car?" I asked and he motioned over to a slick black Mustang. I got in the passenger seat. The seats were leather. I shifted around. He gave me a slick smile and drove. The ride was silent. It was weird. I started thinking about the horrible things that he might do to me. He pulled up at a coffee shop. I got out.

"However did you make it through a whole car ride without insulting me once, Miss Woods?" He asked, but I was too awkward to shoot back a witty retort. We sat down. I didn't talk. "Would you like something do drink, my dear?" He asked and I shook my head. "Why, you've gotten shy!" He exclaimed and I shot him a cold look. "Come on, Miss Woods. A coffee is on me." He said and got up to order coffee. When he was gone I started thinking. What did I come here for? What did I get myself into? Wayne came back and placed a coffee in front of me. "I added milk and sugar. I don't know if that's how you like it." He said.

"Did you also add rat poison?" I snapped and tentatively took a sip of it. He chuckled.

"No, I did not, but I do have a offer for you." He said and I leaned back. "It's a business offer. Now you have to swear that you'll let me finish and you won't go interrupting me." He said and I crossed my arms setting the cup down.

"Go on." I said. "I'm listening."

"Miss Woods, as you know all too well, I work for a firm that's called the Jeremy Apples Law Firm. We reside in the socials end of town and represent whoever has the money to pay. This is a group of talented lawyers and we also have a firm down in Boston, under the same name." He told me.

"And so I've herd." I said, wondering what he was getting at.

"Attorney Woods, I guess what I'm wondering is if you'd like a job." He said. My mouth dropped open. "I'd be willing to offer you a position in Boston or here and it's well paying. I know you need the money." He said. "Your case was well thought out and the jury was unanimous. Miss Woods, you stepped in where no one else would have." He said and I raised a hand to my brow. "Granted, your more of a candy apple, but still. What do you say?" He said. Sweet talk. I knew he wasn't serious and that if i was any apple to him, I was the green one that made your face wrinkle up and made you want to hurl. I was no candy apple in the eyes of Phillip Wayne, but manipulating or not, the offer caught me off gaurd.

"Mr. Wayne, I-what-why me and I thought that you thought you should have won." I stuttered out.

"Attorney Woods, the difference between you and me is that to me, law is a job. To you it's a life. Take the job and turn your life around. You might have enough money to buy a car or a house. You could start a support group. As much as I hate to say it, you are a good lawyer and Johnny Cade was lucky you came." He said and part of me knew that he was only saying it to get what he wanted but part of me was happy for the approval of someone else. What were you if no one approved of what you did?

"Mr. Wayne, I have to think about that." I said. I wanted to swear and say no. I wanted to tell him to screw himself and go away, but part of me wanted to say yes. Part of me was honored and part of me wanted to take the job right there and then. I could get my life together. I wanted to smile a bright smile and shake his hand. I could have a future I thought, but then Johnny's face came to mind. What would the gang say? What would Dallas do? He'd kill me in a fit of rage and Darry would be disappointed. Johnny and Ponyboy might cry I thought and Mr. Wayne met my gaze. He coughed.

"What's there to think about, Attorney Woods?" He asked.

"The gang and my principles. I don't want to be like you." I muttered. "I want to stay here and-" Wayne cut me off.

"Principles? Miss Woods, please, that's ridiculous. You have the opportunity of a lifetime and your willing to throw it away for some good for nothing greasers?" He snapped. I looked down.

"I need time to think. I'll get back to you within the week." I said and got up.

"Fine, but don't expect us to go chasing you, Attorney Woods." He said and I nodded. We both got in the car and I stared down at the un-drank coffee.

"I have a reputation now." I said after some time. Wayne looked over.

"Yes, and so do I, and so does Dallas, and Johnny, and Liam, and Clarissa. Miss Woods, everyone has a reputation."

"My father did too. He was a drunk." I muttered. I didn't know why I was telling Mr. Wayne this. His offer brought tears to my eyes and everything was a jumble. I had no idea how to feel or what to do. Every other time I always had multiple choices about what to do and all I had to do was pick one. Now I had no idea even what my choices were. Wayne sighed.

"Miss Robyn, I'll tell you something that I've never told anyone." He said and I perked up. Curiosity.

"What?"

"I have a daughter." He said it like it was a crime.

"Yah, and I have blue eyes." I snapped. "What does it matter?"

"She got pregnant a few months back and now she's in labor at the hospital." He said. My mouth dropped open.

"Then how are you here with me?" I snapped. "You should be with her!" I hissed.

"She ruined my reputation!" He said, but he sounded more distressed than angry.

"She's your baby girl!" I hollered and thought about my own mother and my relationship with her. "She needs you now more than ever and if you don't go she'll never forgive you!" I hollered.

"She can go live on the streets for all I care!" Wayne sneered.

"Oh, Phillip, that's low." I said. I knew that the edge of fear in his voice meant that he didn't mean it. He seemed scared and unsure of what to do. I'd never seen him like this. "Mr. Wayne, go be with her. Buy her a baby book, help her name the baby. If the father left her she's going to need you more than anything." I said and Mr. Wayne looked at me. "My father left when I was little. His name was Noah Woods and that is pretty much all I know about him. That and the fact that he was a drunk. You need to go see her. I can walk back to Buck's. It'll be fine, just go be with her and make things better." I said and he looked at me, stopping the car. I got out. He called after me.

"Just think about the offer, Miss Woods." He said and I nodded. "And one last thing." He said. I turned to face him. He wasn't smiling. "Thank you, Attorney Woods. Thank you for telling me that. You have quite a way with words." He said and I nodded. He drove off and I started to walk. That was quite an offer. I wanted to take it. It would make my mother proud, but then I thought about the gang. They had been like a family to the past few days. What would they say? I might even have to prosecute some of them. I wouldn't be able to do that. I thought and decided to sleep on it. My head had started to hurt and I thought about the second option. Boston. I could get back to Boston. Granted, Tulsa was much more like home, but I missed Boston. I could already smell the sea air and hear my high heels clinking on the pavement. That was the one time I didn't mind heels. When they clicked on Boston's pavement. Boston was alive with history and I missed the house I shared with my mother. I missed the smell of fresh coffee from the shops and I missed the taste of fish, which Boston was famous for. Going back to Boston might be nice, but I promised Johnny that it wasn't good-bye and I told Dallas that I'd never do anything-stupid againe. Was this stupid? Tulsa was a one-way street there was a right and a wrong way to do things and what could I really do in Tulsa? Nothing much, I had already ruined my rep here and as the old saying goes; If you can't beat them join them and the socials could never be beat. It was a hard thing to think about. I walked inside and Buck smiled at me.

"Hello, babe. Heard the big news. You're a looker, doll." Buck said and I smiled.

"Can I use your phone?" I asked and he nodded.

"Sure thing." He said. I fingered my pockets for money but I didn't have any. "Don't worry about the cash, doll. Just go." He said and I smiled.

"Thanks." I said and pressed the buttons. I knew whom I was calling.

"Hello?" She answered. I bit my lip, tempted to hang up.

"Mommy?" I said, my voice cracking.

"Oh, god, Robyn!" She exclaimed. "I was worried sick! Get back here this instant! I can't believe what a irresponsible little-"

"Mother, I'm back in Tulsa." I said and she gasped. "I just did a case. I don't know, apparently it was on the news." I said and she tusked me. "I just got offered a big job and I figured you had the right to know." I said, not really sure why I had called.

"You what? Robyn, that's amazing!" She said. I nodded. "Where?"

"The Jeremy Apples Law Firm back home or here in Tulsa." I said and she gasped. "I'm not sure I want to take it though, mom." I said and she laughed.

"Oh, baby, you have to take it! They pay must be amazing and you can come back and live with me!" She exclaimed. Suddenly I felt a hot rage building up in my chest and swelling. Now that I was a big shot she was willing to have me back? No, that's not the way it worked.

"Oh my god, your so stupid sometimes!" I burst out. She gasped. "Would you let me get two words out without talking about what a failure I am?" I snapped.

"I never said you were a failure! You're just being irresponsible now! I mean, how much have you drunk since you've left? You've never had any self control!"

"No, you just told me I was irresponsible and that I should take the job. You think I can't make my own choices?"

"Robyn, I think you've always been rash."

"Mom, shut your mouth! I just called to tell you. I never said I wanted your advice." I hissed and slammed the phone down. I started to cry. If I took the job then my mom might start to love me. I thought. I wanted to just run away to a place there were no such things as greasers or socials. I wanted to go somewhere where everyone had a job and I wanted it both ways. I wanted the job more than anything in the words, but I also wanted to stay with Johnny and the gang. I tried to look at it from a rational point of view. I needed the money and I needed a job, but honestly, nothing seemed rational after I talked to my mom. I started up the stairs and lay down on the bed, trying to close my eyes. Sleep didn't come. I herd a knock on the door. Darry walked in.

"Robyn?" He asked. I turned away.

"Please, leave, Darry. I'm just a bit confused right now." I said and he came over and sat down next to me.

"Look, Robyn, I don't know what's going on and I'm not going to ask but-"

"Where is everyone else?" I asked.

"The movies. I dropped them off. I told Dallas and Johnny that I'd make sure you got here safe. I got to be going, but I herd your phone conversation and I can only imagine-"

"Darry, stop." I said and he laid a hand on my shoulder.

"You're so much like a greaser it's really scary." He said. I laughed a little. "No, really. I can tell you grew up here." He said and I nodded. "Everything's going to be ok, Robyn." Darry said and I turned to face him.

"Did Dallas really send you?" I asked, trying not to smile. Darry laughed.

"Cross my heart. Told me to go make sure that you weren't taking a extra shift at the club you dance at, but I knew better." He said and he got up, taking my pill case off of the table. He took the top off and poured two into his hand. He got up and got a glass of water and passed both to me. "I want you to take these so you can get some sleep and I want you to get some sleep. I'll be back later and we can talk about what you'll do about your mother and Mr. Wayne." He said and I nodded, popping the pills. Soon I was asleep and I'd love to say I had refreshing dreams about saving the life of Johnny Cade, but I didn't. I only had dreams about my mother and my father. I dreamed about Phillip Wayne and the Jeremy Apples Law Firm. The main thing that graced my nightmares was the saying; if you can't breath them join them. I wondered who said it and what prompted such a true and brash statement from their mouth.


	20. Wayne's POV: Like Father Like Daughter

Miss Woods was about as obnoxious as it got. She swore and drunk. She probably smoked and she yelled at the judge. She was the picture book definition of a low class greaser. I hated her with all my heart when she came here to Tulsa. About ninety nine percent of me hated her with every ounce in my body, but another one percent thought she was either very brave or very mentally disturbed. That one percent occasionally got jealous of her; let's call it mental illness. That one percent would usually introduce thoughts like; 'my god that girl has guts. Standing up and yelling at a judge like that.' or 'did she really just say that to Dallas Winston. THE Dallas Winston.' I knew she was envious of me though and I never let her forget what little self-control she had, but really, I guess if you wanted, you can call my self-control (and her lack of it), hesitation and fear of change. I'll never admit it though. Well, I knew what I said to her countless times about her drinking got her riled up and to say that I didn't mean to play low, would be a lie. She was a threat. It was a high profile case and I couldn't lose. Well, she lost, but that was to be expected. I think the first time I ever saw her as a member of the Jeremy Apples Law Firm was when she rubbed that sentence revoked paper in my face. It was what I would have done and I knew that she won. I was a slick and manipulative, but I'm never as low as to break the law. Miss Woods won fair and square. I'd already pulled enough stings. Robyn Woods can deny and deny it but we are very alike. I sped over to the hospital. I hated when anyone else was right but Miss Woods was. I needed to be there for my daughter. I gripped the wheel tighter when I pulled up to the hospital. Calm, cool, collected. I thought to myself as I got out of my car and shut the door. I walked over to the receptionist. "I need to see Miss Karen Wayne. She's in labor. She's my daughter." I said calmly and the women smiled.

"I'm so sorry, but she's already had her baby. She's resting now." She said. I swore to myself. Karen had been in here alone, having a baby. She didn't know who the father was and her own father was out working.

"Can I see her?" I asked and the women nodded. She led me to a room and I entered. Karen was lying on the bed. She looked like an angel. Her blonde ringlets were strewn around and her perfectly tanned skin looked a few shade paler than normal. I walked over. "Karen, I'm so sorry. I was busy with this trial and I was angry at you, but I love you, darling." I said and she hugged me.

"I love you too, dad." She said and started to cry. I pulled her away.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" I asked.

"A girl." She cried.

"What are you going to name her?"

"I don't know. I've been thinking about Vanessa or Alice." She told me.

"Those are beautiful names." I said and got up. "I'm going to go get something to eat. Do you want anything, Karen?" I asked her and she nodded.

"A coke would be great, dad." She told me and laid back I walked out of the room and wandered towards the cafeteria. People always told me it was sick, but I loved hospitals. I loved the order that was here and I loved the fact that their was no in between. People here would live or they would not. I walked down the hall and pitied the poor souls who resided in the rooms. I stopped at the intensive care unit. From the first room, I could hear groans and someone calling for their baby. I kicked the door open and walked in. Let me tell you, I don't believe in luck. I think that it was sheer coincidence I walked into that room. A man was lying in the bed crying. He looked banged up horribly. His left leg was broken and casted. His arms were both bandaged and his entire face was wrapped in think gauze. He looked like he needed a lawyer.

"Sir?" I asked. Go ahead and call me an ambulance chaser. It's much more professional then falling for hoods and JD's with the initials D.W. Especially if your name began with a R and was the same as a bird's. "My name is Phillip Wayne and I'm a lawyer. What happened?" I asked. The man tried to turn his head.

"Tell-tell-tell-" He said, but his words were cut off by a fit of coughing and wheezing. "Tell my baby- that-that the answer is yes." He said and wheezed more. I looked at the name on the card and gasped. Oh, no. Noah Woods. I flipped the name card and saw that he had a major concussion a broken leg and two severely burned arms with a handful of internally bleeding organs. He would be lucky if he made it through the night. I thought of Robyn and what she'd said about her father. I could have been the Wayne that she knew and walked out. I could have pretended I never saw it, but I didn't. I walked out of the room as fast as I could, stopping only in Karen's room to tell her that I'd be right back and I needed to call a friend. I got in the car and took of, well exceeding the speed limits. I wondered why I was going to help Miss Woods. She caused nothing but despair and pain to me. Probably, because of what she said to me and I owed her one. I sped over to Buck's. Fair was fair and if Miss Woods was going to be unfair and completely unprofessional and mature, fine. Let her, but I was always mature and professional and Miss Woods would have done the same for me. Not to say she was a friend or that I even cared about her. I just thought that it was the right thing to do. I walked in through all of the bums, greasers, and prostitutes. Miss Woods was no better in my opinion. I knocked on her door. No answer. I opened it. She was sleeping. I walked over.

"Miss Woods!" I shook her awake. She opened her eyes and I started to drag her to the car. She wrenched her arm away.

"What the freaking hell do you want?" She snapped. "You have no right to come barreling in here and wake me up!" She exclaimed. "And I thought Dallas was a asshole." She muttered. That was low. Being compared to Dallas Winston? I was going to yell back something about her having sex with Dallas but decided against it.

"Miss Woods, your father is in the hospital. I was just down there and he needs to tell you something." I said and her eyes went as wide as saucers.

"W-W-What?" She asked. I recounted my story calmly to her, as we drove over to the hospital. She started to sob. I had no idea what to say. I hated Miss Woods, but part of me felt really bad for her. The second the car stopped she opened the door and ran out, running into the hospital. I followed her and she tripped on her way into the door. I helped her up.

"Miss Woods, please keep some self respect." I hissed she glared at me, stomping on my foot in her heels as hard as she could.

"Next time you want to talk to me like that?" She snapped. "Buy a gun, because you'll need it." She said and ran over to the receptionist desk. I looked beyond her and into the ICU unit. There was a buzzing alarm coming from his room. Doctors rushed in. Miss Woods made a move to go in, but I grabbed her arm.

"Don't." I said and sat her down in a chair. "Let the doctors do what they need to." I said and she started to sob againe.

"I-I-I-I never got to-to say good-bye!" She cried and I laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I want you to think about where your father grew up and I want you to think about what prompted his death and why. He was drinking. If he'd never been a greaser. He'd never-" I said and Miss Woods got up and slapped me.

"If you ever speak that way to me againe I'll-" She started but collapsed crying. Probably because she knew I was right. I dug into my jacket and fished out forty dollars.

"Go get yourself-" I started, but stopped. No, I couldn't do that to someone who just lost a family member. "Go get yourself a coffee and make as many calls as you need too. I'm going to be in room thirty nine with my daughter, Karen." I said and she shook her head.

"I won't take sympathy-"

"For crying out loud, Miss Woods, if you don't take it for something to drink, get some makeup removers wipes, your face looks like-" I groped my head for a insult. Something about her drinking. No, something about her father being a greaser. No, wait, even I'm not that low. I thought for a second and came up with. "Not even Dallas would spend the night with you when you looked like that and he'd spend the night with just about anyone." She didn't turn to me but mumbled what sounded like:

"Apparently your daughter would too." I opened my mouth to say something about how good for nothing she was and how she'd be better off dead and how no one liked her. Maybe something about what a failure she was. I was going to bring up her father, and Dallas, and her drinking, and the fact that she originally lost the case, and how she couldn't ever be a good lawyer in Tulsa and how she was broke because of all the liquor she bought, but I didn't say any of that. She was a bitch and that was a horrible thing to say, but I knew what she was going through and I knew that she'd be back to kissing my butt tomorrow. Not really. Miss Robyn would never kiss my butt. I tried to convince myself that I was just refraining myself because I was more mature than her, but really, I don't think even I had the heart to hurt her like that. Judge Terry might have, but not me. I might pretend that I don't, but I do have a heart and I might hate Miss Woods, but I knew what she was going through, and I still wanted her to take that job. We could use a smartass lawyer that wasn't scared to yell, like her. Robyn was crying hysterically when she ran up to the receptionist's desk, after breaking free from my grip. I noticed that the rush in the ER had subsided and no one was crowding the room. God, she was going to kill me. She leaned over on the desk, catching her breath.

"I'm Miss Robyn Woods and my father is here. He's-" She started but the woman cut her off.

"Woods? Noah Woods? He was in a car accident, Miss Woods. He was drinking and driving. He broke many bones and was in critical condition. He passed away a few minutes ago. I'm so sorry." The women said. Robyn bit her lip and nodded. Suddenly worrying about her composure. She turned around and looked like she was ready to go, but collapsed on the ground crying. I didn't know what to do. I'd never comforted anyone before.

"Come on, stand up, Robyn." I said and looked around. "You're making a idiot of yourself." I said and pulled her to her feet. She wiped away some tears, when she realized that I was looking at her. See? I told you she was envious of me as well. She cared what I thought of her and what I did affected her more than I'd ever know. Well, that was fine with me. I thought, but looked back at her face. She looked like one of the streetwalkers, you'd often see in Tulsa, with her smeared makeup and unbuttoned blouse. Granted, it was only two holes, but I could see why Dallas always called her a stripper. "He told me that the answer was yes. What did you ask him, Robyn?" She collapsed crying againe, and I caught her, sitting her down and looking to make sure that there was no one here I knew. "Pull yourself together, you miserable slut." I snapped, almost hopping that she'd get that glint in her eye and yell at me a bit. I wouldn't mind having an excuse to slap her right now and f she started yelling, that would be perfect.

"Don't talk to me like you're better! Your not!" She snapped and I'll admit. I slapped her hard. It was something I'd wanted to do since day one and it felt amazing.

"Robyn Woods, I've given up god know what for you today and now you better tell me what that god damn question was."She looked down and through sobs she choked out the question.

"Before he left when I was little-I asked-he said-I wanted to know if I ever made him proud and if he would always love me." she said and then collapsed sobbing againe. I looked beyond her and into the ICU unit. There was no buzzing alarms and no people bustling. I squinted around the corner and looked over at his room. Nothing. Miss Woods was in for a real shocker if she thought that her father was going to get better. They'd given up on him and her stupid 'it's because he's a greaser' excuses didn't cut it. It was because he was drinking and driving. It was because he crashed a car and just destroyed his life and his daughter's. He was a drunk and he paid for it. Just like she would. Like father like daughter.


	21. Page Two Hundred Thirty Five

I sat there crying and not even caring who saw. Wayne was telling me to pull myself together, but really, I knew that wasn't going to happen. Part of me was screaming at myself. It's your fault! I need someone to blame and it's you! But the other part was still in denial. He's not dead. He's not dead. It's the wrong guy. He's not gone. Mr. Wayne looked impatient and I told him to go be with his daughter and he left without a moment's hesitation. I stood up and tried to walk out. I crashed into someone.

"Sweet Jesus and holy saint Mary, I'm so sorry. I had no idea-" The man gushed in a thick Boston accent. I looked up and took my hand off my head where I bumped it. My eyes flooded with tears. Henry looked over at me and I threw my arms around him.

"Oh, god, Henry. He's dead! He was drinking and he drove and he died and I never told him that I loved him and I never knew him and-" I was crying. Henry took me in his arm and started to stroke my hair, telling me that everything was going to be all right and that everything would be ok. I calmed down and I turned to the desk. "I want to see the body." I said and she looked at me and nodded.

"You'll need to identify the body." She said and I nodded. Henry looked at me.

"Are you going to be ok going in alone?" He asked me and I nodded, giving him one last hug before walking into the room. I didn't recognize the man lying on the gurney, but then againe, I never really knew my father, but I knew this was he. I knew that and I started to cry againe. The nurse stood me up.

"Is this, Mr. Noah Woods?" She asked and I nodded. I reached out to touch his scratchy beard like I did when I was a child, but someone grabbed my wrist.

"You can't touch the body, Miss Woods." A doctor said and I nodded and walked out. Henry escorted me out to his beat up old pickup truck. We got in and I filled him in on the case and Dallas and Johnny and Mr. Wayne and the job and my mother and Henry swore a bit at my mother. He and I were silent.

"So you and the hood get lucky yet?" He asked and my mouth dropped open.

"My father and your bet friend died and that's all you can think about!" I snapped. Henry put a hand on the wheel.

"That aint it, Robyn. I just think that you never knew your dad, honey. I don't want you falling into a spiral and I don't want you drinking. You should go out. You just completely owned that judge's ass! Go out and have some fun, baby girl. Your father wouldn't have wanted you to. " He said and rushed some hair from my face. I leaned against his shoulder.

"I can't."

"Robyn, you can't do this to yourself." Henry said and I grabbed onto my head. It was killing me. "Doll face, come on, sweetheart. Robyn, you need to stop this. Your father would not have wanted you to do this! I knew him better then you did. Now, let's got find those boys and your going to watch the movie and calm down. We'll worry about funeral things later." I shook my head crying. "I'm going to call a support group for you, babe." He said and I shook my head.

"No, Henry, everyone would-"

"Stop it, Robyn. I'm the more mature one here and I promised your father I'd take care of you!" He snapped and I sighed. He smiled. I could tell that my cease of complaints had put him at ease. He stopped at the drive in and I got out. "Go find your friends, buy a coke, watch the movie, and do me one more favor?" He asked and I turned to him, though shaken up I tried to control it.

"What, Henry?"

"For god's sake, Robyn Woods, find a guy. How long's it been since you-"

"Shut up!" I said playfully, hitting him. I forgot how good he made me feel.

"I'm serious! That blond greaser was sure hot on you! I ran into him at that bar- what's it called? Buck's! He told me that you picked up a job at the strip club." I rolled my eyes and almost laughed.

"He's a ass. Don't listen to him." I said and Henry smiled at me.

"But really, Robyn. If you like him, don't say no because he's a greaser. Give him a chance, doll. Just talk to him." Henry said and I smiled.

"Thanks' Henry. You're my savior." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Shut your trap, Robyn Woods, that aint true." He said and I smiled.

"Sure as hell it is." I told him and then turned to him, throwing my arms around him. "Henry, I'm scared." I said.

"Well, don't be. You'll make me scared too, sweetheart." He said and I removed my head from his shoulder.

"I don't know what to do about this job." I admitted. Henry shrugged.

"Honey, you don't know how much I wish I could help you with that problem, but I don't know what I'd do either." He said. I nodded. "I can tell you though, that you should get a guy and that-"

"Good bye, Henry!" I said and he grabbed my wrist.

"You're a god damn firework Robyn Woods and don't you ever forget that. You do what you want, but I think it would be an awful shame to take that job just to blend in or just because they're willing to pay you good money. I aint no lawyer, but I know that you got a god given talent with those words that come out of your mouth. You're that damn picture book definition of silver tongued and you know what, doll? I can't see you taking orders from anyone, that's not to say I'm right. That was just my pep talk. No go be a girl, Robyn." Henry said and drove off. I walked off, laughing, but those words stuck with me. Henry made me feel good. I thought and ran off to find the gang, that one thought still echoing in my brain. Firework. Was I a firework? Or was I more of a hurricane? It didn't matter. My thoughts soon shifted to AA. What would it be like? Would I really be able to quite or even drink safely? I started to think about my father and then liquor. I was very fortunate when I herd my name being called from behind. I whipped around. Johnny. He ran over to me and threw his arms around my waist.

"Hey, honey!" I exclaimed. He looked up.

"You coming to watch the movie?" He asked and I nodded. My bet was that Darry didn't tell him anything. He didn't need to know. I walked over to where the gang was sitting. I took a seat next to Darry, who leaned over to me.

"What happened?" He asked. "You look shaken up and you said you weren't coming." He said. I took a shaky breath.

"My father passed away, Darry. I thought being among friends would be a good idea." I said. Ponyboy looked taken aback. Soda, Steve, and Two-Bit were off getting cokes with Johnny.

"Gosh, Robyn, I'm real sorry." Ponyboy said and I shrugged.

"I didn't know him that well." I said and tried to look at the movie. Dallas turned to me.

"How?" He asked. Darry tried to shush him.

"Drunk driving." I said. I didn't know how I recounted the story without crying. I told them about Wayne and about the job and about Henry and my father. Dallas and Darry and Ponyboy listed sympathetically. Well, Darry and Ponyboy listened sympathetically. Dallas seemed fixated on his cigarette lighter and black converse all stars. At the end no one spoke for a while. Dallas whistled.

"Well, that friend of yours has one thing right." Dallas said and I looked over at him. He smirked. "Your sure as hell are a firework." He said and moved to sit next to me "hot, dangerous, steamy..." He said and then in a different tone snapped "and unable to shut your mouth for three minutes!" I didn't even bother to retort. I just shrugged. I tried to concentrate on the movie, but that just wasn't going to happen. The thoughts I had all centered on AA and my father. He was a firework to. I remembered when I was little. I had gone to the ice cream store with my babysitter, Nancy, and we had gotten into a fight. My father was driving by on his way home from work and he saw. He got out of the car and he cursed them out left and right. They were socials that ad jumped us. My father got arrested that day for disrupting a public area. I smiled at the thought. Henry and my mamma had to come and bail him out together. I had thought that it was funny that my mother, the queen, had to rescue, the king from the dungeon, instead of the other way around, but when I told my mummy that next weekend she told me that the entire world couldn't be fairytales and that I couldn't live in one. I learned that the hard way. I thought. Idealistic bitch. I thought at rolled my eyes at myself. It was a funny feeling, to have lost my father. I thought. Part of me wanted to burst out crying, like I had earlier and part of me was over it, as I only knew him when I was little and only had a couple of memories from those golden ages. I dismissed the feeling and shuddered at the inhumane thoughts of being over my father's untimely death. I leaned back on the chair, lost in thoughts. It topples over me with it. Dallas snickered, but reached down to help me up. I didn't take his hand. I didn't need a knight in shinning armor. I didn't need anyone's help to slat the dragon. No, my father and my law professors taught me how to do that all on my own. Dallas didn't need to come running in to save the day. His tone changed the slightest bit, or maybe it was jut my imagination.

"Want to go for a drive?" He asked. "Might help put that fire out." He said.

"I don't want anything to do with you, Dallas Winston so back off and stop trying." I muttered under my breath. Henry would have chuckled and told me to go with Dallas. Any other day? I hate to break it to you, but I might have listened. Not today though. I was not going to run off and screw around until the funeral was done and I'd made my decision about The Jeremy Apples Law Firm.

"Come on, Ginger." Dallas said and I slapped his hand away.

"Leave me the hell alone, you dirty bastard." I snapped and Johnny, Soda, Steve, and Two-Bit all came running up. Johnny passed me a coke and I took it, thanking him. Ponyboy turned to me.

"Hey, Miss Woods?" He asked.

"What, baby?"

"Are you going to take the job?" He asked and I shrugged.

"What job?" Johnny asked. I snapped my head up. Shit. I'd have to tell him. He had every right to know. I invaded his privacy to the highest degree.

"I got offered a real big job working with Mr. Wayne." I said and told him the whole story. Johnny looked down and then at Ponyboy.

"You should take it." Ponyboy muttered. My eyes looked over to him.

"What?" I said, astounded. Ponyboy nodded at me.

"That's a real big job, Miss Woods. Who are you kidding? Go work with them. You need the money and what are you going to do here?" Ponyboy said and Dallas snapped him over the head, causing Darry to give him a stern look.

"You better shut your freaking trap, you little shit. We don't need your crap, you little tag along." He growled at Ponyboy. "Robyn, if I hear any more of this, I'll knock you around so bad that-"

"Don't you mean knock her up so bad?" Two-Bit snickered. We both turned to him.

"You better shut your trap to, Matthews. Robyn, come one, are you really going to do that? Are you serious?" He hissed at me and grabbed my wrist. "We're going to go for a walk." He hissed. I wrenched my arm away.

"No, Dallas, we're not going for a walk and it's none of your damn business."

"You listen to me. It is my business, you stupid broad." He snapped. "Because your to damn busy drinking and slutting around to make your own choices!"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that againe!" I hissed.

"Guys, just stop!" Johnny said and Dallas looked at me and then back at him.

"Come on, kid. Let's fly out." Dallas said and put a protective arm around Johnny's shoulder. They start to walk away. I sighed and sat down.

"Sorry about that." Darry said and I shrugged.

"My fault. We should have steered clear of that topic."

"Really though, Robyn, what are you going to do?" Ponyboy asked me. I shrugged.

"I have no idea. Right now, though. I'm heading back to Buck's and to find Henry. He wants to get me into AA." I said and got up. I walked over to the road. Saying that I didn't know what I was going to do was a lie. I knew what I was going to do. I'd take the job back in Boston. Dallas could find another girl because I was through and the rest of the gang had each other. They didn't need me. I was about to walk to of the parking lot when I herd a voice call my name desperately from behind. I turned around to see Johnny running up to me. He reached me and threw his arm around my waist.

"I'm sorry!" He cried. I rubbed his back.

"For what, honey? You didn't do anything wrong..." I assured him and he looked up.

"Miss Woods, you can't leave and now I have a reason." He said. I looked at him and he handed me a warn out green book. "Look at page two hundred and thirty five. Ponyboy read it to me when I was in jail and I want to you to read it." He said and I flipped to the page, confused. The title was to warn out to read, but when I flipped to the page I smiled. "Read it out loud." He said.

"Nature's first green is gold her hardest hue to hold. Her early leaf's a flower but only so an hour. Then leaf subsides to leaf. So Eden sank to grief. So dawn goes down to day. Nothing gold can stay." I read and Johnny wrapped his arms around me againe.

"Stay gold, Miss Woods. Please stay here and stay gold." He cried and I started to tear up.

"What-what-what does it mean, Johnny?" I asked and He walked a few paces, his hand enclosed in mine. He shrugged, sheepishly.

"I don't know exactly." He stated then quickly added. "But Ponyboy don't either and I got some theories." He said and I kept walking, dropping his hand. It was something my father would have done. He always read me poems and books. "Are you listening, Miss Woods?" He asked me and I nodded.

"I'll always be listening, baby." I said and he looked at my face.

"I think it means to stay young and stay free. Don't give into life and never stop dreaming. Stay young and innocent. Mr. Frost is saying to stay pure." Johnny said. My mouth parted into a perfect circle.

"Johnny. That's real deep." I said and he shrugged.

"Will you stay gold, Miss Woods? I told Ponyboy to, but he told me that we all grew up." He said, looking fearfully into my eyes.

"Honey, I'm already grown up."

"No, Miss Woods, that's not what I mean and that's not what Mr. Frost means either." Johnny said and he grabbed at y hand tighter. I could see that he was really scared. I knelt down to his level.

"Baby, you got to stop stressing out." I said and brushed some hair away from his face. "What does Mr. Frost mean then?"

"He means that you can't change. Your perfect just the way you are, Miss Woods." Johnny said and I draped an arm around his shoulders.

"No one is perfect, Johnnycake." I said and I don't know why I said it. I t just slipped out. Somehow it felt different then calling him 'honey' or 'baby' or 'sweetheart' probably because that's what I called everyone who was younger then me, but really I couldn't put my finger on what was so different.

"That's not what Dally thinks." He muttered and smiled at me. "Really, though, Miss Woods, you need to stay gold, though. If you join that law firm, you're going to be giving up what makes you, you." He said and I tilted my head, still not getting it. Johnny sighed. "Right now, you are Robin Hood! Defending the poor from the rich! If you go to them, Miss Woods. You're giving up! Please, Miss Woods!" He begged me. "Stay gold and stay on the east side with us where you belong." Johnny said and I nodded. I passed Johnny back the book but he motioned for me to keep it. "It's everything Mr. Frost has ever written. Ponyboy gave it to me and I'm no good at reading. You should keep it so you remember page two hundred and thirty five." He said and I took the book. He looked at me. "Dallas is real worried about you, Miss Woods. You should see him." Johnny said and I sighed.

"Does Dallas Winston have to stay gold?" I muttered, sarcastically. I was not in the mood to deal with Dallas.

"No, Dallas needs me to stay gold for him." He said and I didn't even bother asking what that meant. I just nodded and Johnny grabbed my wrist one more time. "You really do remind me of Robin Hood." He said and I thanked him then we walked off our separate ways. I decided that I was going to have to face Dallas. I thought about the poem and recited it againe and againe. After the thirty seventh time a thought hit me. It was then I knew that I wasn't taking that job. I didn't know what I would do, but I wasn't taking that job. If I left them then what would Johnny do and what would I be? I would just be another case file and another lawyer. No, I was not just another lawyer. That was never going to happen. I was never going to carry a leather briefcase and I was never going to wear heels that cost a million dollars. My attire was never going to be dressy, as hell and I was never going to belong to that law firm. Even if I joined, I'd never be one of them and I remembered the reason I quite my first job and came here in the first place. I was Robyn Woods and I was going to try my damn hardest to stay gold.


	22. Trouble, But The Good Kind

AN: I DON'T OWN SCOUT AND I DON'T OWN THE OUTSIDERS.

I saw Dallas flirting with some pretty girl in the parking lot of The Dingo. She had a perfect figure and brown hair that was so light it was almost blonde. I felt a little pang of envy, but tried to dismiss the feelings as anger. Yah, real believable, Robyn. If you're going to lie to yourself do it right. I thought and got a little closer and rolled my eyes, trying not to show just how pissed off it got me. I was not good at hiding my emotions. I fingered the envelope of cash that Henry had slipped to me. Seven hundred dollars. That was too much, but I was in no place to deny money. I'd pay him back later. Dallas looked over at me and winked. I flipped him off and he pretended to look shocked. Well, that's ok. If Dallas didn't want to hear my news, fine. I turned around, ready to go complain back to Henry but I heard him call my name.

"Robyn!" He called and I turned around, walking over. He still had that blonde under his arm. I looked them both over. She was wearing a tight red shirt with her lace bra peaking out from under it. The mini skirt was short and showed off her perfectly toned legs. Her makeup was done to perfection. How in all of god's name was I supposed to compete with that? "This is my girl, Christi." He said and I bit my lip.

"Pleasure to meet you, Christi." I said and turned to Dallas. "Can I talk to you?" I asked and he nodded smugly.

"Give me a minute, ok, babe?" He said and she nodded, they gave each other a long passionate embrace and I started to tap my fingers and my foot. She walked a few feet away. "What's up?" He said and smirked at me.

"I'm not taking the job, Dallas." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Why not? I bet when Wayne drove you to the hospital you two-"

"No, we didn't. It was silent, Dallas. Now, I'm staying here and I'm not going to chase you, Dallas. Good luck with your cheap off the street whore." I said and started to flounce off. He laughed.

"So you are jealous?" He said and I shook my head.

"No, I'm not." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"What changed your mind, Robyn?" He said and I looked around.

"Johnny Cade gave me a book and told me to stay gold. I can't just become like them, Dallas." I said and he looked around and then back at Christi. He fished into his pocket and passed me a coin.

"Pay phone over there. Might want to call your mom and tell her your not taking it." He said and I nodded.

"Thanks, Dallas." I said and we stepped around for a while. "So, you and Christi are going steady?" I asked and he nodded.

"As of ten minutes ago." He said and I smiled. I was the mature one.

"Good luck and thank you for the money." I said and walked off.

"Wait, Robyn!" He screamed. I turned around. "Let me walk you over to the payphone." He said and I raised my eyebrows. "People are assholes around here this time of night." He said and I nodded. "I'll be right back, babe." He called over to Christi and walked off with me. It was silent.

"Johnny really looks up to you." I said and Dallas looked over at me.

"Yah." He said. "He looks up to you too."

"Not in the same way." I observed. "He's idolized me. He sees me as a savior. He'd love and look up to you no matter what." I said.

"Well, that's a load of bullshit, Robyn." Dallas said and it was silent a little more. I looked up. It was starting to rain.

"Shit!" I swore and Dallas and I went in the phone booth. "Raining." I said, it was getting harder by the second.

"Make your call then we can blow out." Dallas said and I smiled.

"We?"

"I need to go find Christi so shut your trap and stop being a smart ass!" He hissed and I stuck to money in the coin slot. My mother picked up.

"Hello?" She said and my heart was racing a million miles an hour. "Hello?" She said againe. I didn't want to talk to her.

"Mom?" I finally said. "It's me. Robyn. Mom I'm not taking the job." I said and she gasped.

"Robyn Woods, you're going to come back to Boston and your going to take that job because-"

"I'm not a child anymore!" I screamed.

"I could never control you when you were one!" She yelled. "If you want to prostitute that addiction and whore yourself away to some guy then fine, because I know that's-" She snapped and I slammed the phone down. I started to cry. Dallas helped me up.

"Come on now. You're going to get a blade pulled on us if you cry like that." He said, wiping my makeup away. "What's her opinion mean to you?" He asked. "I up and took from my parents when I was ten."

"Everything." I sniffed and he helped me up. I threw my arms around him.

"I bet she has fake boobs." He whispered in my ear. I laughed a little. "And I bet she has-"

"Dallas, stop." I said and I looked at him. "Thanks for the money." I said and tried to exit, but he wouldn't let me.

"No way." He said. "It's late and you're a stupid broad if you think you're able to go out like that." He said and I looked down.

"Dallas, just go find Christi and get her our of the rain." I said and went for the handle of the booth againe.

"No!" He hissed at me. "I won't do what you say. You'll do what I want. I'll catch up with Christi later. Get your ass over here and stay in the god damn booth until the rain stops, you freaking whore." He snapped and I listened to him. Not sure why, yet, but I did. "What's that?" He asked, referring to the book that Johnny gave me. I had tucked it under my shirt to make sure that it didn't get soaked.

"A book." I said. He rolled his eyes.

"No, shit Sherlock." He snapped. "I mean what book and where did you get it?"

"Johnny gave it to me." I said and pulled it out. He took it and then quickly after looking passed it back.

"Is this all the stay gold crap he's babbling about?" Dallas snapped and I nodded, smiling. "He told me to stay gold and I told him that all the gold and I told him that was born black, not gold." I laughed.

"Dallas!" I snapped. "Be nice." He grabbed my waist and gently pulled my closer.

"Oh, Ginger, I'm never nice." He said and he leaned in, placing a kiss on my lips. I shrugged away.

"Does this mean we're-"

"Shut up." He said and kissed me againe. My heart was beating faster. Is this what my father would have wanted? I didn't think about it. I just wrapped an arm around his neck and kissed him back. Did this make me trash? It would have pissed my mother off and right now that's good enough for me.

"Dallas-" I said againe and he let go, groaning.

"What is it, Robyn?" He said and then in a lower tone added. "My god, do you ever shut your trap?" he hissed. I looked around.

"What am I going to do now?" I asked.

"Get me lucky, like I've been waiting for." He snapped.

"No, really, Dallas." I asked.

"Well, you can keep staying at Buck's and we can-"

"You know what? Just forget it. You'll never take what I have to say seriously." I snapped and He kissed me againe.

"Unless it has to do with-" That time, I'll admit it. I kissed him, just to get him to shut up though and I'll also admit that it felt good to be kissing him under less dire circumstances. I always kept my eyes closed when I kissed a boy. Yah, this was the second time I'd ever kissed a boy. Dallas kissed my lips once more and I pulled away. "I don't know why you like me." He said. "I mean, I like you 'cuz you got a hot ass, but I don't know why your not getting it on with Wayne in a phone booth."

"I like you because of who you are, Dallas. You're sweet." I said and he punched my shoulder.

"Don't you ever say that againe." He snapped.

"I mean to Johnny." I laughed. "It really touched me how kind you were to him." I said and Dallas shrugged.

"I love Johnny like a brother. He and I have always been close." Dallas said and I nodded.

"He's just such a good kid." I commented and Dallas leaned in.

"Are you good?" He asked me and I hit his arm.

"I hate you!" I said and he snickered, trying to make a move on me, but no, I would not be considered easy. I pulled away Dallas smiled.

"You're such a lawyer." He laughed and I smiled. The rain hadn't stopped, but it was clear to me that it wasn't going to stop and that we were going to need to walk in it.

"And your a no good JD." I laughed and Dallas rolled his eyes.

"You know what the difference between a lawyer and a catfish are?" He asked me and I shrugged. I knew what was coming though.

"One is slime eating, pond dwelling, dirty, slimy, disgusting, and slinky the other is a fish." He said and I chuckled. "You like that one?" He asked me. "All us no good JD's have good lawyer jokes. It pisses them off when you have to deal with crappy ones." Dallas said and I leaned back against the wall of the booth. I felt at home. "You ok, sweetheart?" Dallas asked and I nodded, getting up.

"Let's run back to Buck's." I said and he shook his head.

"No way! Let's call Darry it's raining like crazy."

"That's why I want to run." I said, and remembered another faint memory. I could feel the rain and smell the freshness of everything. "Please?" I asked. He rolled his eyes.

"You are such a freak." He told me and I ran out into the cement pavement, barefoot. I ran all the way over to the Curtis house, thinking about my father. I couldn't hold on. I wanted to, but I couldn't. I had half a mind to turn around and kiss Dallas againe, but I decided not to push my luck tonight. Darry opened the door.

"Robyn?" He asked. I nodded. "You're socked! Come in and dry off before you get the floors wet!" He snapped and I did the adrenaline of the moment wore off.

"Darry, I have something I need to do first." I said and fingered the envelope. "Dallas!" I screamed and he came over, he was drying his hair off with a towel.

"Stupid broad decided to come and look for me, she scares off my screw for the night, and then she runs through the rain like this is The Sound of freaking Music!" He snapped. I rolled my eyes.

"God damn hood tried to get luck with my in a phone booth, wouldn't let me walk half a parking lot by myself, picked up the first cheap whore he could find and decided to go steady after ten minutes, then actually let me run through the rain like the Sound of freaking Music!" I snapped back.

"Darry, don't let her go out againe! She's-"

"You have the worst mood changes." I hissed. Darry rolled his eyes and walked out. I walked up to Dallas. "I have something I need to do. You need to stay here. Do something with Johnny. Do that for me? The kid looks up to you like crazy. Give him a good reason." I said and Dallas smirked at me. "He headed over to the lot." I said and then Dallas grabbed my waist and I embraced him againe.

"You don't be a dumb broad." He said and he pushed me away. "And get your hands offa me, slut. Your no better then Christi or Sylvia." He said and I smiled. Ponyboy walked downstairs with a girl. Dallas groaned.

"Scout, I hate you get the hell out of here." He snapped. I looked over his shoulder.

"Dallas, your a shit. No one likes you either." The girl snapped. I looked over and she sized me up. "Except maybe your whore for the night. Who's this?" She asked.

"This is Miss Woods. She's the lawyer that helped us win the case with Johnny." Ponyboy said and I smiled.

"Real nice to meet you. I'm Robyn Woods."

"This is Scout." Ponyboy said. "We're going steady."

"What is with people going steady?" I snapped. Dallas snickered.

"You a whore?" Scout asked. "Dallas hire you?"

"Do I look like one?" I asked, seeing where this girl stood in terms of being a hood.

"No, but you never can tell 'round these parts." She said and I laughed.

"I'm a attorney, honey." I told her and laid my shoes down. I unbuttoned my shirt and Dallas handed me a clean white undershirt.

"A attorney?" She asked.

"It means a lawyer, sweetheart." I said, fussing with my hair, letting t out of the clip and then combing it back with my hands and clipping it up againe.

"I know what a attorney is." She snapped. I nodded.

"Ok then." I said and turned back to Dallas. "Can I take they keys?" I asked.

"Where are you going?" He asked me.

"To Buck's." I said. That wasn't a total lie.

"Hey, Dallas!" Scout called. I turned to face her. "How can you tell when a lawyer is lying?" She asked and didn't wait for a response. "When their mouth is moving." She snapped and I took the keys from Dallas and walked out. I got in the car. I knew exactly where I needed to go. I took the money out and counted two hundred dollars and then drove to Buck's. I slipped one hundred in Buck's pocket, telling him that it was for the room and all my trouble and then I walked upstairs to get changed. I still had one hundred and I planned to spend it on a change of clothing and other things, but I herd crying coming from a room. I walked in. Sylvia sat on the bed. Her blond hair was tangled and her shirt was ripped. I sat down, tentatively; making sure that she didn't have her boyfriend here.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Why do you care?" She snapped and I shrugged. I had no idea why I cared, actually.

"Patrick left me." She said a silently.

"Dallas and I are fighting." I said. That was only partially the truth, as I knew that we'd be made up later.

"Men are assholes." She cried and I wrapped an arm around her. She pulled away. "Dallas was no different. He's trouble. He got the entire town thinking I'm some whoring slut." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"He told everyone at the court that I worked at a strip joint." I said and Sylvia smiled a bit.

"Are you a therapist?" She asked and I shook my head.

"No, I'm a lawyer." I told her. "But I'd be more than happy to listen and try to help." I said. She started to cry.

"I'm pregnant, Miss Woods." She said and I stood up. "Please don't leave!" She begged. I didn't. This was the girl who I'd fought with before, but now she needed me and I was Robin Hood. I couldn't turn away. "It's Patrick's. That's why he left." I took out the hundred-dollar bill from my pocket.

"Take this and don't blow it. Have the baby and if you need help with anything legal I'll be here." I told her and she nodded. "I have to go now, but I'll give you my number and you can call if you need anything." I said and wrote out the number for the phone in Buck's room. She smiled a sad smile. I thought I looked like shit when my makeup ran. Her entire face was smudged black. She grabbed my hand.

"Wait!" She said and I turned around. She walked over to her drawer and rummaged through it for a few minutes. She pulled out a red tube with a little silver circle going around it. "It would look really nice with your pale skin. The contrast makes your teeth look whiter. Much better than the crap you use everyday." She told me and I didn't exactly want to use her makeup but she looked really happy that she'd thought of the idea. "So you can pick up a different guy." She told me. I smiled at her.

"Thank you, Sylvia." I said. "And you don't hesitate to call if you need anything. I'll pick up." I assured her.

"Miss Woods?" She asked and I turned around one last time. "You're serious? I can really call you if I need help?" She said and I nodded.

"I'll always be here to help anyone who needs it, Sylvia." I said and sat down next to her. "Want to know a secret?" I asked and she nodded. "I have no idea what I'm going to do with my life right now." I said. "I'm unemployed and I have this horrible drinking problem. I have nowhere but here to stay and I have no one I can talk to, but Dallas and some of his friends. Helping you guys might be right, but I'll make no money doing it I'm in your sittuation right now, Sylvia, and I know it's hard, but we're going t make it." I said and held her hand. I had planned to lie to her, but I realized, later, that everything I had said was the truth.

"What?"

"We're in this together." I said and she looked over at me.

"Sodapop's girl, Sandy, got pregnant and left him. She moved to Florida." Sylvia said. I bit my lip. I hadn't heard that. Soda loved that girl with all his heart. It kind of got me a bit riled up thinking about it.

"Well, she's a coward." I said. "She ran away and I'm not. You can't either, Sylvia." I said. "The first thing you need to do is decided if you want the baby." I said and she nodded.

"Ok, I'll call you." She told me and I smiled.

"I know you'll make the right choice."

"Good luck with Dallas." She said.

"Thank you." She said and I took her hand.

"It's going to be all right. I swear." I promised her and got up.

"I'm real sorry for that night. I had just broken up with Dallas and it hurt to see him with you." She said and I nodded.

"Don't worry about it, Sylvia. Good luck and don't forget to call." I assured her and she nodded. I felt good. I was helping someone who needed it, regardless of how they treated me. I thought as I walked back to my room. When I got there I pulled on a long black skirt and a white shirt. I looked on the table where I'd put the lipstick. Oh what the hell. I thought and picked it up, coating the red substance thick on my pink lips. Sylvia was right. It made my eyes pop and my teeth look whiter. I decided to leave it on. I put my hair up and got ready to go back to the Curtis'. I wanted to see Johnny and thank him for the book againe. One more time before I left I sized myself up in the mirror and looked closer at my face. The lipstick looked very nice. It was a sweet thing of Sylvia to do, even after I was going to see her ex boyfriend. That just showed me that she was an ok person underneath that entire tough exterior. Like most JD's and for the first time, I didn't see Sylvia as a low class whore who earned her money because she wore tight shirts. I saw another hood, like Dallas, who was just struggling to survive. She was trouble. Just like Dallas. And Soda. And Darry. And Johnny and Pony and Steve and Two-Bit. And Me. She was just like us. A greaser and a hood. She was trouble, but it was the good kind. We all were


	23. What Makes A Good Lawyer

I saw Dallas walking over to Buck's on my way over to the Curtis'. I pulled Darry's car next to him. "I thought you were going to see Johnny!" I exclaimed. It was raining againe.

"Johnny said he was heading home for the night. He knows that he can come over anytime." Dallas called. I stopped the car.

"Do you want a ride somewhere? I was heading over to Darry's, but if you need to get somewhere I can drive you!" I called. Dallas shook his head.

"I don't need your help, Woods!" Dallas screamed.

"What is up with you?" I asked. He stopped.

"I'm sick of it, Robyn!" He screamed over the thunder and the lightning. "I'm sick of those god damn socials! It's bullshit! They always win everything and I was thinking. This has probably traumatized Johnny!" He screamed. I nodded and stuck my head out the window, so Dallas could hear me better.

"I know, Dallas. I believe me, I do, but you need to listen to me. You're going to get sick if you walk around in the rain and, trust me, Dallas, jumping socials will not help make Johnny's pain go away. Please, get in the car." I said and Dallas sighed and got in. I drove over to Buck's againe and we both got out. Dallas grabbed a beer and we walked up the stairs together. Dallas and I entered my room and I looked in the corner. Henry had left another bag of my things from Boston. God bless him.

"So, you're here for good?" Dallas asked and I shrugged.

"I have no idea." I said and suddenly I herd a banning on the door.

"Winston, you jackass! I need to talk to you! Open the god damn door and get a room later!" I herd a voice yell. Dallas let go of me.

"Sheppard, you jackass! Get a life!" He hollered back and put an arm around my waist, but I was too curious about who this Sheppard guy was. I opened the door.

"I have a life, FYI, Winston, That's why I'm here, bastard." He snapped and then looked at me. "Damn, Dallas, you got a social!" He said and I blushed, remembering my attire of black skirt, nylons, flats and a white shirt. Very dressy and not at all appropriate for where we were, unless you were a social. Plus; I had clipped my hair up.

"No, she's just as greasy as us, she's a attorney, Tim. I'm getting lucky with a attorney" He said. Tim rolled his eyes. "The chase is half the fun. Right, Ginger?" He said to me. It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"The chase is half the fun?" Tim laughed. "Explains why you and Sylvia broke up." He snapped. Dallas rolled his eyes, laughing.

"Your a idiot, Tim. A drunk idiot." Dallas retorted. I stayed silent.

"I thought that you hated the hard to get type, Dallas." He observed looking at my attire.

"Maybe your not as freaking smart as you think you are." Dallas said and he rolled his eyes.

"Well, Curley clearly aint either because he got caught and barred the other day. Trail will be in three months. I met the damn lawyer the other day and he's not going to try. You know why he got caught Winston? Because those damn socials think they can pin him with underage drinking. How freaking stupid is that how many people do you know here that drink underage? Hell, Winston the socials that reported him are damn underage and they're drunk as hell. Granted, her robbed a store, too, but still."

"Are they charging him with robbery or underage drinking?" I asked and Tim turned to me.

"That's what's ridiculous! The charge is underage drinking and possession of firearms." He said and then looked at me. "Why do you eve care?" He asked. Then it hit me. It hit me why I was Robin Hood. Because I cared more then they did and I was ready to fight for it. Underage drinking and possession of firearms? All I had to do was prove that everyone drunk underage and they I could cross file and- My thoughts I had helped the poor and went up against all odds. Because I was willing to help the greasers. I could stay Robin Hood if I stayed here. If I stayed on this side of town and I did greaser cases for free I might just be able to help them.

"I'm a attorney." I blurted out.

"Yah, then you'd know be able to tell me why New Jersey has all the garbage dumps and we have all the lawyers. Why?" Tim asked me and I must have got a confused look on my face because the boy, Tim, answered his own question. "New Jersey had the first pick." He snapped. "Damn lawyer never sees anything from anyone else's point of view." He said and I rolled my eyes. This was not going to be the first lawyer joke I herd, if I went with my plan. I rolled my eyes.

"Haha, you're funny, Tim. That was a good one." I snapped sarcastically." Say, I'd love to see things from your point of view but there's one problem." I quipped. "I'd have to stick my head to far up my ass. " Tim clapped. I'd dropped the professional exterior. If I wanted to know what happened with his brother I'd have to earn his respect, like I did Dallas.

"Here's a catch, Dallas! What? You say you were a lawyer?" He asked and I nodded, proudly. "Probably better than the one we had to hire." He snapped. "We got ours free on case."

"I'll take your case. Ask for a new lawyer. I'll do it for free." I said and Tim smiled.

"You're kidding." He said. I shook my head. I was staying on the east side and now I knew what I was going to do. Between Sylvia and Tim Sheppard I had my work cut out for me.

"No, you guys need me here more than they do over on the social's end of town."

"Well, I herd about Johnny's. You lost that one."

"It was a unanimous jury in favor of not guilty. I should have won and I got the charge revoked."

"Really?" Tim asked. I nodded.

"Glory, I can't remember the last time a greaser got the charge revoked. I like this one, Dallas. Like her better than my girl, Dara." Tim said, elbowing me gently. I blushed and nodded.

"Ask for a transfer to Miss Robyn Woods." I said and looked around for something to write my number on. "I have a line at Buck's. You can call me there." I said. Tim held out his hand and I pulled a pen out of my pocket.

"Write it here. I have to fly out anyways." He said and I did. He walked out and Dallas turned to me.

"I couldn't have gotten the number that fast." He said. I rolled my eyes. "You just trying to make me jealous." He said and I laughed.

"How true, how true." I said and he smiled coldly. I don't know why I bothered. I guess because a part of me liked Dallas and the other part of me was scared.

"You know what the difference between a good lawyer a great one is?" Dallas asked.

"The great one can get you-" I started. I had the perfect retort. Dallas stopped me.

"I don't want you to be a smart ass." He said. "I'll tell you the answer. The good one knows that law and the great one knows the judge." He said and I rolled my eyes at Dallas.

"You're a idiot." I laughed and he lay down on my bed.

"I'm crashing here tonight. You dig?" He asked.

"No, I don't dig. That's my bed." I snapped. He sat up.

"Just do what you need to do, Robyn. Don't worry about me. I'll do what I want." He said and I rolled my eyes. If I was going to stay here in Tulsa the first step was to get everything unpacked and in the drawers of the beat up desk and table. I set the cosmetics that I had on the top of the table along with my hairbrush and other things that didn't have a place. I folded the clothing and placed them in the drawers. I didn't have a lot of things to wear. Once I got more established I'd get some other things. Henry had left a bag of some more things that I had left in Boston. More clothing, shampoo bottles, toothpaste, some bobby pins and clips, little things that I'd had in my room, and finally a box. It was an old leather box that I'd never seen before. My face creased and I put it on my bed. Dallas lifted it up.

"What is it?" He asked me.

"I don't know but you better not touch it, Dallas Winston." I said and thought to myself that I'd look later. I finished unpacking the clothing and then in the tiny bathroom I put the toiletries down. I started to run the water, it took awhile to get hot and I wanted to shower off now. I turned back to Dallas. He was sitting on the bed. He'd opened the box. I walked over. "I thought I told you not to-" I said, but stopped when I looked down. They were pictures. Hundreds of pictures of me and my mother and my father and of Henry and of everything. I picked a couple up. One was of me and my father running through the rain. I looked about four. Another was of my mother holding me at an amusement park. One was of my father and Henry doing shots. They looked happy and silly when they were drunk. I shuddered. I picked up another. It was of me when I was a baby at a dance recital. I laughed a bit. Dallas was looking over my shoulder. He passed me one. It was of my mother and father. They looked happy. I bit my lip. I couldn't start crying now. I'd just stopped and everything was going so well. I had two new jobs and-

"Sorry I opened it." Dallas said I looked back at him.

"No, you are not. You're just sorry I caught you looking at them." I said and Dallas nodded.

"That's true." He said and started to pack the photos away. I walked over to my dresser and I reached around in my bag until I found the small pill case. It had a spot for AM pills and PM pills. I sighed and reached into the PM part and took out two of the pills. I was almost a bit scared to take them, but I reassured myself that if I took only two and did so with water then I'd be fine. After taking them I passed the case to Dallas.

"Keep these for me. I take four a day and I'm going to start doing so like a responsible adult." I said and Dallas nodded, pocketing the case. I popped them and downed them with water and then back and got in the shower. The hot water felt good against my bare skin.

"Robyn!" I herd a voice call after a few minutes. I craned my neck out.

"Dallas?" I asked and when I received no reply, I shut the water off and wrapped a towel around myself. I really didn't want to cause a big thing with Dallas and me in a towel. I wanted to avoid conflict, so I didn't open the door. "Who is it?" I called and when I herd Dallas talking in the tone I've only herd him use to Johnny I opened the door. Johnny was lying on the ground, beaten and bruised. My mind went blank. Johnny might die. I had failed. I should have kept him safe. That was what a mature adult would have done. That was what my job was. To keep him safe. I'll tell you what makes a good lawyer. I thought, rufully. A good lawyer makes sure her clients stay out of hospitals and he was going to need a doctor. I was going to need to follow him to the hospital. Crap. I'd been to the hospital one to many times this week. No one should have to go to the hospital as much as I did. Or Johnny Cade did, for that matter.


	24. Time Passes Slower In A Hospital

A/N: Dawn belongs to Funghost4000

I looked out at Johnny, suffering on the ground. Dallas was franticly trying to get him to breathe steady. Johnny was hyperventilating rapidly and then there were short gasps and he'd stop breathing and lie still.

"Oh, god, Johnnycake, you just have to breath. It' ok, Johnny. Everything's going to be ok." He said and I ran out.

"Dallas, what happened?" I asked urgently and looked at Johnny, who was lying on the floor, groaning. He had blood all over his white shirt and jean jacket. I gasped. His eyes were tuning black and blue and he had a deep gash on his throat. Blood was also oozing out of his stomach. I could feel vomit rising up in my own throat, as it was such a gruesome sight. "Dallas, what happened?" I repeated.

"I-I don't know! I don't know, just shut up and help me!" He screamed, but I could tell that he was just as sick and scared for Johnny as I was. "Call a ambulance, Robyn!" He yelled and my head started to hurt. Johnny's eyes were so beaten he could barley open them. I knew he needed help.

"R-R-Robyn." He gasped. I walked up, phone in hand.

"What, honey?" I asked.

"M-M-M-My mother." he said and then passed out. Dallas swore.

"His freaking parents did this!" Dallas yelled and stood up, but when Johnny groaned he sat back down. Johnny needed a doctor. I grabbed the phone and called for the ambulance. They said that they would come soon, but soon, when your dealing with life and death, was not soon enough. I started to pace and Dallas was trying desperately to calm Johnny down. "Shhhh...Johnny, I promise. Everything's ok." He said and I wish I could have said I did the same, but I was never good under pressure. The ambulance rolled up a few minutes later. It seemed like hours. They took Johnny and Dallas wanted to go with them but they wouldn't let him. Dallas and I got in the car and drove to the hospital together. I was silent. Dallas rambled on and on about how he was going to kill Johnny's parents. It seemed to be a nervous habit of his. We both got out of the car and sat down in the waiting room, waiting in suspense for someone to walk out of room. "Robyn, what do you call three hundred dead criminal defense lawyers at the bottom of the ocean?" He asked. I snapped around. Dallas might relive stress by picking on others and talking, but not me. If he wanted to pick on anybody he could pick on Michal Cade.

"I don't know, Dallas. What do you call someone with the initials M.C at the bottom of the ocean?" I snapped. I had better insults, but time passed slower in the hospital then it did anywhere. Time almost stopped in a hospital. It always did. When I was here after the socials it stopped and when I'd tried to take my own life, againe, time stopped. When my father died time slowed down, not stop, and that disturbed me. Right now? Time was stopped dead and I couldn't get it to pass for the life of me.

"A good start." He quipped. "That's the answer for both jokes. Once we drown him we can scrape the skin off his-"

"Snap out of it!" I hissed and started to pace. A nurse came out of the room and looked over at Dallas and me.

"Are you Mr. and Mrs. Cade?" She asked and I looked up and then over at Dallas. He nodded. We needed to get in there and only immediate family was let in.

"Yes." He said before I could object. "We're a happily married couple." He lied. I rolled my eyes. I could have been his older sister, but no. Dallas had to be a smartass. Of course he did.

"Can you tell me what happened?" She asked. I shut my mouth and let Dallas do the talking. He was better with lies.

"He got into a fight." Dallas said. He was quite good at lying. "He and some other boys were roughing around a football and they were fighting. They've always beaten him up. He doesn't even try to fight back. He should be ok?" Dallas asked, concern oozing from his voice in the last line.

"Yes, he should be fine." The nurse said motioned for us to get up. Dallas put an arm around me.

"Come on, honey. I'm so worried about our son." He said and I tried not to snap at him. I could tell he was enjoying pissing me off. We walked down the hall and the nurse opened the door. Johnny was sitting up in the bed. He looked shaken up, but fine. The clock started ticking againe as I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Johnny?" She said and we both walked in. "Your mother and father are here to see you." She said and Johnny looked over at Dallas and me. Dallas winked. Johnny gave us a weak smile.

"Son, I was worried." Dallas said. "Your mother and I came right over here. How many times have we told you to not play football? It's just those damn boys you play with." He said. I leaned into Dallas' embrace and looked up at him. If he could be a smartass, then I could too.

"We were so worried, honey. I mean with the recent stress your father is going through with his compulsive lying disorder. He's just miss counseling to be here." I said. Dallas smiled at the nurse walked out. When she closed the door Johnny started to laugh. It felt good to hear, trust me it did. Dallas went to sit next to Johnny.

"Are you ok, kid?"

"Now I am." He said and I grabbed his hand.

"What happened, Johnny?" I asked, but I was pretty sure that I knew.

"My father-" Dallas wouldn't let him go on. He stopped him mid sentence.

"That bastard! I swear, Johnny-" I stopped Dallas.

"Johnny, you can't stay with them anymore." I said and he looked up at me.

"I have no where to go, Miss Woods!" He cried. I looked around. That was the truth and I was no social worker. I needed someone who had the authority to conduct a formal investigation. I could take the case, but I wasn't certified to be a social worker. I sat down next to Johnny.

"We need to get you out of there, Johnnycake." I said and he looked up at me.

"I thought that everything would be better." He cried. "Now that the trial was over." Then it hit me. I remembered back to the first day of the trial.

_ "Robyn Woods, Defense Attorney!" _

_ "Phillip Wayne, prosecution attorney and certified social worker."_

I bit my lip. I knew how I could get Johnny out and I was going to need help from someone.

"Dallas, I'm going to be right back." I said and he grabbed onto my wrist.

"Where are you going?" He hissed. I stood up.

"I'm going to sort this whole thing out and get Johnny out of here." I said and walked over to the payphone in the waiting room. The first person I called was Darry. I told him what happened with Johnny and what I planned on doing. He came right over with the rest of the gang. Then I took out the business card out of my pocket and dialed the number.

"This is Phillip Wayne at the Jeremy Apples Law Firm." He answered.

"This is Robyn Woods in the hospital waiting room." I retorted. "I thought you were here at the hospital too." I said and he sighed.

"I needed to work tonight, Miss Woods. How can I help you? Have you made up your mind about the offer?" He said and I nodded.

"I have and I'm not taking it."

"My god do you have a big head. You think because you won one case that means you can make it here in Tulsa as a independent?"

"We'll see." I said. "Wayne, I need your help."

"Already? Well, what can I do?" Mr. Wayne said. "I'm nor promising I'll help, but what can I do?" He asked. I breathed. Hit him hard with the sale. I thought.

"What would you do if you thought that your new granddaughter was being abused by Karen's husband?" I asked.

"Karen is a single mother. Whatever are you getting at, Miss Woods?" He asked, suspiciously.

"I need a social worker. Johnny's parents beat him really bad and I need someone who is certified to help with child abuse. That's not me unless I have a warrant. Please, Mr. Wayne, all that I would need you to do is come in as witness and investigate and file a case of child abuse. I can take the file under special circumstance. "I babbled and Mr. Wayne cut me off.

"I don't know, Miss Woods." He said.

"They'll kill him at some point, Wayne! What do you need me to do? I'll pay you! I just got five hundred dollars and I'll pay you to come and I'm willing to-"

"Miss Woods, what happened?" He asked and I told him the entire story about his mother and father and about how bad he looked now. Wayne sighed. "I'll file for child abuse and I'll conduct a investigation. You can come if you'd like to, under a apprenticeship and maybe you'd like to work for DSS." He said. I thanked him and he told me he'd pick me up in two days and we could start the long investigation process. He wasn't so bad. Sure, he was a jerk, but he was an ok jerk. I thought then snickered to myself. If that even made any sense. I walked back into the room. Johnny seemed to have calmed down. Two-Bit laughed.

"Ms. Cade." He nodded and I smacked his arm.

"Shut up." I said and he chuckled.

"Marriage counseling?" He said. "That's a riot!" I managed a smile and turned to Johnny. Dallas was holding his hand and rubbing his back gently. I sat down on the bed next to him.

"Listen, kiddo." I said. "I'm going to get it all better. I just need you to get some sleep and do what I say for the next bit of time." I said. "Do you trust me?" I asked him and he nodded.

"I trust you, Robyn. You saved me and you gave the case everything you had." He said. I breathed. That was the truth. The boy always had a way of making me feel better about myself. I played cards with Johnny and Steve, Soda, and Darry had to leave for work. Darry pulled me aside before he left.

"Thank you for everything, Miss Woods. You really helped." He said and I nodded, smiling brightly.

"Thank you, Darry. It really helped me too."

"Have you any idea what you'll be doing for a living?" He asked and I nodded.

"I have two jobs lined up for me right now. Curley Sheppard and Sylvia are both in need of a lawyer." I said and Darry patted me on the back.

"Good luck with everything and I do hope that this aint good bye, Miss Woods." He said and I nodded.

"It won't be." I assured Darry. "Johnny's going to need my help and I won't quite until that bastard is locked up in a jail until he rots." I spat. Darry and Soda and Steve left. Even Steve told me that he was glad I had helped. I walked back in the room. Two-Bit and Ponyboy were sprawled on the chair. Dallas was still next to Johnny. I looked at them all.

"Ginger?" Dallas asked absent mindedly as he stroked Johnny's hand. I looked over. "Who'd you call?" He asked. I shook my head.

"It doesn't matter, Dallas." I said and walked over to Johnny. I sat down next to him. Scout pranced in. I bit my lip. Dallas turned around.

"Get out." He said. "Now, Scout. Johnny needs to sleep, get your ass out of here." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"Dallas, just-" She started but he looked like he was about ready to punch her. I grabbed her shoulders.

"Let's just go, sweetheart." I said and together we walked out.

"His nerve!" Scout was complaining. I sighed. She was such a drama queen.

"Honey, you just have to-"

"Shut up, Robyn! Shut your trap! You know nothing about what it's like to wake up everyday and have your old man beat on you! You're just so freaking perfects that every time you wake up the goddamn birds sing! You passed the bar and you got a future!" She screamed. I wrenched her shoulder around. She was asking for it now.

"The birds sing? Really, do they, Scout?" I hissed. "I have no understanding?"

"You're perfect! Let me tell you something, Robyn! My father gets drunk every night and he beats the shit out of me! He almost kills me and I don't have it perfect! Do your parents beat you, Robyn?" She screamed.

"When I get stressed out I wake up in a pool of my own blood and vomit!" I hollered back. "Tell me, Scout, do you know what it's like to wake up in your own blood because you drank so much you coughed it up? Have you ever threw up for so long that you couldn't breath and have you ever tasted sleeping pills mixed with alcohol? Because I have!" I yelled and she glared at me.

"You're a drunk?"

"I feel for you, Scout, I do, believe me, but try looking at things from your father's-"

"Don't you dare talk about me that way! He is evil!" She screamed and pulled a blade from her pocket, holding it at me. I didn't move. I tried not to be scared. She wouldn't actually do anything. I thought to myself, but I didn't know her well. Another girl grabbed her hand.

"Scout, I don't know what your doing, but you better not be causing any problems!" She snapped.

"Dawn, it's her fault that Johnny is here! He's your boyfriend! Don't you care?"

"Of course, I care, you just need to pipe down! She's going to help us!" I looked shocked; Scout snapped her blade back into her pocket and stomped off. I was hesitant to let her go but the raven-haired girl grabbed my hand. "Don't." She said. "She'll be fine. Are you Robyn Woods?"

"Yah, who are you?" I asked.

"Dawn. Dawn Terry. I'm Johnny's girlfriend." She said and I nodded. Dallas walked out and nodded at Dawn.

"He's in there if you want to see him." Dawn went running in and Dallas sat down next to me.

"I called Wayne. He's a social worker. We're going to get Johnny out of there." I said and Dallas nodded.

"Good." He said. "I just can't let him stay there. He'll die." Dallas said and I leaned into him. He made no move to wrap an arm around me, but he didn't need to. I just wanted to be with someone familiar and Dallas fit the profile. I sat down in one of the chairs, but this time, I prayed that time would stop all together. It was quite and peaceful until a woman was ran in. She was on a gurney and people were screaming.

"What happened?" I doctor asked.

"Her husband!" Someone yelled. Dallas and I looked over. Alexandra Cade. Dallas smiled.

"Serves that no good bitch right." He muttered, but I looked at Alexandra. I remembered trying to take those pills. I knew the expression on her face. I saw the blood seeping from her arms and I also saw how badly she had been beat. "I hope she dies!" Dallas muttered but I didn't. I knew the glassy glazed over and bloodshot eyes to well. I knew the blood and I knew the feeling of a hospital. It made you feel helpless, so before I knew it I was up and running, following the gurney into whatever room they were going to take Alexandra into. I glanced at the clock. Time had stopped againe. I felt frozen in that moment and I knew that if Alexandra died tonight it would be just as bad as if Johnny died on trial. If she dies it would be like giving up myself and forsaking someone who was more like myself then I would ever know. I prayed that Alexandra would get better and when they kicked me out of her room, before I even got in, all I could do was sit there and watch the non-moving clock.


	25. Signs Leading Nowhere

I paced the room for three hours, as they tried to get Alexandra's vitals stable. My breathing was starting to come quick and I was scared. I tried to think about things to take my mind off of things that I didn't need to think of at this time. Things that I shouldn't be thinking about. After god knows how long a man came out and looked at me. "Are you in immediate relation to Miss Alexandra Cade?" He asked me and I thought about saying I was her sister, but brushed the idea away.

"I'm her lawyer and by law I am allowed to see her." I said and straightened my posture. She looked at me and then at the door.

"She's not stabilized fully yet, but you can go in." The nurse said and I ran right in. Alexandra was lying on the bed. She was pail and sick. I walked over.

"Ms. Cade?" I asked. "Do you remember me?" She opened her eyes.

"Woods." She said. "Rachel?" she asked. "Rachel Woods?" I shook my head and sat down next to her.

"Nope, try againe." I said and smile. She closed her eyes.

"Is the R right?" I nodded. "I almost have it." She muttered. I bit my lip. "Do you want me to tell you?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Don't. I need something to keep track of time now that I'm here." She said and I laughed.

"I hate hospitals. They always make me want to throw up." I said and Alexandra smiled. She really wasn't evil. She wasn't evil, but I could not let Johnny stay with her, as bad as I felt.

"Have you ever been to a hospital?" She asked. I nodded.

"More than once." I recoiled. "I remember once when I was pretending to fly and I jumped off of the couch and I broke my arm." I said. "And I was running from David Langford when I was ten, as he always pulled my pigtails I tripped and broke my foot." I said laughing at the memory. "David always liked me. He felt so bad when I got brought the hospital he bought me a little thing of candy and a necklace made of Christmas lights." I said and Alexandra smiled a faint smile.

"Is it Roxanne?" She asked and I laughed out loud.

"I wish!" I exclaimed. "That's always been my favorite name. People could call me Roxie then. My name is much less snappy. It's-"

"Don't tell me."

"Ok." I said. It was starting to get a bit annoying and I just wanted to tell her so that I could talk.

"Is it Rose?" She asked and I laughed.

"Againe, I wish, but no. It's Robyn. Robyn Woods." She smiled weakly at me.

"That's a very pretty name." She said and I let out a nervous laugh and then silence. I wasn't sure what to say. I just needed to make sure that she would be ok, but a part of me wanted to scream at her and ask why she let that happen to little Johnny. I settled on something in between.

"Your son is here too." She looked up at me and for once I saw a resemblance between her and her son. They were both scared and alone. I sighed. "He needed to go into ICU."

"Is he ok now?" She asked and I nodded.

"He'll be fine, Ms. Cade, but I'll be honest with you for a minute." I said and she looked down. "It's your fault he's here and I can't let you continue this. As horrible as your husband's treatment of you makes me feel, I need to get Johnny out." I said and she started to cry. "I feel horrible, Ms. Cade, truly I do, but it needs to be done. This can't go on." I said and she looked up.

"You can't take my baby away." She begged.

"I 'm so sorry." I said and she cried a little harder. "I really am. I just think that this is what's best for us all and I can assure you visits and-"

"No, please." She cried and took my hand. "I'm begging you. I am trying to turn it around. I really am." She said.

"And when you do you can have custody." I assured her and she squeezed my hand.

"Robyn, you can't do this."

"Ms. Cade-"

"Have a heart, please, this is my child. Not you're!"

"DOCTORS!" She screamed and I got up. They came running in. "Make her leave! She's trying to take my baby!" I was grabbed by one and escorted out.

"What do you think you're doing, greaser?" He hissed. Oh my god, the doctors were in on it two? It wasn't just the courts?

"My job!" I snapped back.

"Yah, well, make mine easier and get out of here." He quipped and practically pushed me into the waiting room. Someone grabbed my wrist and sat me into a chair. Dawn. I was getting worked up and fast. Sure I felt bad, but what did Alexandra want? Custody? Because I can assure you now that that wasn't going to happen.

"Calm down, Robyn." Dawn said and I could feel myself slipping into panic mode. She grabbed my hand and started to stroke it. "It's ok. Calm down." She said and I nodded, pulling myself together. Dallas walked over.

"What happened?" He asked Dawn. "Is she ok?" I nodded. I had no idea why I was so worked up, probably because I knew that Alexandra didn't have a future and that I had forsaken her. Another part of me hated her. It was confusing. Part of me saw myself in her. I knew the familiar feeling of blood trickling down your wrists and I knew the taste of blood mixed with vomit. Though I can't say I know what it's like to be beat senseless, I have come pretty close to it with the socials. Dallas slapped me. "Stop it and shut your trap, you god damn whore. Why the hell do you care what happens to her?" He asked me. I stood up.

"Because that could have been me!" I yelled gesturing franticly to the room. "It could have been me in that bed! If I hadn't left Tulsa it probably would have been me!" I hollered.

"Well, it's not so calm down and shut your mouth!" Dallas snapped and grabbed my wrist. "We are so going for a drive. You can calm down and-" I shook my head.

"No, Dallas. I'm not going anywhere until I make sure that she and Johnny are ok!"

"She doesn't want your help, Robyn! She wants you to get the hell out of here and leave her alone! You're trying to take her kid away! You can't sit down with her afterword's and have tea and cake!" He screamed at me, grabbing my shoulders.

"Do you suggest that Johnny stay with them?" I hissed.

"I suggest that you screw off, mind your own freaking business, and go back to Boston where you cam from!"

"Dally!" Dawn said, shocked. "You don't mean that!"

"I damn do! She's so emotional! She has a mental freaking breakdown every day! And don't get me started on how god damn sweet she is! To sweet, in a matter of fact! She's all sugar and rainbows to everyone she meets no matter how much they deserve to get yelled at!" He snapped.

"Was I sugar and rainbows to Judge Terry or Mr. Wayne! Was I sugar and rainbows to you and Michal! Or what about Jared and David!" I yelled. He rolled his eyes and laughed a cruel laugh. Now I saw the Dallas that got jailed. Not the Dallas that stopped me from drinking or the one that loved Johnny like a brother. The Dallas that got jailed at ten. I stepped back and walked out, back into Johnny's room. Johnny was lying in bed and reading a book. He had a confused look on his face and when I entered he put it down.

"I hate reading, Miss Woods." He said and I smiled.

"I hate math." I countered and he shrugged.

"S'ok. I just don't like school." He commented and I sighed.

"What you reading, sweetheart?" I asked and he showed me the cover. Gone with The Wind. Well, that was a joke. "That's a good book." I said and he shrugged.

"You really do remind me of Miss Scarlet." He said and I sat down.

"Can I stay with you here the night?" I asked and he nodded.

"Dallas really does like you though." He said and I yawned and stretched out on the chair that Dallas had set out as a bed.

"Whatever you say, Johnny." I yawned and he suddenly got quiet.

"Miss Robyn?" He asked. I sighed and sat up againe. "Is my mom here?" He asked and I nodded. "Is she going to be ok?" He asked and I nodded againe. I smiled a sad smile at him and he sighed. I lay back down. I couldn't go back to Buck's tonight. Dallas was on my nerves and Johnny needed me. It was frustrating. I'm not going to lie. It was like I was seeing all the signs for where I wanted to go and I was following them but I wasn't getting anywhere. Dallas walked into the room. I got up.

"You can stay." He said in a deadpan tone, but I didn't. I got up and shook my head. Dallas and I had a weird relationship. One moment we could be screaming at each other and the next we could be kissing or just talking. "You know something, Ginger?" He said and I looked at him. "You can't save everyone. People are jerks and you can't save people that don't wanna' be saved." He said and I nodded.

"I guess you're right." I told him and he turned back to Johnny, who was sleeping. I walked out of the room thinking about Tim Sheppard and Dallas. They didn't want to be saved. As much as I tried to convince myself otherwise, I could never save Dallas Winston. He was another sign. Leading me somewhere that I'd never get to and when I tried to help him he shunned my help. I wasn't sure what love was, but I was sure that I could never find it in Dallas.


	26. City of The Dead

I walked back to Buck's alone and scared. I hated to fight with people but sometimes it was necessary and this was one of those times. I walked upstairs and collapsed on the bed, crying. My line started to ring. I picked up the phone.

"Hey, baby girl." Henry said. I smiled.

"Hey."

"I had to head back early." He said. My heart plummeted. How could he leave like this?

"Please come back." I begged. He sighed.

"I'm so sorry, doll." He said. "I have to get home. I have a job and a family. You understand, don't you?" He asked and I nodded. I mean, I of all people understood that he needed to be back with his family and at his job. "Ok, but doll, listens for a second. I decided to play lawyer and look into some will records. Your daddy never forgot you, Robyn. He left you seven thousand dollars. That and the five hundred I gave you should be able to rent some place. I can play real estate agent if you want." He said. My dad left me money? He cared about me? Since when? I though, but Henry seemed sure. "Really, darling. I left all that cash on you're bed." He told me. "I add some more to. Just promise that-"

"Henry!" I exclaimed.

"Look, I'm sorry, but you're in sorry shape right now." He said. "You need to take the money and get somewhere to stay that people aint going to-"

"Thank you, Henry." I said and he nodded, sensing that I didn't want to talk.

"Anytime, baby. No I got to go, but you be good, ok?" He said and I nodded, hanging the phone up. I sat down on my bed, holding the wad of cash. There was close to eight thousand dollars. I took a deep breath. I herd a knock on the door. Sylvia opened it.

"Hey." She said and came over. "I decided what I want to do."

"And that's great, Sylvia. It really is, but I have something that I need to get done." I said and got up.

"What do you need?" She asked.

"I'm looking for somewhere else to stay." I said and her eyes lit up.

"I have this friend who's a real estate agent. She can get you something for a discount price, 'specially if you want it on this end of town." Sylvia said. I hugged her.

"You would do that?"

"Sure! I mean your helping all and me. Tally's not the best agent and she's kind of a greaser but-"

"She'll be perfect. Just call her and see what she can get for me, would you?"

"Sure thing, Robyn. Can I call you that?" Sylvia asked, tossing her blonde hair. I nodded. I grabbed her wrist.

"Wait, you never told me your choice." I said and she grinned wide.

"I think I'm going to have the baby." She said and I smiled, hugging her once more.

"Good for you, Sylvia. If there is anything I can do let me know." I said and she nodded, walking out. I collapsed on the bed. It felt good to help people. My heart felt like it was rising up in my chest. I yawned. The phone was riming againe. I picked it up, not really wanting to answer. "Hello?"

"Miss Woods?"

"Speaking, who is this?"

"This is Lisa Jenkins. I'm a social worker for the department of social services. Can I speak with you a moment?" DSS? What did they want?

"Shoot." I said.

"I have the Curtis case and this is the third time in the last month that they have been in legal trouble. I'm going to need to take custody away from Daryl Curtis." My blood turned cold. This was just great! One problem went away and another popped right back up.

"Since when do you take kids away because of things they do? Daryl Curtis is a fit guardian and you damn well know it." I said. Lisa isn't talk. I decided to go on. "You guys have his case and you talk crap and you try to get his custody revoked, but honestly, I'd love to play a game with you. Here how it works, you have twenty seconds to prove to me that Daryl Curtis is an unfit guardian. If you can, I'll side you. If not, you lay off." I said. Lisa was still silent. I knew I probably should have just answered the questions she had, but I didn't think it through, fully.

"They get into fights." Lisa said.

"So does every middle school boy in this town." I said. "Next reason."

"The house is a mess."

"Secret? Mine is too. Since when is that grounds for taking away a child?" I asked, and I could hear Lisa rummaging through papers.

"Ponyboy Curtis ran away and assisted in the murder of-"

"Really? Do you know who I am? My name is Robyn Woods and I'm the lawyer who took the case. I got the sentence revoked and it was proved beyond a reasonable doubt that Johnny Cade and Ponyboy Curtis are not guilty." I said.

"Then there is the name, Miss Woods."

"Did you choose your name? I Sure as hell didn't choose mine and againe, since when do you take away children because they have weird names." I said. Lisa shuffled more papers. This is why loved my job. I didn't know how DOSS did work, but I did know that Darry was a fine guardian. I didn't know if I was able to get the case closed by doing this, but it was worth a shot.

"Daryl hit Ponyboy Curtis and then-"

"Went looking for him when he ran away." I finished. Lisa was silent. "Lisa, I don't know you, but I do know these boys. I don't know if this is possible but I'd like the case closed."

"Miss Woods, it's not that simple." I looked over at the door. Scout was standing there. I motioned for her to come in.

"Miss Jenkins, if it's not that simple I'd like the process of closing the case top start and I'd like to file for temporary custody or Jonathan Cade."

"What?" She asked.

"I'd like custody of Jonathan Cade."

"Miss Woods-"

"He's in the hospital right now because his parents hit him so hard. Reports have been filed before but a proper search was never conducted. I've already talked to Mr. Phillip Wayne and he told me that he'd help me, now I'm asking you what I need to do for custody." I asked.

"You'd need a investigation and you'd need to sign papers."

"Thank you, Ms. Jenkins. Can you close the Curtis file though?"

"I supposed I could reduce visits. It takes a lot to close a file though."

"Thank you, Miss Jenkins." I said and hung the phone up. I turned to Scout. "Oh my god this is the hardest job in the world." I said and she rolled her eyes at me. "I swear, you give me that eye roll one more time and they'll roll right out of your god damn head." I said and she stuck her tong out at me. "Are you hear to be a jerk or do you need to say something imputing] ant?"

"I need to say something important."

"What would that be."

"Dallas is a dick weed."

"And I'm the queen of England. What else?"

"You're a slut."

"And you're really annoying. Say something I don't know."

"Johnny Cade is being discharged back to his house." Scout said and I shot up.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"They can't do that!" I shouted and grabbed my phone. I whipped the business card out againe and called Mr. Wayne.

"Phillip Wayne, from the Jeremy Apples Law Firm."

"Robyn Woods, from Buck's place." I snapped. He snickered.

"Please, Miss Woods-"

"I don't have time for it!" I snapped and pushed my hair back. So strange how things could go from ok to bad in a few minutes.

"Miss Woods, what ever is the matter with you?" He asked.  
>"Johnny is going to go back to his parents house. Wayne, his parents'll kill him." I slurred, through attempts not to cry. Johnny couldn't go back there.<p>

"Are you drunk?" He asked me.

"No, just scared."

"Ok, calm yourself down and meet me at his house in a hour." I said and nodded, hanging up the phone and grabbing Scout's hand.

"Let go of my, bitch." She hissed.

"Fine." I snapped. "Stay here. See if I care." I said and ran into Buck's bar room. I felt a cold arm grab my shoulder.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Dallas snapped and I grabbed his hand.

"Dallas Winston if you had a shard of a heart and you really cared about Johnny you'd lend me the car and leave me alone." I said and he followed me out.

"Wait a second, doll. Where are you going?" He asked.

"I need a breather." I said and he looked around and surprisingly let me go. He nodded on his way out and I took Buck's car over to Johnny's street. Mr. Wayne was standing there with women. He nodded at me and smiled a slick smile. I walked over and he leaned over to me.

"Don't think it's only you that likes to buck the system and make waves, Miss Woods. " He said.

"Yah, but I'm the only one who's good at it." I said and he laughed, taking me in under one arm and turning to the women.

"This is the one I told you about, Ms. Linda. Her name is Robyn and she's a independent." I shook Linda's hand.

"Pleased to meet you." I said and she nodded at me. Mr. Wayne passed me a card that gave me permission to sit in on the investigation. I took a shaking breath in. Phillip took my hand.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Linda had walked ahead. I nodded and took a deep breath. "You're going to be ok." He said and squeezed my hand. I wrenched away shocked.

"Mr. Wayne!" I said. He looked at me.

"What?"

"You're being nice!" I exclaimed and he laughed.

"Miss Woods, I'm manipulative and I'm persistent, but I love my job and I'd never leave a child in need." He said and I breathed. "It's going to be ok. Just let us do the talking, stay calm, breathe, and stay with me here." He said and I nodded and hugged him.

"Thank you..." I muttered. "Thank you and I'm sure that your daughter is luck to have a father like you," I said and he hugged me back, and then pulled away.

"Now, let's go do what I do best." He said and I smiled a coy smile.

"Yell at people or make them look like idiots?" I smirked. He rolled his eyes and nodded. Linda was already knocking on the door. Wayne and I both walked up. The door opened. Michal was standing there. I know it makes me sound like a child, but I grabbed onto Wayne's hand. It made me feel better to know that he had done this before and that he knew what he was doing.

"Hello, Mr. Cade. My name is Phillip Wayne; I'm a prosecuting attorney and a certified social worker. This is Linda. She's with DOSS and my guess it that you already know Miss Woods." He said. I nodded. Michal took a swig to of the bottle.

"What the hell do you want, bitch?" He asked me. My thought stopped working. I needed to say something. I was an adult. A working and mature adult. Luckily, Linda spoke for me.

"We are here to judge whether or not it is safe for your son to stay with you. I'd think that you'd show Miss Woods a little more respect." Linda said and Michal looked around and stepped aside. I followed Wayne around as he spoke to Michal in a cold tone and investigated the house, taking pictures and glancing at me, probably to make sure I didn't start throwing up all over the floor. After we exited. I let go of Wayne. Linda got in her car and I walked Wayne over to his car.

"Thank you." I said and Mr. Wayne smiled a sly smile at me. "I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here."

"Oh, dear Miss Woods, however do you survive without me?" He asked. I smiled. He was about to drive off when I called back.

"Hey, Wayne, stop!" I said and he stopped the car and reversed. I breathed. "Wayne, I want custody." I said. Wayne started to laugh.

"You're kidding. Please tell me that you're kidding." He said and I crossed my arms to show the bastard that I was dead serious.

"Wayne, come on. The kid needs someone who'll be there for him and don't tell me that he's staying in that son of a gun's house." I said and Mr. Wayne shook his head.

"Miss Woods, please see things rationally-"

"I am, and I see only one rational thing to do. Let me have custody."

"Go to hell, Miss Woods. It's not going to happen." Wayne said.

"I'll see you there, Wayne." I hissed back he sighed.

"Get in the car." He said. "Let's go." He said and I was to shocked to say anything back. I was impulsive and I was getting custody of Johnny Cade. Wayne and I headed over to the court and he got papers. We got them sighed. The entire time, I couldn't help think 'what have I done?' Is this really the best thing? What's going to happen to me? I took that papers and walked back to Buck's. I was a mother. Shit. I hadn't even asked anyone else about it. Sure there was more process to be done, but I had sighed the papers. Sylvia stopped me at the door. Her friend had found an apartment that I could rent near here that I could use as a law office. She had brought the papers. I signed them. Great, more papers that I sign without checking with anyone else. I thought bitterly. Dallas met me at the door. He was going to get a kick out of this.

"Hey, Dally." I said. He smiled a coy smile and wrapped an arm around me, grabbing at my butt. I needed to tell him. I had no idea how he was going to react to this. It could be good or bad. "Can we go for a drive?" I asked and he nodded. Well, it was official. I was Robin Hood. I was a mother. And I needed to tell Dallas all of it.


	27. At The End Of An Endless Highway

Dallas opened the car door for me and I hoped in, praying to the heavens that Dallas wouldn't kill me with his are hands. He took a turn out of town and onto the highway. Everything was silent. "What?" I asked and sat up a bit, looking around. He was heading on the highway. "Dallas, where are you going?" I asked and he looked over at me and winked.

"Somewhere that we can be alone if you get what I mean." He said and I closed my eyes. I was in no position to fight Dallas. He wants to think he can get lucky? Fine. Let him dream on. He took another turn and turned onto another stretch of highway. This one looked abandoned and it also looked like it went on forever. I had no idea why, but it gave me the creeps.

"Dallas, turn around. I want to go back." I said and He stopped the car halfway down the road. It was totally silent. "Why'd ya' bring me here?" I snapped.

"So no one could hear your screams." Dallas said and grabbed at me. I pulled away, but stifled a laugh. It was such a Dallas thing to say. He sighed and got out of the car. I followed. We were parked on a highway in the middle of it. All I could see was highway and more highway, but in a city kind of way it looked really pretty. The sun was melting right over the horizon and Dallas smirked at me.

"It's so pretty." I mused. "I mean, you can see everything so clear and look at the sun!" I exclaimed and pointed up. Dallas went around my back and wrapped his arms around me lifting me off the ground. I screamed and laughed at the same time and I'll admit, I enjoyed every minute. Henry was right. I needed a break. Dallas set me on the car hood and then hopped up himself, sitting next to me and leaving one arm around my shoulders. I leaned into him. I had never seen Dallas like this. It was flirty but there was something else that I couldn't lay a finger on and I didn't know what. I didn't want to tell him about Johnny and about the papers. I wanted to just sit there, but I knew that if anyone had a right to know what y impulsive little self had done, he did. I looked over at Dallas and he was looking at the sky.

"Johnny told me to watch a sunset last night." He said. I smiled.

"And did you?" I asked, knowing very well what the answer was.

"No, but now I think I am." He said and together we sat there, just watching the sunset. It was amazing. I smiled.

"Nature's first green is gold. Her hardest hue to hold. Her early leaf's a flower but only so a hour, then leaf subsides to leaf so dawn sank down to grief. So dawn goes down to day. Nothing gold can ever stay." I recited. Dallas rolled his eyes. I didn't care though. He could roll them right of his head for all I cared. "Dallas?" I asked and he down at me.

"What?"

"How come you care so much about Johnny?" I asked and he shook his head.

"I don't know. How come you care about what people think of you so much?" He asked me.

"Because what are you if no one else thinks your worth anything?" I asked Dallas and he turned my head to face him.

"Everything." He said. "What does it matter what people think? You gotta be yourself and if it's that law firm we're talking about you don't let them win. You made the right choice, babe." He said and I thanked him taking a deep breath.

"Dallas, I did something." I said and hesitated. I wanted to add 'bad' at the end, but it wasn't bad was it? I had done the right thing. I knew I had. His eyes flashed and he leaned over.

"What?" He asked. I shook my head and kissed his lips gently. Baby. I thought. I chickened out.

"That I love you." I said and kissed him. He grabbed at my butt and for once I didn't push him away. We kissed until he pushed me away. That surprised me. I thought that grabbing at my ass when I let him would be a dream come true.

"What did you do?" He asked me. I looked into his eyes. There was no easy way to say this.

"Wayne and I took matters into our own hands and after we came back from investigating Johnny's parents' house I signed papers and took custody of Johnny." I said. I said it all in one breath. Dallas looked up sharply. I could feel the fear rising in my own chest. I tried to suppress it but I just couldn't. He let go of me and got off of the car.

"God damn it!" He yelled. I flinched away. He grabbed my shoulders. "God damn it, Robyn Woods and god damn you!" He snapped. I looked around. I was tempted to yell back, but in all honesty I knew Dallas had a right to be angry.

"I know." I muttered. "I know you're angry and you have the right to be. I should have talked with you, but don't tell me that we can't make this work." I said and Dallas grabbed my shoulders againe, but instead of shaking me, like I thought he would, he pulled me closer to him. "I'm so sorry.." I muttered and he didn't talk. I pulled away.

"Nothing would change, Dallas. Nothing at all would change at all, but he would have somewhere to stay for the night that he won't have to worry about getting hurt everyday." I said and Dallas sighed.

"Robyn, it's not you it's him. How do you think he'll adjust to that? You'll be busy and you don't have enough money to-"

"Yes, I do. I have a place now and I'm going to move in soon. He can stay with me and he'll be happy Dallas." I said and he took something off his neck. It was a necklace. I'd never seen it on him before. He laid it in my hand.

"It's a bullet." Dallas said confirming my suspicions. It was my turn to roll my eyes. Go figure. It was just like Dallas to wear a bullet around his neck. I fingered it a little. "You remember that night when you popped those pills?" he asked me. I nodded. "You remember the first night we met when you drank all that wine and-"

"Dallas stop." I cut him off but he kept going.

"Well, right after I came here from New York I tried to do the same thing, but with a gun to the head." He told me and my eyes widened a little. "Johnny stopped me. He told me that if I didn't want to live for myself I should live for him and to protect him."

"Dallas, that's so sweet."

"I told you never to use that word againe!" He hissed. I smiled.

"Well, I for one am glad you're not dead." I told him and he flipped me the bird.

"Yah, well-" I kissed him, cutting of his speech. He fastened the bullet around my neck and pulled away. "This is the bullet that was loaded in the magazine when I was going to shoot and after that I took it off and got it strung so that I will always remember that day, but you don't tell anyone else that." He said and I nodded. Dallas jumped up on the hood of the car next to me. It was a sudden question and I don't really know why I wanted to know, but I did and I asked it.

"Dallas, tell me about New York." I blurted. He, too, looked surprised but preceded to answer my question.

"Well, babe. If I'm going to be spilling my deep dark secrets you're going to have to tell me one to." He said and I nodded.

"Sure thing, Dally." I said and he looked around.

"Where to start?" He asked me pulling me close and feeling me up. I could tell he was feeling me up.

"Start at when you were born."

"Well, my mom and dad were drunks." He started. "And when I was ten I was jailed-"

"For what?" I asked.

"Just shut up for three seconds, Ginger. This aint a cross exam." He snapped. I did shut up. "And I belonged to this tough gang; let me tell you that was a tough gang." He said and cursed them out good-naturedly. I leaned back on the car and wrapped my jacket a little tighter around myself. "What are you thinking about?" Dallas asked me. I turned to him.

"I'm thinking about what happens next." I said.

"If you shut your trap for ten seconds you'd know." He snapped back and I did. "Well, I high tailed out of New York and moved here to Tulsa and that's it." He said and I kissed lips.

"Tell me what it was like." I insisted. Dallas smirked and looked down at the ground

"I hope you never have to go there, doll." He said and pulled me on top of him, kissing my lips. I pulled away.

"Why, Dallas? Why do you hope I never have to go there?" I asked.

"You ask to many questions." He said to me and I shrugged.

"I'm a lawyer." I said and he smirked at me.

"Then you'll know what the difference between a hooker and a lawyer is." Dallas said.

"I already herd it. The hooker will stop screwing you when you're dead."

"I was thinking more along the lines of there isn't one when it's you we're dealing with." He said and I laughed.

"So, you're not angry with me anymore?" I asked. Dallas sighed.

"Nothing will change?"

"Nothing, I swear." I said and he looked over againe

"And you'll take good care of him when we're not around."

"You bet."

"What will you bet?"

"Anything." I proclaimed.

"Anything?" he joked. I nodded againe and I leaned into his embrace more, holding the bullet in my palm. "Aw, wait." He said and I looked up.

"What?"

"I got one more thing for you."

"What?" I asked and he took off a ring.

"This is my ring. Will it screw your reputation if I asked you to be my girl?" He asked. I nodded.

"Good. Will you?"

"No."

"No! Oh, Ginger, that's not the way it works here. You don't say no to me." He said and I laughed and put the ring on my finger. Two-Bit was going to get a kick out of this. I thought and looked up at the now starry sky. It looked beautiful and for once, I was happy to be alone with Dallas. For the first time I felt a burden being lifted from my chest. If Dallas wasn't angry with me then no one in the gang would be. I took a deep breath. "Don't ever do that againe, though." Dallas said. and I looked at him. "Try to off yourself." He said.

"I won't." I said and he nodded.

"Good. Don't ever drink either." He said and I bit my lip. I had been avoiding that issue.

"Dallas-"

"I'll help you. You can do it. I'll take the bottles that you have and-" O interrupted him. I was going to be Johnny's mother. I had a pretty good feeling that the drinking would be coming to a slow halt. I breathed deeply and got off of the car roof.

"Let's go back home and tell Johnny everything." I said and Dallas got off the car hood too.

"Already? We could-"

"Yes. I want to go back now, but only if you swear that we can come out some other time." I said and Dallas nodded, I kissed him one last time and then got in the car and braced myself to tell Johnny the news.


	28. Ambulance Chaser

Dallas and I drove back into town. I fingered the ring. I wondered where he got it from because he didn't graduate high school. I decided not to ask, though. When we got back to Buck's Scout was sitting on my bed and tapping her fingers.

"Did you two bang?" She asked. I must have blushed a bright red because Dallas gave her a dirty look.

"What's it to you?" He asked and I walked out to the car. Dallas drove me over to the hospital and I got out of the car. I opened up the door to the hospital. Dallas said he was going to park and meet me in Johnny's room. A boy was sitting in a chair and when I walked in he jumped up. Jared Sheldon was standing there with Phillip Wayne. He ran over and flung his arm around me. I hugged him back.

"Hey, honey!" I said. "How are you?" I asked.

"Pretty good." He said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a graver tone. He looked around, as if to make sure that no one was watching. Phillip rolled his eyes and turned to me.

"I hope you understand that I can't help you further with this. I can represent you legally, unless you want to represent yourself but we're here to warn you." He said. My blood went cold. Dallas walked over.

"These guys giving you a hard time?" He asked. I waved him away.

"About what?" I asked. Jared started to talk faster.

"Well, Ms. Terry called Wayne and she asked him why he gave you custody and he told her that you wanted it and she told him that she was a judge and she was going to overrule you're pleas and cancel your papers and then Wayne said she could do what she wanted but he wasn't going to help her and Mr. Wayne was watching me for the night and we came right over here because right now Terry's in there with Johnny trying to get him to agree that he wants to go back to his house and Wayne couldn't-" I cut Jared off.

"Thank you for helping, Phillip." I said and that was all. I took off in a sprint with everyone following to Johnny's hospital room. I saw Terry sitting on his bed and talking to him. His eyes looked scared and haunted.

"Sweetheart, you do know that she doesn't have to money, don't you?" She asked him and he nodded, crying. "Oh, I'm sorry. I just needed to-"

"Be a bitch?" I snapped and walked in. I was pissed. "Honestly? I knew you were a biased jerk, but I never thought you to go this far." I snapped and she turned to face us. Jared was hiding in the hallway.

"Mr. Wayne!" She exclaimed. "And I thought you were a respectable lawyer. I didn't think that you would be associating with these scum." She said and Wayne looked a little ashamed. I decided to step in before she could say anything else.

"There's only one scum in this room and it's you. Let me tell you, Judge Terry. I'm giving you one chance to walk out of the room before I go and call the cops and get you in some serious trouble." I said and she looked around.

"Your threats mean nothing, Miss Woods." She said. "It's your word against mine. No one will believe you." She said and Wayne looked over at Johnny at then at me.

"No, they might not believe her. She's new, but they will believe me. I'm a known face, Ms. Terry. If you so much as speak to Miss Woods in that tone, I swear I'll personally file against you for discrimination and harassment. I'll represent Miss Robyn Woods and her friends. You can leave now." He said. I was shocked. Yes, he had been nice to me recently, but I always saw him as sort of a follower and laughed when he said he liked to make waves. I guess I was wrong.

"You herd him! You screw with any of us and I'll beat the tar out of you!" Dallas snapped and Terry looked around.

"Come now, Judge Terry. You know I could get away with a lawsuit. It'll pay for Miss Woods' house for the first month." He said and Terry looked around.

"You can't do that-"

"Under the sixth amendment, I can. Now I'll ask one more time. Please leave." He said and Terry looked at us all.

"Fine." She said and got up. I smiled at threw my arms around Wayne, kissing his cheek.

"Thank you! Thank you! That was amazing!" I said and he pushed me off.

"Really, Miss Woods, right in front of Dallas?" He asked me and I smiled, blushing, then I turned to Johnny, who was pale and smiling a little.

"Hey, kiddo." I said and he nodded at me.

"Hey, Robyn."

"Listen, kiddo. I did something not so smart." I said and Johnny looked up at me with his big eyes.

"You're not hurt are you, Miss Woods?" He asked and I laughed a little and shook my head.

"No, that's not what I mean by bad." I said and looked over at Dallas. He rolled his eyes and motioned for me to get on with it. Wayne nodded at me supportively and I thanked him silently.

"What happened?" He asked me. I took a deep breath.

"Well, Mr. Wayne is a social worker and he did a case investigation at your house and..well.. Took your parent's custody away." I said. Johnny's eyes got big.

"But, Miss Woods, don't I have any say?" He asked me.

"I'm so sorry, but you're not a legal yet. You're sixteen, Johnny." I said. "And trust me, this is for the better." I said. "When you're mother kicks her drug problem and your father stops drinking then you can go back if you want to, sweetheart." I said and brushed some hair from his face.

"Where am I going to stay?" He asked me and then perked up a little. "I know! I can I stay with Dallas!" Johnny asked and looked at me happier. It caught me off guard. I felt guilty and horrible and like I wanted to throw up. Mt. Wayne took a step forward.

"It's not that easy, Johnny." He said. Johnny shrunk away from him. I smiled.

"It's ok, sweetheart." I reassured my young friend. "He's on your side." I said and Johnny nodded at me.

"Johnny, Dallas has a very long record and I know that he takes good care of you, but he won't be able to adopt that easy." Mr. Wayne explained.

"Whom do I stay with then?" Johnny asked. I exchanged a glance with Mr. Wayne.

"Ummm...well, baby...that's where my...ummm...impulsive dicission comes in." I said and looked at Mr. Wayne. "You're staying with me, Johnny." I said and his eyes got bigger. I bit my lip.

"Miss Woods-" He said.

"I just couldn't have you staying there and I have a place now and nothing will really change and you can still see your friends and I just don't want you getting hurt, Johnny." I said and Mr. Wayne put a hand on my shoulder.

"She's a very sweet women, Johnny. She'll take care of you and if you need anything you two can call me." He said and Johnny smiled at me weakly.

"You can come home soon, Johnny." I said. "You can come home and I'll be moved in. It's not like we have a lot to move." I said and Johnny laughed a little.

"Are you ok with this, kiddo?" Dallas asked and Johnny nodded.

"I'm ok with it if you are, Dally." Johnny said and Dallas nodded.

"If it makes you happy, Johnnycake." He said, sighing. Johnny turned to me.

"I'd like to leave now, Miss Woods." He said and I nodded.

"Sure thing, sweetheart. I'll go get the papers and discharge you." I said and Wayne stood up.

"I'll come. Dallas, you stay with Johnny." Mr. Wayne said and stood up. Together, we walked out of the room and to the front desk.

"Excuse me." I said and the man working came over. "Is it possible to discharge Jonathan Cade?" I asked and the man looked at some papers.

"He has a minor concussion and many bruised and cracked bones but nothing is seriously broken. If you have any problems call and I'll see what I can do about getting him discharged." The man said and I nodded my thanks. Mr. Wayne tried to meet my eyes. I wouldn't look up.

"I wouldn't have gotten you those papers if I didn't think you were qualified and capable." Mr. Wayne said and I nodded. He smiled. "It's going to be ok." He assured me. "I'll pay for the first month of rent and once you get a steady client base you can pay off the rest." He said and I nodded.

"Thank you."

"I'm happy to help."

"No you're not, you're doing it for the attention." I said and Wayne let out a warm laugh.

"Probably true, but I do have to admit it, Miss Woods. You impressed me at the trial. Going up there?" He said and his tone got quiet. "I was thinking, Miss Woods-" He stared I cut him off.

"Please, Call me Robyn." I said and he smiled at me.

"Ok, Miss Woods and I understand that you refused our job offer, but maybe DSS would be willing to give you a job because I saw what you did with Johnny a few minutes before. You were great and I know you'll be a great mother." He said and I preened myself.

"Please don't say that. I'm not old enough to be a mother." I said and Mr. Wayne laughed a little, bushing some hair out of my eyes.

"Take care, Miss Woods and remember that you are allowed to have more than one lawyer on a case. It's recommended by the Oklahoma Bar Association." Mr. Wayne said. I laughed a little louder.

"We could be the dream team." I joked. Wayne rolled his eyes and passed me another business card.

"Keep this and call if you need anything."

"Thanks, but you already gave me one."

"Keep another just in case."

"Well...I...umm...kind of have your number committed to memory." I said and he cracked up at that.

"Really? You do?" I nodded. He laughed more.

"It's not funny! Stop laughing at me!" I said and slapped his arm gently. He tried to stop. I give him that much credit. We walked back into the room and a man helped Johnny out of bed. You could tell that the first few steps were painful for him, but after a few steps he was walking fine. Dallas and Johnny ran to the car. I embraced Wayne one more time and then ran ahead to join them. I saw Wayne go back to his daughter's room.

"Let's meet up with the guys at The Dingo." Dallas said and the three of us got in the car, Dallas driving. He drove over to The Dingo and when we got out (no surprise) people were running around. It was chaotic. We managed to find Two-Bit, who's usually jovial expression was gone.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, laying a hand on his back.

"It happened againe. Some socials brought a gun and shot up a girl." He said. I looked around. The stretcher was here and I could hear screaming and crying.

"Dallas, you think you can take care of Johnny?" I asked.

"Well, yah, but where are you going?" He asked. I held my hand out for the keys.

"It doesn't matter, just give me the keys!" I hissed. I saw the ambulance pulling out and quickly changed my statement. "I bet that girls needs a lawyer and I'm going to meet them at the hospital and find out what happened." I snapped and Dallas rolled his eyes, smirking at me. He dangled the keys in front of my face.

"Ambulance chaser." He muttered. "She's a god damn ambulance chaser." I grabbed his wrist the thrust my lips against his. I could tell that I'd caught him off guard, but he was unwilling to show it.

"I'm also your girl officially, but so help me god, Dallas Winston, if I don't get the keys in two seconds-" I snapped and he cut me off.

"Ok, ok, ok, ok." He said, passing me they keys.

"Wait a second. You two are going steady? Since when!" Two-Bit asked.

"Since I say so, Mathews, now shut your trap and let's go." He snapped and the three of them all started to walk out. I took a deep breath and slipped my heels off, picking them up and running back to the car as fast as I could. I ran into Sylvia on the way over. She smiled and I grabbed her wrist.

"What's your rush?" She asked me.

"I need to follow that ambulance! Do you know what the girl's name is?" I asked and she nodded. "Hurry, tell me!"

"It's Christy, I think." She said. "Or Kelly. I forget. One of the two. Probably Christy. She and Dallas used to screw." Sylvia said and I nodded.

"Thanks, Sylvia. I don't have time for this. I got to go follow the ambulance!" I yelled and ran off. She waved at me and I thanked my lucky stars that she and I were on better terms. I adjusted my grip on the wheel, when I got in the car and backed out of the space, speeding over to the hospital. I jumped out of the car about a half an hour later and ran up to the desk.

"Can I help you?" The women asked and I nodded.

"My name is Robyn Woods." I said. "I'm here about Christy." I said. "She just got shot at the movies. Can I see her?"

"Well..."

"I'm her lawyer." I pleaded. The women nodded at me to go in.

"She's ok. It was a shot to the shoulder, but she's in shock. We think a early form of PTSD and maybe shock."

"Ok, thank you." I said and took a deep breath, walking to her door and knocking. I entered. A girl was lying on a bed. She was pale as a sheet.

"Christy? I'm Robyn Woods. A lawyer. Can I help you?" I asked, feeling a sudden rush of emotions come through my body. I was scared and happy all at the same time. I was sick to my stomach and thrilled. Most of all though, I was excited for the adventures that I knew I would have here in Tulsa, as childish as that sounds, I knew that I had a promising career here in Tulsa and I felt more like Robin Hood every person I helped and talked too. I suppose that Dallas was right on some level. I am a bit of an ambulance chaser, whether or not that's a good thing I haven't decided.

*The End*


End file.
